Hunter's Moon
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: The Winchester brothers are sent on a Hunt after getting a call from Ellen. Sightings and stories of being saved by an angel lead the boys to a remote town in northern California, and find themselves in deeper then ever. Chapter 6 starts the goods!
1. To Hunt or Not to Hunt

**Hunter's Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Ok, I had to do it. My Marine has sucked me into the world of the tv show "Supernatural"… I watched the first two seasons in four days.

So why not give it a shot, huh? Let's see how you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Supernatural. Bugger off.**

**Chapter 1: To Hunt or Not to Hunt?**

A black Impala was speeding down the two lane highway, old rock music blaring out the speakers. The driver was a very handsome young man with short brown hair and charming hazel eyes with a chiseled face. His head was bobbing slightly to the music as he drove the sleek classic car down the road.

"… on the highway to hell!" He sang out. "We're on the highway to hell!"

"DEAN!" The passenger in the front seat shouted at the top of his lungs so as to be heard over the music. "Can we turn it down just a little?"

Dean looked over to his younger brother Sam, giving him a stern look before finally lamenting and lowering the music so it was easy to talk to one another. "Have I ever told you that you can be such a buzz kill?"

"Several times, actually." The younger Winchester retorted, his longer brown hair being blown back by the wind from the windows being rolled all the way down. Sam's bright blue eyes were looking over the newspaper, trying to see if they could pick up on any leads. So far, it appeared as if nothing nearby was out of the ordinary.

Dean's cell phone rang, causing both of them to jump slightly. Turning the radio off, Dean flipped open his phone. "'Ello." He answered with a cheeky tone.

"Dean." Came a familiar female voice.

"Ellen?" Dean verified.

"That's right, boy." She told him, her voice soft. She looked out the window to her office before turning her attention to the phone. "I just had a few interesting visitors stop in for some drinks, and thought you might want to hear about it. Are you still in northern California?" She asked.

"Yes we are." Dean told her, ignoring Sam's mouthing of 'What's going on?'. "What was so interesting about these visitors of yours? Were they ghosts?"

"No, they were fellow Hunters." She told him. "From what they said, you and Sam are about to come across some interesting activity."

"Interesting how? Stop beating about the bush, Ellen. Is it vampires? Wendigos? Demon possession?"

Ellen sighed softly over the phone. "From the talk, I think you boys just might come face to face with an angel."

Dean's eyes widened as he slammed on the breaks. Sam let out a few curse words as he was flung forward, bracing himself on the dashboard of the car. Dean ignored his brother, however, as they stayed parked on the empty highway. "What do you mean an angel?"

Sam's anger was forgotten as he gave his brother and the phone his full attention. Ellen sighed. "In Redding, there have been near a hundred sightings of a woman with long hair and angel wings in the past year." She leaned back in her chair. "The people in the town are calling her their savior, some reporting that she saved them from demon attacks. A few of the Hunter's got a good look at her."

Dean moved to put his cell on speaker so Sam could hear as well. "The Hunter's were in the woods, tracking a werewolf. It attacked them, moving so fast that they were all on the ground and their weapons were no help." She paused. "They said that's when she appeared, basked in a silver light as she descended on large white wings."

"What did she look like?" Sam asked, taking out a pad and pen to write everything down.

"I'll give you the less perverted way." Ellen told them as she remembered how the men described it, knowing that they would be having a 'handy' time remembering their savior later that night.

"Now why do you have to take the fun out of it, Ellen?" Dean whined.

"Shut up, Dean." She said with a roll of her eyes. "As I was saying, she has long silver hair. Her skin is as pale as the moon, and they said she had a gold crescent moon on her forehead." Sam nodded, writing it down. "She was accompanied by a large black beast."

"A Hell Hound?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to say 'no', since they could see it. They said it was more like a panther, but it was the size of a horse."

"Now that's creepy." Dean cut in.

"There's more. Apparently, this creature had the same gold crescent mark on its head as the so-called angel did."

"Go on." Sam told her.

"Well, according to them, she saved them from death. The panther-like creature fought the werewolf for awhile as the angel summoned a staff of some kind. Silver light shot out of it. When they looked again, all three were gone."

"OK, so it sounds like we either have some serious drug-addicts in this city that share the same hallucination, or we have an angel on our hands." Dean commented.

"Boy, does your smart mouth ever cool it?" Ellen chastised.

"Nope, but it might learn some day." He told her.

Sam quickly interrupted. "Thanks for letting us know, Ellen. We will check it out. Do you mind keeping us updated if they manage to tell you anything else?"

"Sure, Sam." Ellen told them. "You boys be safe now, you hear?"

"We will." Sam told her as he hung up the phone.

"Well, looks like we are going to Downie." Dean muttered as he took his foot off the brake and returned to once more speeding down the interstate.

"Looks like it." Sam answered, going over the information they just received.

88888888

Not even two hours later, and the Winchester boys pulled into the small city of Downieville. It was high up in the mountains, and even though it was late in the summer they were wearing jackets. The town had a population less than five hundred, and only one street connected it to the freeway – which was ironically named 'Main Street'. There was one gas station, one school, one grocery store… "This place is a little creepy." Dean muttered.

"So what do you think our best idea for a cover story would be?" Sam asked, looking around as they walked down the street.

"We should probably use the reporter routine- National Inquirer maybe?" Dean said. "And hit up a local dinner, bet they will have some people ready to tell a story there."

"Good idea." Sam agreed. The two brothers walked into the dinner that blatantly screamed that it was built in the fifties. All the locals looked up at them with calculating gazes, but the two Hunter's merely ignored it and moved to take a booth.

A waitress came over to them, wearing a short skirt and parlor-looking t-shirt with an apron. "Welcome to Downieville." She said with a warm smile. "What can I get for the two of you?"

"I'll have a…" Dean started as he looked up from the menu that was left on the table. His eyes widened as he drank in her figure. Long, blonde hair was tied up in two pigtails, the streamers coming out of a bun. Her dark blue eyes stood out against her pale skin and slightly pink cheeks, and her figure – whoa, those legs went for miles! "…your name and number." He finished.

A blonde eyebrow rose up, before she turned to the other man. "Is he always like this?" She asked in a soothing voice.

"He's usually worse." Sam answered as her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"He's just jealous because of my obvious charm." Dean winked at her.

"Obviously." The two replied.

"I don't like what's happening here." Dean stated before he looked back at the menu. "I'll take a coke and a bacon burger." He said, placing the menu back in its holder as she wrote it down.

"I'll take the same, but no onions, and I'll have a root beer instead." Sam told her with a smile.

She smiled warmly as she wrote it down. "I will have that out for you soon. My name is Serenity, if you two need anything." When Dean opened his mouth to make an input, she swiftly added, "That's only if it is related to your food." She gave Dean her own wink before walking off to put in the order.

Dean's mouth was literally hanging over as he watched her walk away, admiring her rear-end and the swaying of her hips. When his attention turned back to his brother, he found Sam's face pink from his barely controlled laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"Dude, you just got shut down." Sam laughed out loud now, crossing one arm over his chest as his other tried to cover his mouth and muffle his laughter.

Dean gave a glare. "Just watch, she can try and resist, but just one look of the 'smolder', and I will have her number, my friend."

Sam laughed some more. "Sure Dean, what ever you say."

"What?" He asked, his eyes wide in disbelief from the sheer lack of confidence his younger sibling had in him. "I will!"

Serenity returned at that moment and set down their respective drinks in from of them. "So," She started, handing them their straws. "What brings you two strangers to Downieville?" She asked with a small smile.

"We are doing some research." Dean stated, and Sam had to bite his tongue to stop from laughing. Dean was giving their waitress the 'smolder'. One of his eyebrows was raised in boyish charm, and on the opposite side his lips were pulled back in a sexy smirk. It would have worked normally… perhaps today just wasn't Dean's lucky day.

"Are you alright?" Serenity asked, her blue eyes furrowing slightly in worry. "You look like you might be, well… constipated."

Sam let out a belt of uncontrollable laughter as Dean's face contorted into horror. "What?" Dean asked. "No! I am not… oh, forget it!" Dean crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window, a pout on his face.

Sam had to take a napkin and wipe the corner of his eyes and tears of mirth came out. It did not help when Serenity gave Sam a playful wink as she turned to go help another table.

When Serenity brought them their food, Dean did not even look at her. They both ate in silence, the two brothers looking around the café and inspecting the patrons and eavesdropping on their conversations. It wasn't until Serenity delivered their change to them that any conversation resumed. "If you guys are looking for a good place to research, you might want to go a few stores down." She told them.

"Sorry?" Sam asked.

"You said you were here for research," She reminded. "This town has a lot of history. It was up for being the state capitol, but the flood destroyed most of the town. What you see is actually built on top of the ruins of the original town."

Sam and Dean shared a look, but the waitress did not notice. "Just a few stores down, in the teal colored small store, you will find the town's museum. That should help you two out."

Sam gave a grateful smile. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure and take care." She said, moving to answer the call of another patron.

The two brothers stood up, and Sam placed down a ten dollar tip. "Dude, what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"She was a great waitress and helped us out. Now let's go. If what Serenity said is true, then there is a great possibility that this town has a lot of ghosts in it."

Dean sent one more look to the blonde woman as he followed the younger Winchester out of the café. "Yeah, sounds like it."

88888888

Dean found himself currently sitting in one of five tables at the town's library, surrounded by old books and dust. "Well, I know what I got. Did you find anything on that dinosaur of a computer?" Dean asked.

Sam was wearing a face of frustration as he restrained himself from smacking the thirty year old piece of equipment. "Yeah. The town was settled in late 1849 as part of the California Gold Rush. Two years later it had a population of over five thousand people but soon after that it greatly dropped." 

"Well, I found out that a mob lynched a Mexican woman. Her name was Juanita," Dean said, his voice taking an accent and sing-song tone for her name before he continued. "She murdered a white miner. It was the only lynching of a female in California history – could be a lead to a possible spiteful spirit around here." Dean said. "Find anything on that flood?"

Sam nodded, removing himself from the ancient computer and picking up an old laminated newspaper. "Straight from a witness. The flood happened in 1937." He sat beside his brother, laying the newspaper in front of him. "The flooding itself happened pretty quick it seemed. It started slow, but once tree trunks and telephone poles and other debris cluttered the river under the bridge so water couldn't pass through, it quickly flooded the streets with three feet of water before sinking the town."

Dean looked over the paper. "At least some crews tried to clear it before it got too bad…" He muttered, still reading and looking at the black-and-white photos. "Apparently entire houses were uprooted and drifted away." He read on. "Entire buildings collapsed. It looks like this town was the only one to get great damage – it says here that in the Sierra County, Downieville suffered the most by far. Most of the town was swept away."

"So we could have the perfect reason as to why terrifying haunts were here… but as far as we know, the only thing supernatural around here is all this angel talk." Sam spoke before letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Well, then it looks like it's about time to start interviewing the locals." Dean said. "Thank god, I need some fresh air. We've been breathing dust for the last hour."

Sam merely shook his head and placed back the newspaper articles.

88888888

_Source on the Downieville flood of 1937: __The Sierran,__a publication of the Sierra County Historical Society. __Winter 2008._

So, what did you all think? I think my writing is really starting to come along, don't you?

Reviews are my muse! Thank you all for reading my new story, I hope you enjoy it as well as my last!

~_Sandreline_


	2. Small Town Secret

**Hunter's Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so happy that you are enjoying the story so far. I love getting reviews from all of you, especially familiar faces. It makes me so proud, as both writer and a friend that the names of you who have been with me for over six years now, are still interested in reading what I am writing. So thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart.

I hope you all continue to enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Small Town Secret**

Dean and Sam walked outside of the library slash will-die-breathing-dust museum building, once again letting their trained eyes scan around the small town. "You know, I just thought of something…" Sam commented.

"Oh yeah? What is going on in your brain, college boy?" Dean asked.

Sam gave his older brother a punch in his shoulder before he spoke. "When I was trying to get information on the angel sightings, nothing came up. There were no newspaper articles or anything."

Dean gave his brother a curious look. "But Ellen told us the Hunters that were talking to her said there had been at least a hundred sightings."

Sam gave a nod. "I know."

The older Winchester kicked a rock that was in his way, watching as it flew into the street. "So that leaves two options. One is that Ellen told us some story that some drunken Hunters told her and there is no angel. Or…"

Sam sighed. "Or the town is keeping it to themselves."

Dean sighed as well. "Yup, and I very much doubt that Ellen would send us on a wild goose chase."

Sam nodded again, placing his hands in his pockets to help warm them. "Yup." He looked to his left, spotting the diner they had eaten at a few hours earlier. "I say its time we start asking some locals."

"So much for going with the reporter routine." Dean complained. "If the town really is keeping this to themselves, then they sure as hell won't talk to reporters." He followed his brother into the diner with a rising sense of dread at the higher lever of difficulty this case was taking. Then again, maybe the hot blonde waitress was still working…

Of course, after taking a guess that the locals were being tight lipped, it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise that they were not getting any more information. As soon as the pair of Hunters brought up the subject, it caused everyone to change the subject or send them on their way. The topic of angels was like a light switch in the conversations, suddenly turning them off. Dean slammed down is now-empty coffee mug on the table. The fact that no one was too keep on talking about the matter led him to believe that something actually _was_ going on in the remote town. "This is ridiculous. Why won't anyone tell us anything?"

A pale, feminine hand appeared in his vision, a coffee pot attached as his mug was re-filled with the black liquid. The sweet aroma of fresh coffee filled his nose as Serenity smiled softly to them and answered. "You shouldn't pry so much. These people are trying to keep the miracle quiet."

"Why?" Sam asked. "Most towns would be advertising like crazy, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that this town could really use the traffic of tourists."

"They fear the propaganda will cause the being to flee." The blonde answered, her dark blue eyes piercing.

"I noticed you said 'being'. Do you not buy the whole 'angel' thing?" Dean asked as he took a sip of his drink. A second later and he let out a curse, having burnt his tongue on the still-too-hot beverage.

She smiled softly at the two of them. "No, I do not. I think it is just someone who wants to keep the innocents safe, to purge the darkness that has settled over this part of the country and then move on."

Dean nodded. "I know how you feel." His eyes became distant as he recalled the time a year ago on the east coast, when people were murdering random strangers and then claiming an angel told them it was the will of God. It was nothing but a murdered priest thinking he was an agent of said God. He firmly believed that if angels existed, they would have protected his mother, his father.

Sam, knowing exactly what his brother was thinking that made him go silent, spoke up to cut the tension. "What makes you think that?"

Serenity gave a small shrug before giving one of her thousand watt smiles. "I jut have a feeling. Besides, a few witnesses have said that she usually asked them not to say anything." Suddenly, she looked up at the Coca-Cola clock on the wall and smiled again. "I would love to keep talking, but my shift is over." She gave the two of them a nod before walking away. Both Winchesters watched as she replaced the pot of coffee back on its proper burner, and removed her apron before moving to the staff room to most likely change into some normal clothes.

Sam turned to look at his older sibling, who was still staring at the backside of Serenity. "Dean, I have a weird feeling about her." He whispered while leaning forward to avoid any eavesdropping.

"Yeah, I do too. It's called a boner and it occurs when you're aroused. But you need to cool it, because I have dib's." Dean turned to look at Sam.

In turn, the younger Winchester had to refrain from giving his hormonal brother the middle finger and settled for rolling his eyes. "Not like that, you moron." He said exasperated. "I mean, why did Serenity refer to the angel as a 'she'. You have to admit, she seemed pretty sure about the angel."

Dean blinked. There was a pause as Sam waited to see what his brother would say, before Dean blinked again. "Are you kidding me?" Dean finally asked. "Serenity is just a young, hot piece of woman who listens to the diner gossip." He told his brother before finishing his coffee again.

Sam looked over as he heard Serenity's voice once more as she bid her co-workers goodnight. She was wearing black jeans with a baggy hoodie, and she waved goodbye to the men in the kitchens over the food. Suddenly, Sam slapped down the cash to cover the tap and rushed his brother. "Come on Dean, let's go."

Dean's eyes lit up. "We get to follow her? As in, behind her?"

Sam smacked his brother upside the head. "Can you please focus, Dean? I swear!"

Dean scowled. "Seriously dude, you are a buzz kill."

88888888

Sam and Dean had mastered the art of following possible suspects. Of course, that didn't mean that they had mastered the art of walking silently, so it was a good thing that the blonde they were stalking had her headphones in her ears while listening to music. Her hands were in the front pocket of her large sweater, most likely to help keep them warm from the cold night of the high mountains. She was walking out of the town, having just passed the gas station and walking south along the highway. Nothing could be heard except for a few owls here and there as well as their booted feet crunching along the asphalt.

"Where do you think she is going?" Sam whispered as well as he could. The night was bright, the full moon completely illuminating the forest around them and making it so they did not have to walk with their flashlights on. They watched Serenity disappear around the first bend of the curvy mountain road, and they waited a few moments before taking it themselves.

"I think I know." Dean whispered back. "According to a map of this place, about a hundred yards ahead is a small cut in the mountain, where a cafe with the best waffles in northern California is. There were a few houses around it. She must live in one of those."

Sam only nodded, moving to walk along around the second bend in the road where Serenity had disappeared around. This part of the state seemed to be plentiful in such bends, which made it very dangerous to drive at night. Sam and Dean stood for a few moments, waiting to be sure that Serenity wouldn't see them when they rounded the curve after her. When they walked around, however, she was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as his eyes scanned the road.

Both of the brothers jumped back in fright as a large tree branch feel from above. The two Winchesters pulled out some MMP40's from their jackets, aiming up in the air. "Do you think something got her?" Sam asked, pulling out a flashlight and searching the trees.

Dean knelt by the road. "Found her footprints." He commented, following them just two feet further up the road before they disappeared. "Something grabbed her, and from the branch that nearly smashed us I am going to say it went up." Dean tilted his head back, looking at the trees that covered the mountains around them. "No blood, so that rules out Wendigos."

"And werewolves. We didn't hear a scream, and since Vampires like to play with their food we can rule them out." Sam added, turning to look behind them.

"No angel I know has ever kidnapped someone. We could be dealing with a demon - it wouldn't be the first time that one has impersonated something it wasn't." Dean put his gun away. "I want to know what the hell is going on."

Sam opened his mouth to reply when a vicious snarl interrupted him. Suddenly both brothers were standing side-by-side, guns pointed at the cliff over their heads. The growl came again, followed by a howl.

"What was that you were saying about werewolves, Sammy?" Dean asked as a large wolf came into view.

"Oh fuck, I don't have any silver bullets!" Sam cried before the two men opened fire.

The dark gray wolf snarled at them, leaping away as it moved to tackle them. They continued to fire their guns, keeping the wolf trained on their sights as best they could. However, the large wolf had the advantage of knowing the terrain as it weaved through the trees lining the pavement before everything went silent.

"Where is it?" Dean asked, his breath visible in the chilly air.

"I don't know." Sam replied, his gun pointing to the forest as his eyes desperately scanned the trees.

A howl sounded from behind them, and the two brothers turned to see the large wolf leap from behind the metal banister on the curve of the road, it landing before them with glowing red eyes and glittering fangs. They tried to shoot, but they had already shot off all of their rounds. The wolf lunged at them as it tasted victory.

Only to be blasted back by a beam of silver light. Sam and Dean, who had fallen to the ground as the werewolf charged them, turned to look over their shoulders at the source of their salvation.

Sam's eyes widened and Dean's throat went dry. Dean had never believed in angels, but what he saw before him quickly changed his mind - especially if all sexy angels wore the hot little number she did!

The ethereal woman was glowing a faint silver, as if all the moonlight was centered on her being. Large, glittering white wings were spread out behind her as she approached them with the heels of her white shoes clicking on the pavement. She wore a very short white dress with a gold belt around her waist and a heart belt buckle. The top of the dress had a gold sailor's flap at her shoulders, and on her chest was a glowing gold brooch. In her hand was a tall staff, where the brother's assumed the beam of silver light had originated from. And just like Ellen had told them, she had very long silver hair and blue eyes with a tell tale gold crescent moon on her forehead.

She turned to look at the two of them. "Leave now. I shall take care of this creature." The voice of the angel in front of them was so soothing, almost like the tingling of bells with a regal air. The angel wings on her back folded behind her as she spoke.

Sam recovered first. "No way, we can take care of it."

"A noble quest, but I must insist. I am the only one capable of saving this creature."

"Now hold on just a minute there. Just because you can cause men to fantasize about angels doing dirty deeds to them do not mean that you can make us listen to you." Dean called out. "This is our gig." He was completely confident, until two large beasts appeared at her side while walking out of the shadows as if by magic.

"Whoa!" Sam cried and he and Dean scrambled back. "I thought Ellen said that there was only one!"

"Must not have known about the other." Dean commented as two very large and frightening panthers came to stand on either side of the angel. One was indeed black, but the other was white. Sure enough, both creatures had the identical crescent moons on their foreheads that the angel did.

Suddenly, the two panther-like creatures let out snarls and charged forward. Sam and Dean gave a scream and ducked, but it wasn't for a few seconds until they realized they had jumped _over_ the two humans to attack the werewolf, who had stood up and was stalking its prey anew.

The Hunters watched with wide, fearful eyes as the creatures scratched and tackled the werewolf, snarls and growls and howls being heard from the tumbling mass of fur. It wasn't until the angel stood between the Winchesters with a glowing staff that they lost any sense of control over the situation. "Luna, Artemis!" The angel called out in warning, "Now!"

The black and white beasts leapt away without hesitation, and the silver glow from the divine staff spread, enveloping everything in the area.

When it died down, only Sam and Dean remained. Both were panting heavily from a mix of the adrenaline and what they had seen, turning to look at one another with bewildered looks. They remained silent for near a minute before Dean spoke. "What I wouldn't give to have had Dad seen that, and then try to explain it."

Sam nodded. "Dean, I think that she might have been a real angel."

Dean scowled before standing, his clothes covered now in dirt. "No shit, Sherlock!" He shouted out of frustration, batting his clothes to get rid of the dust and grime. "What are we going to do?"

Sam turned to his brother with wide eyes that were filled with awe and disbelief. "I have no idea..."

88888888

Dean scowled as he threw a book across the motel room, hitting the wall besides Sam's head. "Hey!" Sam growled. "Do you mind? That almost hit me!"

"Well, if it did I might not be so frustrated right now." Dean replied as he let his head fall backwards to hit the headboard of the cheap motel.

"Would you chill, dude? Besides, I think I got something." Sam told his impatient partner. He stood up from the seat at the small table, moving to sit beside his brother with his computer on his lap. He pointed to the screen, showing his brother the picture of a large cat and the word 'Benandanti' beside it.

"What's this?" Dean asked.

"I think I found out what those two panther creatures were." Sam said, scrolling down the webpage a little. "It says here that Benandanti, which means 'good doer', were practitioners of white magic who followed the Goddess Diana."

"I am not seeing your point." Dean said as he squinted his eyes at the screen to read.

"Diana is the goddess of the Moon, Dean." Sam said with a sigh. "It's basic high school Mythology."

"Well that would explain the crescent moon marks on their heads." Dean pointed out.

"It is a full night tonight, Dean." Sam went on, before returning to reading the article. "You could not decided if you wanted to be one, you were chosen. It's said that it was forced on certain people as an accident at birth, where if the baby was born with the caul still covering their body, mostly their head, they would become anti-witches and take the form of animals."

"What is a caul?" Dean asked.

"It's the inner fetal membrane of the amniotic sack." Sam answered.

"Ew, that's gross." Dean commented. "What else does it say?"

"Not much." Sam frowned. "They were murdered off during the Inquisition in the sixteenth century. In 1692, an old man named Theiss was tried for being a werewolf, that's kind of interesting..."

"Look here." Dean said, placing his finger on the screen. Sam hit it, mad that his brother touched the screen, but Dean sent him a glare and pointed to it again but this time purposefully leaving a fingerprint. "It says here they had mysterious healing powers and the ability to see witches. They fought against evil such as 'Malandanti' and 'Stigoni'- whatever they are - and protected their villages while keeping the paths of the dead from this world secure." He paused. "They sound a lot like us."

"Dean," Sam started slowly. "What if it isn't an angel at all?" He looked at his brother. "What if we saw a Goddess?"

Dean shook his head. "I think you finally cracked, Sammy."

"I'm serious." His tone implied that he was, at the very least. "Diana is said to be the Moon Goddess, the Queen of Heaven and Divine Hunter, protector of animals and the Lady of Beasts." He looked back at his laptop screen. "Everything that we have seen seems to fit. What if she is here to take care of the village, like the lore says? This town has a dark history with a lot of loss of life. Maybe Serenity had it right - that whatever the woman is, angel or goddess, is here to cleanse the darkness before moving on?"

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "It's doing our job, and you think we should just bail and let it be."

Sam looked at his brother's face. "Well, yeah. I mean, maybe that is why no one in this place is talking about it. They know what is really going on, and they want to keep quiet about it so as not to make it move on before their town is cleansed." Sam saw the continued look of disbelief on his brother's face. "It all fits. She showed up to save us from the werewolf, which is a creature of darkness. She said that only she would be able to 'save it'."

"That also fits a lot of spiritual activity if you ask me." Dean countered. "Appearing out of no where, controlling beasts that could be Hell Hounds for all we know, and disappearing in flashes of light?" Dean shook his head. "I think we need to turn in. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow, including talking to Serenity and finding out what happened when we lost her." Having said his peace, he flopped down on his pillow and closed his eyes.

Sam sighed and nodded, closing his laptop before getting ready to turn in. His psychic abilities were telling him that this was no demon possession or evil spirit - he knew without a doubt that he witnessed the real deal.

The Winchester boys had seen a lot in their lives, things that no normal human would even begin to understand. They had been raised to disperse evil spirits and exorcist demons. Whether it be angel or goddess, Sam did not want to get in its way. It was purity it its truest form, when the winged woman appeared Sam was overpowered by a sense of warmth.

Whatever was going on, Sam knew that whatever happened this night was as real as he was.

88888888

So there is chapter 2! What do you all think? Please feel free to let me know!

_~ Sandreline_


	3. Never Have I Ever Heard a Cat Talk

**Hunter's Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Like I said, I am on a roll for updating these past two weeks!

I am a 'little' disappointed in the amount of review for this story though – it already has over a thousand hits, but only ten reviews?

To those of you that have reviewed – **thank you all so so so much!** I am so glad that you are all enjoying this story. I pride myself in keeping our favorite leads as in-character as I can, and I am so glad that you all think I have been doing a wonderful job of that.

I have to agree with all of you – I am surprised there are not more Supernatural / Sailor Moon crossovers. It seems like an obvious cross, don't you think?

**_To clarify where the story is taking place between the two shows:_** The story is set after Sailor Moon: Stars, and at the beginning of season 3 of Supernatural. (That is where I am now in Supernatural, so anything after I do not know. So if I mess something up – sorry!) Serenity became Sailor Cosmos because her friends wished for normal lives, and she and Mamoru broke up because he did not wish to be tied to his destiny. It will be explained in better detail as the story goes on. Enjoy!****

Thank you again so much everyone!

**Chapter 3: Never have I Ever Heard a Cat Talk**

The only light that one had to illuminate the dark rural night was the full moon. Its silver light seemed brighter here than in other places, which could result in negative repercussions if it made Sam and Dean visible to their suspect.

The olderWinchesterhad been correct in his assumption that Serenity lived in one of the three houses half a mile out of Downieville. In fact, the blonde waitress lived in the small house at the top of the dirt path, looking over the other houses but where the other houses could not see her.

Dean gave his brother a hand signal meant to tell him to walk around to the other side of the small building, to which Sam nodded and obeyed. Like the other houses in this small town, it was more a single apartment then a house. It couldn't have been more than eight hundred square feet. Dean pressed himself against the wall and craned his neck to look inside. The inside was open – no walls divided the interior, which made the small space seem larger. A queen sized bed was on back wall that rested against the mountain with a small night stand on each side of the bed. On the next wall was a single couch that looked like it also could have a pull out bed. Beside it was a small desk with a laptop. The kitchen was on the opposite side, sharing the wall with the only door to get inside. A closed door, where Serenity must have been, led Dean to assume that was where the bathroom was. The house was very plain and simple like the rest of the town, but it did have personal touches. There were several paintings hanging on the plain walls to give it splashes of color. The entire abode seemed to have a slight Asian theme, except for the corner full of scratching posts and kitty toys.

"She's a cat person… I hate cats…" He mumbled. By this time, he could see Sam's eyes poking in from the opposite window.

Sam made eye contact with his brother and gave a small nod. Both slipped back slightly from the windows when the bathroom door opened to reveal Serenity, who walked out wearing pajama shorts and a spaghetti-strap shirt. Her long hair was let down from its twin bun style, and Dean's eyes widened at the actual length of hair the woman had. No wonder she wore it the way she did, it was touching the floor!

_Wait a minute_, he thought, _it's not as gold as it was earlier_. Dean's eyes narrowed. No, he wasn't seeing things, her hair appeared almost silver. Did she dye it?

"Luna? Artemis?" Both Hunter's eyes widened. Those were the names that the angel or goddess –what ever she was- had called the two Benandanti's last night. They watched from their own respective peep-windows as two cats jumped onto her bed, looking at her. One was black and the other was white. Dean had to stop himself from letting out a string of curses as he saw the matching marks on the foreheads of the cats.

Dean sent Sam another hand signal through the window, and the youngerWinchesternodded. They both moved to meet at the Impala, Sam's eyes wide in disbelief as Dean continued to mentally swear.

"Do you think she knows?" Sam asked. "The scratching posts inside could mean that she thinks they are just house cats. They could slip out at night without her knowing."

Dean opened up the trunk of his beloved car. "No, Sammy. I think she knows more of what is going on then we want to believe." Dean grabbed a gun and a few magazines of silver bullets, slapping one clip against the palm of his hand before loading it into his gun. He paused for a few moments. He wished, with everything in him, that Serenity was not a demon.

"Dean, are you sure we should do this?" Sam looked at his brother worried. He knew that Dean liked Serenity, hell he did too! But his brother's feeling for the woman were different then his own. Sam mimicked his brother's actions, grabbing some holy water and salt as well.

Dean closed the trunk, his face battle ready. "Let's get some answers."

As quietly as they could, they approached the front door. Sam nodded to Dean, and Dean kicked it open. The charged in, guns scanning the small perimeter of the house, and it took them a few seconds to realize that it was empty.

"What the Hell…" Sam asked.

"That was my question." A cool female voice stated from behind.

Both brothers spun around, their guns pointing at Serenity who was regarding them with dark blue piercing eyes. Her two cats were not longer cuddly house cats, but growling large Benandanti panthers that stood on either side of her and effectively blocking the exit.

"I honestly thought that you two would not stoop so low as to spy on a woman in her home in the late hours of the night." Serenity told them in the same cool tone. Now that they were close to her, they could see the same un-turned gold crescent moon glowing on her forehead.

"It comes with the job description." Dean told her in an equally cool tone, his gun pointing at the white beast while Sam's was pointing to the black one.

"We know what you are doing, Serenity." Sam began as he kept his voice warm. "We don't want to hurt you if you are innocent, but if you are a demon we are going to stop you."

Serenity tilted her head to the side slightly in curiosity. "You are accusing me of being a demon?" The black beast beside her let out a feral growl and the white twin crouched to prepare for the pounce. "Me?" Serenity couldn't help it, she burst into laughter. Dean and Sam exchanged curious looks, both keeping them guns pointed at the Benandanti.

_(Serenity, now is not the time to be laughing.) _ Dean and Sam froze and the female voice that they heard more in their head then in their ears.

(_They **are **pointing guns at us, after all.)_ A masculine voice seconded with a growl in his tone.

"I can't help it, it was just too funny!" Serenity said, leaning against the white beast as she wiped away a tear from her eye. "They think I'm a demon!"

_(Then perhaps you should explain?)_ Spoke the female voice again. The black beast's tail snapped angrily behind it as it eyed Sam like a large meal.

"Did those things just talk?" Dean asked. Serenity only laughed more. "I said, did they talk?" He repeated as his voice took on a sharp tone as his fear level rose. They might just be out of their jurisdiction on this one.

_(Serenity…)_ The male voice reminded as the white panther turned to look at the woman leaning against it.

"Alright, I get it. Dean, Sam, you both can put those away. We won't hurt you." Serenity stood up, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes as she closed the front door to her home.

"We will, when those things back off." Dean stated, his gun not wavering even though Sam slowly lowered his.

A silver glow encircled the two Benandanti, and soon they began to shrink. When the light cleared, they were back to the size of cuddly kittens once more, only they kept piercing glowing eyes on the two boys. Dean slowly lowered his gun.

"What is going on here?" Sam asked. "Are you really the angel? Do you really save people, or are you a demon in disguise?"

"Why don't I make some tea?" She said, turning to walk over to her kitchen and set the pot on the stove.

"We will explain, so long as you do." Dean and Sam looked down at the two cats, the male voice that had spoken coming from the white one.

"It talked." Dean stated.

"Yes, we talk. You humans can be so simple minded sometimes." The black cat was the owner of the female voice.

"I need to sit down." Sam stated, all but falling onto the couch.

"That was my reaction the first time as well." Serenity told them while handing each brother a mug of steaming tea. "So, I am going to guess and say that you two are Hunters?" She moved to sit on the floor, both felines moving to take their traditional places at either side of her. The black cat's eerie red eyes leveled a glare at both young men, white the blue eyes of the white cat were much friendlier then they had been before.

"We are." Dean answered, setting the mug down. "But that doesn't exactly tell us what you are."

"That is a bit of a long story…" Serenity began, looking down at her mug.

"Give us the short version." Dean's piercing eyes.

Serenity set the cup down. "We are aliens with magic powers."

Sam spit out the tea he had drank, and Dean turned as pale as a ghost.

Serenity let out a laugh once again. "That always happens with the short version."

"I think I may want to hear the longer version…" Sam choked out as he wiped off the front of his shirt.

"First, we should make introductions." Luna stated, her tail swaying along the floor. "I am Luna, royal advisor to the Moon kingdom and guardian of the Queen. This is my partner Artemis."

"And what are you, technically?" Sam asked.

"We are originally from a planet called Mau." Artemis began, his voice tinkling with a amusement. "Hence why we are aliens."

"And you?" Dean asked, unable to keep the hurt look from his eyes as he turned his gaze to who he thought was a small town waitress.

Serenity took a deep breath. "I am Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Cosmos, the keeper of peace and the Guardian of Cosmic Balance, daughter of Queen Selenity and the goddess Selene."

"I _knew_ it." Sam paused. "Granted I assumed Diana, but I just knew you were a goddess."

Serenity arched a silver eyebrow. "Oh?" She paused. "Technically, it's the same person just a different name. How did you know that?"

Sam pointed to the two felines. "They are Benandanti, right?"

Luna nodded. "That is the name the Terrans gave us, yes. Though, the Egyptians called us the Guardians of the Underworld." He smirked… well, as much as a cat could. "To this day, demons fear the sight of us."

"According to legend, the Benandanti were warriors of Diana the Moon Goddess." Sam informed them. "I just connected the dots."

"This cannot be real." Dean's cold voice cut in.

"What?" Sam's head snapped to look over at his brother. "Dean, what are you talking about?"

"Just like there is no such thins as angels, there is no such thing as a goddess. That is all mythology crap that some ancient civilizations believed in." Dean added.

Serenity stood. "I am not sure about angels, but I can assure you that Goddesses are real." She stood up from her sitting position on the ground, and closed her eyes. The golden moon on her forehead glowed, and both men's eyes widened as a crystal appeared out of her chest and floated into her palm. "This is called the Silver Moon Crystal. It was created by Selene herself, and only the decedents of the royal Lunarian line can wield it." She held it out slightly to show them its pure light.

Sam's psychic power was going crazy. Pain free visions filled his mind's eye, views of a beautiful white palace on the Moon with a view of Earth in the distance. Several women in uniforms of different colors welding strange powers flashed by his eyes. He was filled with warmth and purity like he had never felt before.

Dean's focus was the silver light. The darkness that had been growing inside him vanished. He felt refreshed, like new. His doubt began to disperse – is this was it was like to be free from evil?

"This Crystal gives me the power to send Chaos back where it belongs." Serenity told them, returning the Crystal to its proper place. "For a few years now, I have been traveling the planet to battle the darkness that is growing." Her eyes hardened. "Like it did back when my Mother ruled a thousand years ago."

Luna cut in. "We noticed that just over a month ago, there was an explosion of evil entities in the Wyoming area." Luna spoke up. "Since then, it has been a non-stop battle of anything from Werewolves to Vampires, but mostly possessions and demons."

"What is why we are here." Artemis continued. "We have been trying to purge the world of the evil entities that are running rampant. Places like Downieville, where a history of tragedies such as the Flood of 1937 and mob lynching, have actually turned the towns mass of spiritual energies into magnets for such activity."

"Yeah…" Sam started slowly, looking at his brother with a guilty face. "We can explain that…"

"Oh you can, can you?" Artemis asked.

"That was about the time that the yellow-eyed demon opened up the Hell Gate." Dean said steadily.

Serenity's eyes widened. "Hell Gate?" She asked. She turned to her advisors before looking at the two Hunters. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not the only one with a long story." Dean stated with a cocky tone.

"It all started on the night I turned six months old." Sam's voice took a soft tone. "A yellow eyed demon killed our mother. Since then, our father raised us to become Hunters. We have spent our whole lives searching for it, so we could kill it and any other demon that we come across."

"Which we finally did," Dean added. "But not before yellow-eyes opened the gate."

"Since then, it has been a war." Sam continued. "We have taken on things from powerful demons to the Seven Deadly Sins."

Serenity felt herself sink to the floor. "I think you had better tell us what is going on." She gave a pause, looking at each of her guardians before turning back to them. "And then I think that we should work together and kick some demon ass."

Sam gave a small smile, and Dean finally relaxed as he once again worked the 'Smolder'. "I think we can make an arrangement."

Serenity tilted her head to the side. "You know, I have some Pepto-Bismol in my cabinet if you are still having stomach trouble."

Sam burst into laughter as Dean's jaw dropped. Serenity smirked and gave a wink, and the younger Winchester knew that the next part in their journey would be the best time of his life.

88888888

So, what do you think? Don't feel shy – leave a review! Wait till you see the adventures that happen next, when the Winchester boys teach her about Hunting, and she teaches them about magic.

_~Sandreline_


	4. Going Berserk

**Hunter's Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello again, everyone! I am so glad that all of you are enjoying this story – it makes me so happy to read your reviews and the private messages that are flooding my inbox. I hope that I can continue to keep you all entertained!

**To celebrate May 1****st****: **I am dedicated this chapter to all of our troops (and not just because I love and support my amazing Marine). We are celebrating from Sea to shining Sea the dangers that our wonderful military puts themselves in to keep us safe at home. We can only hope that they know how proud we are of them, and know that each and every day we shower them with thanks. Oo Rah!

Enjoy, and don't be shy to review or flame!

**Chapter 4: Going Berserk**

The warm rays of the sun filtered through the window of the small house to land on the face of the younger Winchester, and causing him to scrunch up his eyes in protest of being awoken.

He wasn't the only one. The room was filled with groans of his older brother that had no problem being much louder in his protestations. "What the hell is the annoying sun trying to do to me? Let me sleep!"

A bell-like laughter caused both young men to jump up with a start, confused as to why a female was in the room with them. This, of course, only caused the feminine laughter to grow.

"I am not sure why you are laughing," Another feminine voice chided. "It was not that long ago that it would take nothing short of an earthquake to wake you up."

The two Winchesters slowly recalled the events that happened last night as they relaxed, though they were still off-set by the talking feline that was before them. "I don't think I'm ever going to get use to that." Dean mumbled.

"Good morning." Spoke the male cat, who was smiling smugly as his tail swirled around his front paws.

"Morning, Artemis." Sam replied. Dean looked over at his brother, wondering if maybe it was because of all his psychic weirdness that allowed him to be more accepting of the situation.

"I trust that the two of you slept well." Serenity smiled warmly from her seat on her coffee table, her chin resting on the palm of one of her hands as she smiled innocently. Her hair was once more back to its golden color and the crescent mark on her forehead was gone. She had changed into jeans and a jean halter-top, and she was smiling like she had just discovered a humorous secret.

"What's with the look?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What look?" Serenity answered innocently with a sweet tone.

Sam pointed. "That one, I know that one. What embarrassing thing did we do?"

Serenity's smile grew wider. "Not you, but your brother." She turned her attention to Dean, and her smile grew wicked. "I didn't take you for a drooler."

Dean cursed as he wiped the side of his mouth with his jacket sleeve as Sam laughed at him, leaving Serenity to all but purr in contentment. Dean, however, what wondering what the hell happened to his usual mojo. "Har, har." He replied, forcing himself not to blush. "So what's the plan? Do you officially tag along with us now or what?"

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I was going to have the two of you tag along with _us,_" She corrected. "…unless you wish to continue running from the law and using identity theft to buy food and weapons." She gave a playful wink.

"We did a little research last night." Luna purred.

"Nothing is hidden from our source." Artemis added.

"And how do you do it, O Superior One?" Dean countered back.

Serenity smirked, rising to stand as she placed a hand on her hip. "I _am_ a Queen, after all. We have a common goal, so like I said last night, we should team up." Her face turned serious for a moment now that they were talking business. "If you help us, we will pay for everything from gas to weapons and clothing."

Sam immediately opened his mouth to protest. "You don't have to do-" He was silenced by Serenity's glare, which actually caused him to take a step back.

"You do not have a say in the matter." She told them.

The white feline's ears lowered. "Trust me; you don't want to argue with her."

"It seems like it was be fun." Dean smirked. "You must be a tiger in the bedroom."

Serenity blushed red, taking a step forward and punching him in the arm. Unfortunately for Dean, she was a lot stronger than she looked. "Ow…" Dean grumbled as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I don't exactly like taking advantage of you like that, but I also don't like identity theft option, either…" The younger Winchester added.

"So what is the game plan from here on out?" Dean asked, rubbing his arm a second longer before stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. "Sammy and I usually just do things our way: drive from town to town and take care of business."

"We do something similar." Luna pointed out, moving to leap onto the coffee table so as to better look at everyone.

"There are still a few matters here to look after." Artemis concluded. "The fact that there was no activity last night means that they are aware of the presence of either Serenity or the two of you, or both." The white cat added. "But hopefully it will only be another day or two before we can move on."

"Like you said, this is now a war." Luna nodded in agreement. "If you boys really where there when the Hell Gate was opened, then we soon will be facing worse than the Seven Deadly Sins."

"How do you figure?" Sam asked.

"Another perk of being me." Serenity spoke up, her voice taking a sad tone. "I am a goddess, the daughter of Selene. That makes Hades my Uncle."

"The mythological god of the Underworld." Sam added.

"This sounds like I'm not going to like what your about to say." Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not really." Serenity added. "There are devils and demons, as you know. Christianity had one thing right, but that was only because they adapted many Pagan beliefs to make their own religion easier to switch to." Sam nodded in understanding to the woman's words. "Uncle Hades is what the Christians call 'the Devil', or Lucifer. He is in charge of the entire underworld."

"Yup, I definitely do not like where this is going." Dean sighed.

"When the Hell Gate opened," Luna spoke, shooting Dean a glare for his interruptions, "more than the Seven Deadly Sins escaped from Tartarus."

"I know that one!" Dean smirked. "It's like the prison of Hell, a place where the baddest of the bad go." Dean paused. "It's official, I don't like this."

Artemis's blue eyes gave them a piercing look. "We have reason to believe, from the reports of Hades, that Medusa and others have escaped; but we will not know until we continue to fight."

Sam's eyes bugged out of his head as he flopped back down onto the couch. "You know what is still lurking around here, don't you?" He asked. "What you need to find that is terrorizing this town before we can move on to another?"

"What you saw the other night wasn't a werewolf." Serenity told them.

Dean snapped his fingers. "That's right." Dean turned to Sam. "Remember Madison in San Francisco?"

Sam looked away, and Serenity was all but drowning in his sadness. Dean continued quickly. "Focus man, don't think about that. Think about how she was a werewolf, and that she _didn't _turn into a wolf, just grew painful claws and ugly teeth."

Sam's head snapped up, eyes wide. "You're right." He turned to Serenity. "So what the hell attacked us the other night?"

"A Berserker." She told them.

"Shut the fuck up." Dean stated in disbelief as he followed Sam's example and fell down into the couch.

Serenity nodded. "When get into their blind furies, they are able to take on an animal form. Some change into bears, others bulls; but this one was a wolf." She crossed her arms over her chest as she turned to lean against her wall. "I was able to heal it and turn it back into a human, taking its power and wiping its memory." She looked at them with dark eyes. "However, there is still one more out there."

"So just do the same thing you did before and we are good to go." Dean stated.

"It's not that easy, Dean." Sam spoke up, his eyes still wide.

"Sure it is, she hardly bat an eye last time!" He countered.

"The one that remains is no ordinary Berserker." Luna spoke slowly. "It's the First."

Silence filled the small house. Sam felt as if it would suffocate them any moment, and he dropped his head into his hands, letting out a sigh.

Dean spoke up. "Alright, all of you need to get out of this funk." He said. Turning to Sam, he smacked his brother upside the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Sam shouted.

"For loosing focus. And you say I'm the bad one…" Dean grumbled. "I don't care how deadly this thing is, we are going to treat it like we do every other case that we have."

"Start with information." Sam caught on. "We need to find its weakness."

Artemis' ears perked up. "They are human, until their rage consumes them. The best way to defeat it would be to wait until after its rage is over; it will be left in a weakened, enfeebled human state."

Dean clapped his hands once. "This is good, this is good." He said. "What else?"

Luna spoke up this time, standing as her maroon eyes sparkled. "They cannot be killed by normal weapons like guns and grenades." She looked at the Winchesters. "Trying to will only make them kill you faster."

"Why are you so excited about that?" Dean mumbled as he looked at the black feline.

"They are highly sexually active." Artemis added. "They often tried to steal away females of beauty to marry them."

Sam turned to Serenity. "That's why you posed as a waitress, isn't it?" Sam asked as Serenity nodded. "You were trying to find out who it was in their human form."

"Yup!" Serenity stated with a nod. "I thought it might have been Dean when I first met you, since you were the only one so open about hitting on me."

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean stated. "There is no way that a Berserker could look half as good as me!"

"They are reputed to be mistaken for trolls." Artemis joked.

"I can see it." Sam grinned before he was slapped upside the head again.

"So what is the plan?" Dean changed the topic with a sour pout on his lips.

"I go to work." Serenity stated, moving to grab a jacket. "I have a feeling that since nothing happened last night, our 'friend' will be most anxious today. I am hoping to get a lead."

"You shouldn't go alone." Sam pointed out.

The Cosmic warrior gave a wink. "You guys don't worry, and see if between the four of you, a plan can be made that will allow us to live through the Berserker's rage." She blew a kiss before closing the door behind her, soft laughter barely floating through the door as she walked away.

"Is she always like that?" Dean asked.

Luna looked proudly at the door where her charge had disappeared. "She has come a long way." She turned to look at the boys. "You told us about your history. While Artemis is looking up information, perhaps I should tell you about the crybaby that turned into the most powerful warrior for Light."

"Story time!" Dean cheered, wishing there was popcorn.

"Why do I get stuck with all the work?" Artemis grumbled as he leapt on the desk to use the computer.

88888888

Dean was admiring the few paintings that colored the walls of the small house. "You know, these are pretty impressive." He stated.

"Sailor Neptune made them." Luna told the oldest Hunter.

Dean's eyes remained on the painting he had been studying, but his mind was elsewhere. "She really just let them all go? She let them abandon her so that they can be happy and place the entire weight of the burden on her?"

Luna nodded, which Dean barely caught with the corner of his eye. "She has always been a very selfless person. She wants nothing more than for those that she loves to be happy, and if that meant sacrificing her own chance at a normal life, then she was only too eager to do it."

"That's stupid." Dean spat. He would give anything to have the life that the Jynn showed him: a normal life where his mother was alive and Sam was able to marry Jessica and go off to law school. Where he could settle down with a woman and be happy, not worrying about battling creatures thought to be nothing but campfire stories to scare people. "She could have had the same," Dean said. "…but she chooses to keep fighting." He turned to look at Luna. "Why?"

The cat's voice was warm with fondness and pride as she spoke. "She feels driven to protect." Luna smiled as best as a cat could. "When she was living on the Moon, the Princess would spend her time staring at the blue and green planet. She loved the planet so much, that she even fell in love with its Prince." Luna looked up at Dean. "You know that story now, so I shall jump ahead." Dean nodded for her to continue. "Serenity still holds a deep love for this planet and its people, and because it is now home to those she loves more than anything, she will stop at nothing to make it a safe place for them."

Dean shook his head as he looked at the painting once more. "You know, she almost makes me believe that Guardian Angels really do exist."

"Got something." Sam said from the desk chair, looking over Artemis' shoulder as the two of them worked on a plan. Dean and Luna went to join them, all four gathering to look at the screen.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Sam answered.

"As the first created, this Berserker will be far stronger than any other we have or will encounter." Artemis informed the others. "He was created by Odin himself, and as such only divine powers will halt him."

"Basically, you are telling us that Sammy and I are useless." Dean countered with a scowl.

"Not quite." Artemis turned to look to his left, and he and Luna had a conversation with their eyes. A few moments later, she reluctantly nodded. The white cat turned to look at them. "We may have weapons that you can use, even if it is not to the capacity that someone of divine heritage could."

Sam's voice snapped them off of their brooding. "Shouldn't Serenity have been home twenty minutes ago?"

Tension filled the air as they realized that the youngest Hunter was right.

88888888

"Hey blondie!" Spoke a frequent customer as he sat at the counter. Thomas was a burly man, covered in black hair from head to toe. He was not the most attractive man, especially being in his late forties, and he was very quiet when he came in, rather keeping to himself then mingling with the rest of the town. "You weren't here last night, I actually had to order."

Serenity set a cup of black, steaming coffee in front of Thomas. "Sorry about that." She said. "It was my night off and I forgot to tell Jessica."

"Just don't let it happen again." He took a sip, his eyes keeping to the view of the inside of his cup. "You need to be careful; I was worried that someone had taken for some private enjoyment."

A chill ran down Serenity's spine at his words. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey!" John called from back in the kitchen. "Take these boxes out to the dumpster, and then you can go home."

Serenity smiled, a little disappointed that she had no leads today. "Thanks John!" She said, moving to take off her apron and put her jacket on. She went into the kitchen, grabbing a bunch of the now-folded cardboard boxes and walking out the back after calling good night to the other workers there.

The moon shined down on its daughter, and Serenity took the time to send a loving smile up at it. The silver rays filled her with the energy that she had lost while taking care of a diner and lack of sleep from the night before. Some of her stress was lifted off her shoulders as she walked towards the dumpster, preparing to lift the cardboard in and head back to her current residence.

"I told you that you should be careful." Spoke a cold, deep voice from behind her.

Serenity spun around, dropping the cardboard boxes as she turned to face Thomas. "You scared me!" She smiled slightly, even though that hair on the back of her neck was standing up due to nerves. Something wasn't right – it was almost like the air around them was being charged by electricity. "What are you doing out here?"

"Getting some personal enjoyment," He answered with a growl. "It will be fulfilling to have my way with you, and then kill you as easily as you killed the others."

Serenity took a step back, her blue eyes widening but it was too late. Thomas stepped forward, his eyes glowing as he picked her up by her neck and through her into the forest with all his power.

She didn't have time to scream as her back impacted with a large tree trunk, before flying through the bark and hitting another. Spots clouded her vision as she tried to force her body up, the moonlight seeking out her form to give her support. "Well," She started, her voice sounding strong despite the painful protests it made at moving. "I should thank you for making this easier for me." She said. "I was planning on waiting for you to show yourself, but you were taking so long…" She replied.

"Cheeky for a human Hunter." Thomas replied as the hair on his body grew, and his teeth elongated into fangs. "You don't seem like you have the power to take the lives that you have."

"Funny, I think I've heard that before." She stated, finally able to stand tall now. She slowly walked towards Thomas, her form changing back to its true image. The gold seemed to drain out of her hair as the crescent moon on her head glowed, and her blue orbs took on silver flecks as if the galaxy itself was in her eyes.

Thomas growled. "You're not human after all, are you?" He stated with no short amount of angry surprise.

She smirked. "No, I'm not." Holding up a glowing hand, a compact appeared before it let out a blinding light. Not even an eye blink later and Thomas let out a feral roar as the rumored Angel he had heard about was standing before him.

"You want me, big boy?" She told it, hoping to ignite its anger. All she had to do was let its rage run its course and she could take care of it. "Come and get me." She challenged.

Thomas changed further, dark fur rippling up along his now bulging arms as he charged at her with full speed. Sailor Cosmos did not have time to brace as it took her to the ground, forcing her down while one hand squeezed her slim neck as they slid along the forest floor. Glowing eyes of malice stared down at her, his nostrils flaring as his grip tightened.

"I was created by Odin!" He roared, spit landing on her cheek. "You cannot stop me!"

Cosmos felt her face turning purple, her hands wrapped around the wrist that clenched her neck. A powerful blast of defense from the Silver Crystal shot the Berserker off of her, and the winged woman rolled on to her knees with a starvation for oxygen as her lungs heaved in survival instincts.

Thomas let out a howl as he made the full transformation as his rage continued to grow, turning to let out a vicious growl while he leapt towards her once more. It was only a beat of her wings that saved her from the sharp claws of the giant wolf as she shot into the air, thin scratches lining her arms from the branches of a few trees. The Berserker let out another growl as his prey evaded his attack, but quickly moved to leapt up a tree trunk in an attempt to force her back to the ground.

The Cosmic Guardian threw a sphere of sparkling lightening at the creature that so much desired her blood. It may be immune to iron weapons, but perhaps not her magical powers.

To her relief, it howled out in pain and it fell mid-air from its leap, landing on the ground with a loud howl of rage that promised revenge. However, the effect did not last longer than a few seconds before it was up once more, large amounts of salvation dripping from its mouth as the thought of sinking its teeth into the woman's flesh.

"That is so gross." She muttered. This thing was fast, and if she didn't act equally as fast or faster, the next time that thing just might get her. Cosmos's swirled around, summoning the power of Mercury around her in hopes of freezing that thing in place. Only when she turned in a complete circle did she loose sight of the thing.

"Shit." She cursed, maintaining the ring of icy water around her. Her dark blue eyes scanned the ground, before moving to look at the branches. She couldn't see anything, and felt nothing but a sudden sense of dread. She spread her wings, intent on flying higher to avoid a sudden attack, but it was too late.

Sailor Cosmos screamed as she plummeted to the ground, the whole length of her arm clutched in large sharp teeth as her nose got a full whiff of the scent of decaying meat on its breath. She continued to scream as they fell, though the Berserker was not fazed as they bounced on the ground.

The Lunarian monarch's head hit the ground; her neck muscles pulled as her head then snapped up from the force before hitting the ground once again. The Berserker was still on top of her, his eyes dancing at the taste of her blood. On instinct, she summoned the fire of Mars. Thankfully it startled the beast enough to leap off of her and away, but it tore at her arm muscles, leaving her right arm completely useless as it dripped silvery blood to the dirt below.

"Don't you know, Thomas?" Serenity called out. Her voice was raspy as the pain in her body dominated her vocal functions. "You may have been created by a God, but I _am_ one!" Lifting her left hand, she summoned her staff and sent out Pluto's power.

The Berserker howled, sent backwards and taking out several trees as the power sent his form flying.

Cosmos fell to her knees, her right arm limp as she dropped her staff, her left hand moving to hold her right shoulder as she began to feel lightheaded. The Crystal was ever so slowly beginning to heal the wounds on her arms, and the Lunarian could only hope that his fangs had no poison in them that would effect her healing.

A heart-stopping growl sounded from before, and when Sailor Cosmos looked up, Thomas was standing before her. His own blood covered his fur, a line dripping between his eyes from his forehead and down his right cheek. Slowly, he took on his more human form, one hand reaching out to wrap around her neck once more. "I had no idea it was so easy to kill your kind." He whispered to her, his eyes glowing with rage. "I'm going to enjoy this."

A glowing sword slicing clear through Thomas' neck filled her vision, before his head rolled off his neck and both his body and hers fell to the ground. Dean stood there, eyes blazing with their own anger as he still held a very familiar glowing sword in his hands.

Sam had caught her from falling all the way, not caring at all that her blood now covered his clothes. Luna and Artemis were beside them, both in their large forms.

"Not so bad…" Sailor Cosmos said before she went limp in unconsciousness.

"What do we do?" Sam asked as his voice grew louder in his panic.

_(We need to get her back to the house, and quickly.)_ Luna ordered.

_(Climb on.)_ Artemis told Sam, who was being as gentle as he could. A silver glow engulfed the woman as her transformation faded away, making it easier to move her without her wings but also for the blood to flow faster from her wound.

"Move it!" Dean ordered as he jumped on top of Luna and the two beasts raced the half mile to the house, worry for the bleeding monarch consuming all of them.

88888888

So, what do you all think? Nice and long, with a battle and victory for our heroes.

Please feel free to let me know what you think! I hope that you all enjoyed it! Don't be afraid to review, flame, or offer input or suggestions. Much love!

~_Sandreline_


	5. Follow the Paved Road

**Hunter's Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am, as always, happy to know that you are all enjoying this story. Shan and I have apparently started a trend - there are more Supernatural/SM crossovers now! We were the only two to have them, but I saw earlier today that there are more popping out.

This chapter is going to take us on a new adventure – we begin to travel around the country Hunting, and working our way towards winning the war. I hope you all enjoy!

…ummm… I wanted to apologize for this chapter. I hit one Hades of a rough-patch today (yesterday, the site would't let me upload) with someone I never thought I would hit a rough-patch with, and I'm making myself write because it's therapeutic to me. So if it seems a little… off?... I am so sorry. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

**Chapter 5: Follow the Paved Road**

The few seconds that it took in reality to return to Serenity's home felt like an hour, even with Luna and Artemis going as fast as they possibly could. Serenity's arm was still bleeding, causing Sam's own clothes to be soaked with the silvery liquid.

Dean didn't even remember taking Serenity from his brother's arms and placing her on her bed as Sam went in search of medical supplies. Luna and Artemis returned to their smaller forms and leapt up onto the bed beside their princess. "Dean, open the window." The white cat ordered with a strangely calm tone.

Dean wasted no time as he all but ripped the curtains open before returning to his previous position as Sam rejoined them, his arms full of gauze and cloths to clean her wounds. "As far as I know," Sam began as he knelt next to the bed and placed a towel on her wound to stop the blood flow, "Those things are not poisonous. She should be fine if we can get the bleeding to stop."

"I thought Goddesses were supposed to be untouchable." Dean growled out and he took a strand of elastic rubber. Wrapping it around her injured shoulder, he tied it tight to try to slow the flow of blood that way.

"Clean the wound as best you can, and wrap it." Luna told them, moving to rest by her ward's head. "After that, move away so the moonlight can touch her; all we can do after that is wait."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked with a scowl on his face.

"Between the Moon's rays and her Crystal, she will be perfectly fine. She is just unconscious because the Crystal uses a large amount of energy to heal her." Artemis explained. "She has been through far worse, trust us. She just needs to rest."

"Are you crazy?" Dean asked. "She's lucky her arm wasn't ripped off!"

"It's less a wound the when she killed herself with the Sword of Artemis." Luna retorted softly with a flick of her tail.

Sam looked first at the black cat and then the white one. He thought about it for a moment, and realized that if they were not worried, then they probably shouldn't either. Of course, he himself was not anywhere near as calm as the felines, but who was he to argue with aliens that knew a lot more then he did? He turned to his brother, knowing already that Dean would launch into one of his pissy fits. "Dean, they know her better than we do. We should listen." He spoke with a soothing tone.

Dean growled. "Fine, whatever." He told them all as he finished wrapping her arm. He stood up and marched out the door, effectively slamming it behind him as he made his way to his Impala.

Sam turned to the two cats. "Are you sure she will be fine?"

Artemis nodded. "She just needs to sleep, as do we all." The white cat told him. "She will be back to normal in the morning."

"I'll go speak with the hothead." Luna told the two boys, jumping down and slipping out the small kitty door that Sam was quite sure had not been there before.

Outside, Dean was pacing beside his cat. Luna sat down, watching the Hunter as her maroon eyes followed him back and forth. When the muttered curses took a pause from spitting out of his mouth, she took the chance to get her two cents in. "Does that make you feel better?"

Dean turned to look at the cat. "It does. Sorry if everything that my brother and I have walked into this time is taking a little bit of getting use to, but in my experience when someone is injured as badly as she was, you don't just sit around and wait!"

"You forget, Dean Winchester, that she is not like everyone else." Luna told him calmly with an air of regality. Her words were not to be taken lightly, and she was going to remind him of that.

"I know that!" He cried out. "She is a Goddess, the powers of the whole cosmic universe at her command, yadda yadda yadda. That doesn't change the fact that my brother and I are covered in her blood, and two damn cats are telling us to relax!"

Luna's eyes narrowed. "Are you quite finished?"

Dean paused for a moment as his face contorted in rage before he relaxed. "Yeah."

Luna nodded once. "Good. Now that you are, I will say this." Her tail twitched behind her as she leveled the human with a glare. "Never, ever, suggest that Artemis and I would do anything other than keeping our princess safe. She has died several times to keep this planet safe, and has known more heartache than should be allowed. If we tell you that it is going to be alright, _then you damn well better believe it._ Is that clear?"

Dean slipped his hands into his jacket pockets as he leaned backwards against his car. "Yes."

"Good," Luna finished. "Now get inside and get some rest. We leave for our next location in the morning."

Dean grumbled about bossy cats, barely missing the swipe of claws that Luna sent out half playfully as he walked passed her back into the house. Sam looked at him with a worried gaze as Dean flopped down on his half of the pull-out couch bed, telling his younger brother with a look to not say anything. Sam simply rolled his eyes and lay down as well before swiftly falling asleep. Dean turned his back to Sam, his gaze landing on the woman glowing in the moonlight. The crescent moon on her head was emanating with a soft pulse of light, and Dean watched as the blood that was soaking her bandages slowly disappeared. Mentally damning the smart-ass bossy pussies, his eyes slowly drifted closed as he finally fell asleep.

88888888

"Does the sun have a damn vendetta against me?" Dean grumbled as the golden rays covered his face, blinding him even behind his lidded eyes.

"You have such a potty mouth." A soft voice called out.

Dean and Sam both bolted upright from the bed, looking over at the woman who had spoken and was currently sitting up in her bed. "You're awake!" Sam greeted with a smile and he bounced off the thin mattress. "How do you feel?"

Serenity smiled softly as they two approached her, going to either side of her bed as Dean moved to change her bandages. "I don't think I can do cartwheels right now, but I feel good."

"That was a nasty wound you got." Dean said, before his eyes widened as he removed the last of the bandages before taking her arm in both his hands as he leaned closer to examine it. Her arm was no longer shredded; the rips in her flesh from the Berserker's teeth were now covered over in pale, fresh skin. There was still some bruising here and there over her body, but there was no sign of her arm having nearly been torn off just last night. "What the hell?"

Serenity gave a small, innocent smile. "Goddess, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Dean grumbled. "I also remember clearly seeing muscle and some bone."

Serenity's face wrinkled in disgust. "Ewe, seriously? I'm so glad I was unconscious this time!"

"What do you mean this time?" Dean snapped, his eyes sparkling slightly with anger.

"What my brother means is, can we get you anything?" Sam cut in. He was thoroughly enjoying watching his brother's actions around Serenity. The younger Winchester was almost a thousand percent sure that Dean had no idea just how much he was showing everyone that he had feelings for the girl, which is very out of character for him.

Of course, he could end up hurting Serenity's feelings if something progressed out of this, only to have the Crossroads Demon take his brother to hell in ten months.

Serenity interrupted Sam's thought process. "Some water, if you don't mind," She answered. "And the carton of ice cream in the freezer."

"Ice cream for breakfast?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

Serenity smiled brightly as she nodded. "I need sugar to get my energy back up."

"She is lying, she loves ice cream." Artemis cut in as he and Luna entered from outside. "But she deserves it." Sam nodded as he went to get the requested items and the two felines joined their ward on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Luna asked with a gentle voice, despite the fact that her worry shown clearly in her eyes.

"I'm much better, Luna. I bet by tonight I will be back to kicking butt." She told her advisor as she pet her on the head.

"No way!" Dean cut in with a stern voice. "That is so not going to happen. You need to rest and that's the end of the story: game, set, and match."

Serenity looked at Dean for a moment before she burst into laughter as Sam handed her a cup of water and the carton with a spoon. "Don't be such worry-wart. Besides, you need to relax. You're driving us to our next destination tonight, after all."

"Where is that?" Sam asked.

Serenity turned to Artemis, who answered for her. "The next target that we are closest to is Bodie, California. It's an old ghost town eight thousand feet up in the Sierra Nevada's. It used to be a gold rush town."

"Just like here." Sam said.

The white cat nodded as he continued. "There have been numerous claims from tourists, and they all range from simple sightings to members of their parties going missing and found dead later."

Dean sighed in relief. "See? Now _that_ is the usual matter of business." He cracked his neck, which had been tense from sleeping on a couch mattress for the second night. "Where exactly is it?"

"Bodie is seventy-five miles southeast of Lake Tahoe." Luna continued. "The nearest city is Bridgeport. We will stop there to fill up on supplies before going to the town."

"It will need to be at night; this place is pretty popular to visit and gets over two-hundred thousand tourists a year." Artemis added.

"I can look up information online." Sam offered, unable to keep the eagerness out of his voice. Hunting with his brother had always been something special between the two Winchester brothers's, and formed a bond between them. However, now that he knew about Dean's deal and with the recent declaration of war, he was appreciative of the assistance and happy for the company. He loved his brother but jeez, he could be annoying!

"While you do that, I'm going to go quit my job and pack." Serenity stated, moving to get up out of bed.

"Are you alright to do that?" Sam asked with a concerned gaze.

"Yup!" She chirped as she stood up, gently stretching her arm out.

"Yeah right. Look, I will handle the packing. You just worry about quitting that diner gig of yours." He paused for a moment and tilted his head to the side. "Do you think you can keep the uniform though?"

Sam smacked his forehead as Serenity blushed crimson, once again swatting Dean's arm. Dean scowled and took a step back, rubbing his hurt appendage. "It was an honest question!" He gave a pout when all he received in response were unsympathetic looks.

Serenity shook her head. "Trust me, it will be far easier for me to pack than it would you; faster, too." She stood up, and with a wave of her hand, a silver light rotated around the room. As it touched the possessions inside, they vanished. Dean's and Sam's belongings fell to the floor from where they had previously been held on tables.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Dean asked in awe.

"That would be a space-pocket." She told them with a large, cheesy victory smirk stretching her lips. "Once you two have freshened up, I will place your stuff in there too. It makes travelling a lot easier." She gave a wink before moving to the front door, Luna and Artemis flanking her. "I'll be back in a few minutes so hurry up. We have a drive ahead of us!"

Sam and Dean shared a look. "I have a feeling this is what our life is going to be like from now on." Sam spoke.

"Yup," Dean agreed. "Think we'll ever get use to it?"

Sam looked out the front door. "Do we want to?"

"Good point." His brother grumbled before grabbing the backpack of his clothes and moving to the bathroom.

"Hey, it's my turn to shower first!" Sam cried out as the bathroom door slammed shut in his face. "Dean!" Sam shouted, pounding on the bathroom door. Dean's singing could be heard loudly over the sound of the shower turning on and Sam continued to bang on the door. "Dean!"

The bathroom door opened, a small puff of steam already forming enough to come through as Dean poked his head out. "Yeah?" He asked innocently.

"Don't you 'yeah' me, get out! It's my turn to shower first." Sam argued.

"That is true, little brother," Dean stated. "However, in retrospect of my heroic dead of slicing off the head of the Berserker, I currently hold superiority, and as such _I_ shower first." Dean shut and locked the bathroom door in Sam's open-mouth faced before his younger brother could reply.

"Dean!" Sam growled out as he began to bang on the door again as Dean once more began to sing loudly, and out of tune. "Damn it, Dean!"

An hour later found everyone sitting in the Impala. Dean was, of course, driving and Sam took his usual place on the passenger seat. Serenity was sitting behind Sam in the backseat with Luna and Artemis beside her. "Are we ready?" She asked, leaning forward and resting her chin on the back of Sam's seat as she looked at Dean.

Dean smirked, shifting his baby girl into gear. "Get ready to experience some magic." He told her as the black classic purred to life. Turning on the radio, he relaxed into his seat as Nickelback's Burn it to the Ground belted out and he put the windows down. Sam ever so slightly bobbed his head with the music as he looked over the information he had printed out abut Bodie. Serenity smiled as she leaned back while Dean raced onto the two-lane winding mountainside highway out of Downieville as her instincts telling her that life, at least for the moment, was good.

88888888

Ok, so I hope that was a good closure for the introduction! Next time, we get to Bodie and Serenity finds out a secret about Dean!

Please review to let me know if you liked it! Or if you have any requests or questions. Thank you everyone! Until next time:

~_Sandreline_


	6. Bad Bad Bodie

**Hunter's Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I'm so excited to post this chapter of HM, because now that we have set the beginning of the story we can get to the good stuff! This chapter will be the official first Hunt with our favorite heroes together. Let us take a look at what sort of mischief will come from this, shall we? 

**Chapter 6: Bad Bad Bodie**

"_I see a little silloutetto of a man_!" Dean sang with the radio, his head rocking out to Queen as they raced along the wide open highway.

"_Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango_?" Sam and Serenity were both smiling brightly. Serenity was leaning forward from the backseat and resting in the middle between the two brothers to be equal with them as they sang along.

"_**Thunderbolt and lightning,**_" All three sang in unison. "_**Very very frightening me**_!"

Sam stepped up to the plate. "_Galileo_!"

Dean did not miss a beat as he continued. "_Galileo_!"

"_**Galileo Figaro! Magnifico-o-o-o-oh**_!" The two brothers turned to face each other as they sang, both smiling widely in their fun as they all but shouted the lyrics. Luna and Artemis, however, were buried in the backseat as they attempted to cover their ears as best they could. Tone deaf multiplied by three was not the best of equations.

Dean took up singing solo again. "_I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me_!"

Serenity and Sam looked at once another as they sang and pointed to the driver. "_He's just a poor boy from a poor family; spare him this life from this monstrosity_!"

A green sign came up on their left. It stated the mileage to Bridgeport, California. It was the closest town to Bodie, and it was here they were going to stock up on supplies before taking the forty-seven minute drive to the ghost town.

Dean reached over and turned the radio down. "Alright Sammy, whatya got?"

Sam grabbed the papers that he had printed out from the dashboard. Looking them over, he began. "A lot," He began. "I cannot find any reason as to why the town was abandoned. It was founded in 1876, and was a huge gold mine town. I'm talking big." He pulled out the next piece of paper. "According to the state records, it was one of California's largest cities. It has 65 saloons alone, and even had its own 'China Town' and Taoist temple with opium dens, and a Red Light district with famous resident 'Rosa May'."

"Really now?" Dean asked.

Serenity playfully smacked Dean's arm and motioned for Sam to continue. "It had 2 banks, 4 fire fighting teams, a railroad, several newspapers – Main Street is over a mile long."

"What is the history in regards to town tragedies?" Serenity asked.

Sam pulled out another piece of paper. "The big one is from the winter of 1878 to 1879. The weather conditions killed most of the residents. Since Bodie is almost nine thousand feet in elevation, the winters are like Alaska and the summers can get well over a hundred degrees every day, with winds up to one hundred miles per hour."

"Well that's an obvious flag for grieving spirits." Dean commented.

"When was it abandoned?" Artemis asked.

"I cross checked a few websites just to be sure," Sam continued. "It was abandoned in 1942, but the state declared it an official ghost town in 1915."

"What did you find on the murders?" Luna asked.

Sam sighed, taking the bottom half of the stack of papers and looking at them. "They started just a few days after the Gate opened." He leafed through the papers, showing them all pictures of the victims. "There have been eleven in the past two months, and all the stories are the same." Serenity leaned forward to rest her chin on her arm as she looked over the papers in Sam's hands. "Bodie gets over two hundred thousand tourists a year, and despite the string of murders that number has only gone up."

One article caught Serenity's eye, and she moved to take it from Sam. "What's this?" She asked as she brought it closer to her.

"That's the only account of an eye witness to one of the murders." Sam told them.

"Who's the witness?" Dean asked as he looked at the slightly chubby face of an elder man.

"Duncan Blake." Sam stated as he leaned over to look at the papers in Serenity's hands. "No one really believes him, because the guy is a ghost tour leader and they think he is just doing it to get publicity." He pointed to his location. "He's the manager for 'Bodie Tours' in Bridgeport."

"What did he say?" Serenity asked with a soft voice. There was something nagging her about the man in the picture. They would have to find the guy and do an interview sometime during this trip.

"He told the cops that all the silver knives from one of the abandoned homes they were touring just came flying out of no where and impaled themselves in the victim's body." The younger Winchester sighed again. "Then they pulled out and stabbed him again. The cops could never find the knives."

"How did the other victim's die?" Artemis asked as Serenity winced at her mental picture of the murder.

"A few of them were found hanging from rafters. Most of them, however, were found laying on the ground, with their skin so cold it was blue and frozen to the touch." Sam answered.

"That means that there is at least one vengeful spirit that perished during that bad winter." Luna spoke up.

"Anything about the hangings?" Serenity wanted to know.

"I didn't find anything about anyone being hung back when the town was still thriving." Sam told them.

"Sightings of Rosa May?" Artemis added as he read. He had reached over and placed his front paws on the back of Sam's seat to look at the papers in his hands. "The prostitute you mentioned?"

"Yeah." Sam told them. "There is a lot about her, actually. She was famous in the town. She was a mix of Florence Nightingale and Marilyn Monroe." He moved the paper so the white cat could see it better. "There have been a lot of reports about her sightings. A few have gotten it on camera, but all the pictures have been taken in the past two months."

"After the Gate opened." Serenity pointed out.

"I think it would be best for me to take that lead." Dean spoke up as they entered the city limits of Bridgeport.

Silence followed his claim, though all eyes were on Dean. He pulled into the first gas station he saw and parked. When he looked to his right, everyone had equal looks of distrust on their faces. "What?" He asked with wide eyes. "Oh come on! I'm an easy target for her!"

Serenity shook her head. "_I_ will take care of her. She may be the ring leader there." Serenity extended her hand to Dean, and as he watched two silver credit cards appeared in her hands. "You each get one, and there is no limit. Use them to buy gas, food, and clothing- what ever it is you need."

Dean did not hesitate to grab it, a huge smile on his face. Sam was slower at taking the offered card as she moved her hand towards him, and his smile was sweet. "Thank you."

Serenity smiled at them both, before opening the back door and climbing out to stretch her legs. "What do we need?" She asked as Luna and Artemis also jumped out and left to take care of business.

"Lots of salt," Dean started. "Sammy, make sure to get a several cans of gasoline. We may need to burn a lot of bones." Sam nodded in agreement as Dean continued. "We need batteries for the flashlights, too. Oh, and Doritos!" At the blanks looks from his companions, he continued. "Dude, I'm having a Nacho Cheese craving!"

Serenity laughed. "Don't worry, the one thing we do not have to worry about is running out of food."

"That's because you eat enough for three already." Luna muttered to Artemis as they began walking back, having heard in their approach.

Serenity still heard, however, and set the black feline a glare as Dean filled up the Impala with gas. Sam and Serenity moved to go into the truck stop store, bells signaling to those inside that they had entered. Of course they received looks, most of them directed to Serenity. That tended to happen with her hair, after all…but what Sam did not care for was the kind of looks they were giving her, and decided to stay next to her until his brother joined them.

"OK, here's the Doritos for Dean." Serenity said as she picked up large back, as well as a bag of Smartfood White Cheddar Popcorn for herself. Sam grabbed some pumpkin seeds and beef jerky as well before the two of them went to get enough bottled water for all of them. Serenity scrapped up a few cans of tuna for the cats. They had just grabbed batteries and salt when Dean joined them, his arms full of sandwiches from the Subway that was a part of the truck stop store.

"I could get use to this." Dean stated with a smile. "Is that everything?"

Serenity checked their inventory and nodded. "Should be, for now."

"Great, let's go. I'm getting a kick out of using this new credit card." The taller man said as he led Serenity to the cashier with Sam following. Serenity felt so short between the two of them, but such was the story of her life. They placed all their products on the counter for the salesman to ring up as Dean eagerly prepared to once more use his new silver toy.

"I'll meet you guys outside." Serenity spoke up as she set her last item on the counter before leaving to go to the bathroom.

Sam was grabbing the bags of their purchases when he saw one of the men loitering in the store walk towards the restrooms. When his brother moved to grab a bag, Sam shook his head. "I think you had better go wait for Serenity." He told his younger brother with a pointed tone.

Dean turned to follow his brother's gaze and caught the weirdo lurking near the bathroom door. He didn't turn to look at his brother as he gave his bag to Sam and stalked with a purpose to the back of the store.

Serenity stepped out of the bathroom completely oblivious to the fact that she was a target to two men for two different reasons. Her eyes opened wide when an arm appeared around her shoulders and pulled her flush against a warm, strong chest. Looking up in surprise, she found an innocently smiling Dean. "Are you ready to go, hunny?" He asked with a slightly louder-than-average voice. "We still have a little bit of a drive."

Serenity, having no idea what was going on, simply smiled and nodded. "Ready!"

Dean smirked, keeping his arm around her shoulders as he led her outside. As they passed the burly looking man, Dean made sure to send a very heated and threatening glare to the man. A jingle of bells singled they had left, and met an anxious looking Sam at the car.

"What was that about?" Serenity as she slipped out of Dean's arm. Her skin was tingling slightly as she moved to sit in the backseat with her cats.

"Just making sure that you were safe, princess." Dean replied with a grin as he started his car, Sam taking a quick drink of water. "Alright, where am I driving to?"

Huffing slightly at the change in conversation and grumbling at the new nickname, Serenity crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat as Artemis gave the directions. "Go south on 395."

88888888

The road through Mono County was devoid of civilization save for the paved road. After twenty minutes of driving south, they came to a bend the led them northeast. While Dean drove, Sam took the time to clean a few of the rock-salt guns and prepare them with the ammo. The two feline advisors were talking in whispers as Serenity looked around at the scenery of mountains and grass.

Serenity had put a sweater on, and Dean and Sam had once again adorned their jackets. It was early September, but this high up in the mountains there was a definite chill in the air. So much so, that they had rolled up the windows of the Impala. It wasn't much longer before they reached another highway sign. "**HWY 270, Bodie, Left Turn ¼ Mile.**"

"Here's what I am thinking." Dean cut in as they approached the road. "It's just a few hours from sunset. We have to wait till nightfall to check out the town where no one else will be there, so we should set up camp somewhere."

"Artemis and I can go ahead of you and see if we can spot anything unusual." Luna volunteered them both.

"Aw, Luna!" The white male whined.

"Oh hush up, you lazy cat." She told him.

"Alright, guns are ready." Sam said as he snapped his shut and placed the safety on.

"Let's get this show started then." Dean agreed. It was just a few moments later that they began to see a shadow of a small town at the base of the mountain just ahead. Another minute and Dean was parking the car on the sliver of paved road. To their left was the sole dirt path that led to the pitiful remnants of Bodie about eighty yards away. As they all exited the car, Serenity took the time to look over at the town in the distance. The buildings that remained were no where near as many as there would have been a hundred years ago. Everything was overgrown with grass, and even from so far away she could tell that time had taken a toll on the wooden buildings left behind.

Dean placed his hands in his jacket pockets as he stood beside Serenity, taking the time to look over the town himself. "Does any of your magic mojo sense anything?"

Serenity nodded. Saturn's powers were screaming in her ear at the amount of death in the air. "We have a lot of work to do." She shivered this time, and not from the cold wind. "There is terrible energy here." Dean, not knowing what else to do, gently placed an arm around her shoulders.

"We will be back soon." Luna spoke before she and Artemis moved forward into the tall grass that ran along side the dirt road, easily being covered as they stealthily moved to survey the town and report back.

Sam came to flank Serenity's other side, giving a half-smile when he saw his brother's slightly embarrassed face. "We should get ready." He told them.

"Yeah." Dean agreed, removing his arms as the three of them turned around and walked to the trunk of the Impala. It was going to be an interesting night after those cats got back.

88888888

So what do you all think? I hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! I am really getting into this story!

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I'll see you all soon in the next chapter! (Probably tomorrow, ha-ha.)

Much love-

~_Sandreline_


	7. Welcome to the War

**Hunter's Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! How are all of you doing today? I hope you all had a wonderful fake-rapture day! ^_~ Ha-ha.

I am dedicating this chapter to the love of my life, my amazing Marine. (Who is sitting across from me at Seattle Espresso at the moment reading the Kindle I bought for him, ha-ha- he is so adorable.) I love my Marine more than anything in this world, and I am so proud of him. I am so grateful for all that he has done, and I truly am the luckiest girl in the world.

So here is the new chapter!

Dedicated to my Marine Corporal, who got me into watching Supernatural in the first place. ^_~

**Chapter 7: Welcome to the War**

Sam was startled awake by Dean, who was banging on the car door while leaning his head in through the open window on the driver's side. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Dean told him. "The kitty cats are on there way back to give us the 411."

The younger Winchester rubbed his eyes for a second before opening the passenger door and stepping out while stretching he arms over his head. He walked around the front of the Impala to join Dean and Serenity, who were both leaning against the hood. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Four thirty-nine in the morning." Serenity answered without hesitation. The two brother's shared a quick glance before deciding that they did not want to know how she knew the time without needing to look at a clock.

Luna and Artemus emerged from the overgrown grass a few feet away and trotted over the single-paved lane to meet them at the car.

"Are you two alright?" Serenity asked them as her silver hair glowed in the moonlight.

Wait; silver? Sam had to do a double take, and sure enough her blonde hair was gone. She was not in the short dress that she decided was her fighting gear, but her hair was silver and her eyes a darker blue, and she had the crescent moon on her forehead. His brother saw his confused gaze, and told him, "It's a full moon and we are in the middle of no where. Don't ask."

Sam held up his hands in defense as he turned to look at the white cat. "Did you guys find out anything?"

"Not much." The white cat answered. "Every time we did run into a spirit or demon, they ran away. "

"They knew what we were, and feared us." Luna added in her two cents.

"Well thanks for making this job even more difficult." Dean grumbled.

Serenity watched as both brothers yawned in unison. She stood up then, turning to set her eyes on the town in the distance. Serenity turned back to look at the two men, opening her mouth to speak before freezing. Her ears had faintly picked up the sound of a bar piano.

"Is that…" Sam began as he turned his attention over to the town, "music?"

Slowly, the sound rose in volume. Old Western Saloon music could be heard mingled with shouts and yells and whoops of drunken joy. All eyes were wide as they observed the ghost town, and while it looked abandoned and with no movement, their ears could clearly hear the hustle and bustle of a busy mining town.

"Well, that's creepy." Artemus spoke up.

"Sounds like an apparition." Dean spoke up, his hands shoved into his front jean pockets. Serenity turned to look up at him, her dark blue eyes conveying her question. Dean answered readily. "It's like a spiritual movie. A specific part of the ghost – or in this case ghost town – continues to play over and over. Any living form that witnesses an apparition is not noticed by the ghost, since that being was not present at the actual time the event occurred." His gaze remained on the town. "It means that many ghosts in that town are not aware they are even dead."

"That's so sad…" Serenity's softened voice spoke.

"It also means that whatever happened after this apparition is of great importance, and most likely what caused the thriving town to suddenly become abandoned." Sam added.

"You said that the state declared it an official ghost town in 1915, but it was not truly abandoned until 1942." Luna reminded them. "What happened for the state to declare it such if people were still living there for twenty-seven years?"

"Let's go find out." Serenity was about to summon her staff, before she heard another yawn from her side. "Tomorrow." She corrected. Turning to face the two brothers, she nodded towards the car. "Let's get back to Bridgeport and get some sleep. I want to talk to that tour guide that witnessed the murders as well." She said.

"Sounds like a good plan." Dean agreed as he climbed into the driver's seat. "We can come back tomorrow night."

"Then we can go investigate the town ourselves." Sam added, the last to get into the Impala. "I'll see if I can do some research get your answer, Luna."

The two cats nodded from beside Serenity in the back seat. "If Selene is gracious, we can take care of this town quickly." Luna spoke up. "I got some serious vibes while we were in the town."

"My fur is _still_ standing on end." Artemus grumbled as he shook his head, before moving into a more comfortable position on the backseat.

Dean turned up the radio as he floored the gas pedal, spinning the Impala around and speeding away from spooksville and towards some much desired shuteye.

88888888

"If I haven't said it already, I'll say it again: I could get use to this!" Dean commented as he snuggled deeper into the fluffy bed he had flopped himself down on.

"We did it legally, too." Sam added as he did the same onto his bed that lay beside his brother's. Both Winchesters were clothed in white fluffy bath robes, having eagerly used the opportunity to cleanse themselves in the fancy showers.

Serenity let out a giggle from the door that connected her room to theirs. The Goddess and Hunters were currently residing in the luxurious hotel of the Mammoth Mountain Ski Resort, which was between Bodie and Bridgeport. Serenity had purchased two adjacent suites and ordered room service to be brought up immediately, which had been all but devoured.

"I could get use to this." Dean said once more with closed eyes as he began to drift off.

"You can say that again." Sam commented, his voice a whisper as he was further down the road to sleep as his brother way.

"I could get use to this." Dean repeated before he lost his battle with consciousness.

Serenity simply smiled warmly at the adorable way the brother's fell asleep, silently turning around and moving to rest herself. Luna and Artemus were cuddled together on the right side of her own bed, both of them already asleep. She kissed both felines on their foreheads before she slipped under the covers, and then after curling up on her side to cuddle her two advisers', she finally fell asleep herself.

88888888

"Well howdy there, partners! Welcome to 'Bodie Tours', what can I do for you two gents?" A portly man asked, a cheesy sales smile on his face as he sent a glance to Sam and Dean. Dean almost winced at the fake cowboy accent he tried to pull off.

"Are you Duncan Blake?" Sam asked with a neutral tone. He and Dean were both wearing suits with matching black ties.

"That would be me. What can I do for you?" He asked again. "Here to take a tour of old Bodie?" He motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk as he himself took a seat.

"Not exactly." Sam spoke up. The two Winchester's took out their fake FBI badges.

Dean spoke up as he showed the ID to Blake. "I'm Thomas Kane, and this is my partner James Nicolas. We wanted to talk to you about the murder you witnessed."

"Sure." He spoke, moving aside one of the tour pamphlets that was on his desk. "Why would the FBI be involved? I have already told the police everything I know."

Sam nodded. "We understand that; however, there have been many murders there recently and frankly, we cannot exactly write off in the reports that there are ghosts killing people."

Duncan Blake brought his hands up to his face and pressed his fingertips together thoughtfully. "I said only what I saw with my own eyes."

"We are specially trained government officials, Mr. Blake." Dean cut in. "There is no proof, and since you are the only witness, we wanted to see if you were protecting anyone." They were sticking to the hard-ball tactic. Serenity was right; this guy had some creepy vibes about him.

"It's as I said, special agent. Those knives came flying out from the saloon, impaling themselves on that man's body before pulling out and stabbing him again. I was screaming for help, but by the time anyone else showed, the knives were gone and he was dead." The man was leaning back in his chair at this point, letting out a soft sigh at the end of his speech.

"You seem real choked up about it." Dean commented.

"I must admit that seeing the fella die like that scared me out of my wits." Blake spoke with his terrible fake cowboy accent. "However, my business has been making very good money with the reputation, so I cannot complain. I have a family to feed, after all."

"Of course, Mr. Blake." Sam spoke up. "We understand that the knives that killed the victim were never found. Did you not see where they went?"

"Nope, they disappeared with the blink of an eye." He told them.

The sound of jingling bells filled the small business as the portly man turned his attention to the door as someone entered. "Welcome to Bodie Ghost tours ma'am. How can I help you this fine day, darlin'?" He asked.

The woman that had entered had shoulder length curly red hair, with petite black-rim glasses, wearing a black skirt and emerald green satin shirt. Her serious gaze focused on the tour guide manager as she showed him her press badge. "Mr. Blake, I presume?" She spoke with a soft New York accent. "I am Penelope Smith, and I am from the Bridgeport newspaper **The Independent.** I would like to ask you a few questions."

The portly man smiled warmly. "Of course, darlin'. Would you like anything to drink?" He asked.

"Cold water would be fine." The red-head stated as she moved to shake his hand. Duncan nodded and moved to the back, where it was obvious the kitchen was located.

Dean noticed his brother begin to look around the office, and seeing that he was not being babysat at the moment, he took the time to give an once-over to the red head. She had a great figure, her light green eyes glowing in contrast with her red curly hair. Taking his chance, he moved to go speak with her, his trademark 'Smolder' flirt face in place.

"Hello Miss Smith. I am very special agent Thomas Kane of the FBI." Dean introduced himself as he flashed his fake badge. "What is a gorgeous thing like you having to interview Duncan Blake for?" He asked.

"The same reason that you are, Dean." She replied effortlessly as she took out a pen and a pad of paper without bothering to glance at him.

Dean almost fell over as she spoke. His eyebrows scrunched up as he nervously looked at the redhead, this time with much more scrutiny. Had he already slept with this woman? No, he had only ever been with two redheads in his life, and she definitely wasn't one of them. "You know," Penelope spoke up again, "I still have plenty of Pepto-Bismol if your stomach is acting up again."

Dean's mouth widened in shock. "Serenity?" He made sure to whisper.

"In the flesh." She told him before sending the stunned Hunter a playful wink.

"What the… why are you… _how_ are you…?" He stuttered.

"Magic, duh." She answered just a moment before she caught Blake's return out of the corner of her eyes. "Thank you for understanding why I need to steal Mr. Duncan Blake out of your hands. It was a pleasure to meet you, Agent Klane." Her voice once again took on a New York accent. Her now green eyes were turned back to the manager as he offered her a water bottle. "Thank you," she told him. "If you do not mind Mr. Blake, I would like to get started on this interview."

Sam had returned from his searching of the office, and had opened his mouth to protest when Dean cut him off. "Of course, Miss Smith. Good day to you." He turned to the portly man once more. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Blake. Good day." All parties nodded to each other before Dean led Sam away and out of the office.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked as they got in the Impala. "We still have a lot to do! I found some alchemy books in his office, too."

"We are letting Serenity handle it." Dean commented as he looked through the window to the inside of the building.

"That was Serenity?" Sam cried out in surprise. "How did she do that?"

"The Luna Pen." A male voice spoke up.

Dean and Sam let out a scream as they jumped from their seats in the front of the Impala, turning around to glare in the back seat at the innocently smiling black and white felines.

"Did we startle you?" Luna purred innocently.

"No!" Dean grumbled in denial.

"What was that about a pen, Artemus?" Sam asked once he got his heart beat to slow down to a more normal pace.

The white cat's tail flicked around his front paws as he sat. "The Luna Pen is one of the lunar gadgets that can disguise the owner into anything they want, completely changing their appearance to anything the owner desires."

"I want one." Dean commented. "That could have some amazing bedroom possibilities."

Artemus had to pounce Luna to restrain her from scratching Dean's face up so badly that not even Sam would recognize him.

"How long do you think we should wait for her?" Sam asked.

"Not… too much… longer…" Artemus answered, still fighting to keep the snarling Luna from launching herself at the older Hunter.

It was only five minutes later that Serenity left the building, the red hair shining in the sunlight as she approached the car and got inside. She let out a sigh as she willed the disguise power away, and Dean and Sam watching as she instantly appeared back to her normal self.

"Ok, that was cool." Sam commented.

"What did you find out?" Dean asked.

"I was able to convince him that the newspaper would never print any story without proof, so he is taking me on a tour of Bodie an hour before sundown." She told them. "That is when we strike. That man had death's aura all around him."

"I saw some alchemy symbols about controlling the dead." Sam cut in. "If I did not know them, I would have missed them completely. They are engraved in the furniture to look like part of the decoration, but I could never miss those symbols." He finished. "He had a few books about it in his office, too."

"So it looks like we have found our big player." Dean commented.

"Perhaps." Serenity stated. "For now, let's get some food and a little more rest. When I go to meet Blake, you two can get a head start and meet us there at the town, and we can go from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean started his car. "Let's go check out that burger joint – I saw someone eating a bacon burger through the window, and there is no way I am passing on that!"

Sam sighed, sending a shrug over to Serenity who merely smirked back. A burger and a few milkshakes sounded good right now, anyway.

88888888

"Food coma…" Dean mumbled as he and Sam were parked outside of Bodie. Even after a two hour nap, his stomach still felt full.

"I hate you so much right now…" Sam mumbled, his head leaning completely backward against his seat with his eyes closed. "I feel like I gain ten pounds."

"It is healthy for you." Dean countered.

"If a restaurant is named 'The Heart Attack Grill', then I am going to argue that it is _not_ healthy for you." Sam muttered. "I really wish you would stop going crazy because you are going to die in ten months."

Dean slapped his brother's arm, sending the younger man a death glare. Luna and Artemus were laying in the back, but who knew if they were actually sleeping. "Would you keep your trap shut about that?"

Sam's eyes lowered but so did his voice, though his whisper was just as harsh. "I don't want to, Dean! We have a Goddess as an ally now, maybe she can save you!"

"Then you would die, Sam." Dean growled out. "I am _**not**_ going to have this argument with you again. _Let it __**go**_."

Sam scowled, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared out the front windshield. They were parked a little bit further up the road with all of the lights off, blended in with the two other tourist cars that were there. The tourists were already walking back, having had no encounters of the paranormal kind and wrapping up their trip with disappointment, oblivious to just how lucky they were.

"They are coming." Luna spoke up, suddenly sitting between the two humans in the front seat with Artemus.

Dean startled once more. "Jesus Christ, how do you two keep doing that? One of these days I'm going to piss myself." He grumbled.

"Nice potty mouth." Luna reprimanded, before Artemus pointed with a paw.

"There they are." He said.

Dean and Sam watched as a large white van came to a stop about ten yards away from them. The side of the van sported the logo of the tour company and sure enough, Duncan Blake and Serenity- posing as Penelope Smith- exited the van. He lead her up the dirt path as he launched into the overly-memorized speech about how the town began and what it was like back in its prime.

"Let's go." Sam stated as he opened his door. The brothers waited for the two cars to drive away before they opened up the trunk of the black classic car and exposing their armory. They loaded up on everything, taking guns filled with bullets of rock salt, to holy water and flare guns. The two cats followed the Hunter's as they walked down the small dirt path that led to Bodie.

The sun was setting quickly, and Sam's psychic senses were making him overly aware to his surroundings. "I have a very bad feeling…" He began.

"Tell me about it." Dean answered. The first piece of history they approached was a very old car. It was completely rusted out, and its tires were sunk half-way up to the rims. The first building they reached looked like an outhouse, which was so far gone that it was leaning to the side like the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

The grass was overgrown, so much so that in some places it came up to their waist, which only made it easier for Luna and Artemus to tag along with them and remain hidden. Dean and Sam walked over to the first building along Main Street, which was a red brick building that could have been a post office or general store. The one-hundred and thirty year old wood planks that made a side walk creaked under the pressure of body weight after so long of not being used. They looked inside, guns first, to get an idea of what they were dealing with. Everything was preserved as it was, with only a foot of dust reminding them that this was an abandoned city.

"I'm getting a flashback…" Dean whispered to his brother.

"Roanoke?" Sam whispered back.

"Yup. If we see the word **Croatoan** written anywhere, we are bailing ship. I do _not_ want to go through that shit again!" Dean told them.

"I can second that." Sam answered as he looked back to the street. "Where did they go?" He asked suddenly, forgetting to whisper as worry took over.

Dean followed his brother's gaze, eyes narrowed as he scanned for any possible movement. "Hey felines, did you see where they went?"

Luna and Artemus pushed their heads out of the nearby brush. "No." Luna answered. "We will go look."

The two cats disappeared once more into the tall grass, moving to see if they could find a trace of their ward.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean continued their own search as the sun was sinking below the horizon. The both took out flashlights, holding them over the barrel of their guns and looking in the next building. It was a house, perfectly preserved right down to the creepy doll sitting on a chair that Dean could have sworn was staring at him.

"This is the creepiest place I think we have ever been to." Dean commented.

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

"Dude, I'm waiting for the ghost of a deformed girl-child to pop up any minute and ask me to play with her!" Dean replied, his flashlight scanning over the room before he and Sam moved on to the next building.

"Would you stop that?" Sam snapped. "It's freaky enough without psyching ourselves out like that."

"Boo!"

Sam and Dean turned around and fired out of reflex, only to see Artemus leap away from the rock salt that was fired at him. "Easy with those things!" He chided from up on a banister as his blue eyes pierced down at him.

"Well, don't freak us out like that!" Sam retorted before they heard a loud, high-pitched scream.

"Serenity!" Dean and Luna called out as they made a dash towards where they heard her scream, Sam and Artemus quickly following.

As they approached, they noticed Duncan Blake running toward them. His face was contorted in fear as he ran, tripping over the brush and grass. In a single leap, both felines did a full change into their larger forms and pinned the man down. Their eyes were glowing as they snarled their fangs at the mortal, taking turns in snapping here and there. The stench of human urine was so potent that it was impossible to not know just how terrified Duncan was.

"Where is she?" Dean growled out.

Duncan was so petrified that he couldn't even get any words out, waving out his hands in front of him in a feeble attempt to keep the two Benandanti at bay. It was Sam who noticed the amulet in his hand, and the younger Hunter reached forward to grasp it. It was broken, and useless. Sam threw it to the ground as he stepped back. "Leave him!" Sam stated, having noticed they were the same symbols he saw in Blake's office. "He was using that amulet to control several spirits. They will get him soon enough."

_(Very well.)_ Artemus' reluctant voice agreed. He swiped at the man one more time, watching as the portly human quickly got up to run away. The group turned as an explosion of light came from the center of the abandoned town, and they did not hesitate to rush towards it to get to the Lunarian. Dean, however, did not hold back his smirk when he heard the death screams of the tour manager.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked.

_(Take as many down as we can, as quickly as we can.)_ Luna told them.

"I'm not going to argue with that!" Dean stated as they rounded the corner, glad once Serenity, now as Sailor Cosmos, came into view.

88888888

Next time: What happened when Blake took Serenity on the tour? Just stay right here, and I'll show you! … in the next chapter! ^_~

Thank you all so much for your continued support – I love all the reviews and PM's I have been getting. Thank you!

~_Sandreline_


	8. Raise a Little Hell

**Hunter's Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone, welcome to chapter eight!

Before we begin, I have a request for all of you:

You all have heard me praising my Marine on here… well, he finally has gotten himself a account. I would greatly appreciate it if you would all go to his profile. He has one story up now, and is about to put up another. His penname is **JamesPhilipson**; and if you have trouble finding him, he is – of course- listed under my favorite authors. If you would all be the little darlings I know you are, please read and review his work. My baby is a wonderful writer, I promise you. In return, I am not above bribery – so if you leave a review, I will see it and you can request what story I will update next. I will even give a dedication. ^_~ Just remember to please be honest. Thank you so much!

This chapter is 11 pages, so that better make up for the fact that I haven't updated in a week!

**Chapter 8: Raise a Little Hell**

_A few hours before we left off in the last episode of __Hunter's Moon__:_

Serenity, as Penelope Smith, entered the small tourist office. The sun would be setting in just a couple of hours, which means that if they were going to expose what ever it was that Duncan Blake was doing around here, they had to do it quickly.

"Ah, welcome back Miss Smith." The portly manager greeted with his fake cowboy accent heavier than before as he spotted the red-head enter. Serenity caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror as she approached him, very pleased at the wonders of her illusion pen. She had looked up the picture of the report she was portraying, and the magic got everyone correct, right down to the freckles on her cheeks and the curls of her hair.

'Penelope' extended her hand. "Thank you, Mr. Blake. I am ready to go if you are." She told him with a smile.

The portly man picked up a set of keys from his desk, before motioning her to the door. After locking it behind them, he escorted her to a large white tour van with the company's logo written on the side. Playing the part of a gentleman, he even went as far as to open the passenger door for her. He entered on his own side as she buckled herself in, a thrum if adrenaline rushing through her as the van came to life and they pulled out onto the road.

"So darlin', what caught your interest enough in the state's local ghost town to warrant a story in your newspaper?" He asked, his thick fingers turning the steering wheel to merge them onto the highway.

"It's more what catches the reader's interest, Mr. Blake." She let her words take on a deeper tone in hopes of getting her point across. She was in no way or form going to be followed by this man's sweet talk, or attempts at charm. "The historic ghost town is always of interest to our readers, especially now that there have been murders there."

His laugh was not what she had been expecting, and she turned to look at him with slightly wide eyes. "I just found it interestin' darlin', that's all. It's not everyday I get to give a personal tour to someone of your fancy."

"I'm touched." Pretending to fix her jacket, she actually turned on the small voice recorder in the inner pocket. When played backwards, she would be able to hear any spiritual words that were said around them. "Tell me, Mr. Blake, before your tourist was killed, did you see anything unusual happen? Anything that might give you reason to believe that it was a ghost that stabbed him?"

"Nope, sorry darlin'." He replied.

Forcing herself to not pinch the bridge of her nose out of frustration, she asked another question. "What can you tell me about the town's history?"

"Oh, there will be plenty of time for that during the tour." The portly man answered as he turned his face to send her a flirty smile. "How old are you, Penelope?"

Quickly recalling that information, she answered with no hesitation. "Twenty-nine, _Mr. Blake._" She stressed the formality of his last name, hoping to once more get across that she was most definitely _not_ interested in anything to do with _that_!

"What made you want to be a journalist, Penelope?" He continued, completely oblivious to her reprimands.

(_I think I just might kill this guy before we even get there…_) Serenity thought to herself. "Come now, Mr. Blake, this is not about me. This interview is all about you. So why don't you tell me everything you want me to know?" (_Because if you get yourself involved in a monologue, I can at least pretend to listen while you yap away, and focus on my plan for when we get there._)

It worked. The tour manager was only all too happy to launch into his life story, and although she desperately wanted to bash her head against the door window, she showed magnificent restraint as she praised her acting skills so that she outwardly looked interested.

The man could talk, she would give him that. By the time they reached the abandoned mining town, she was pretty sure she knew every _illicit _detail of the man's life: how old he was when he lost his virginity, how many women he has been with, his favorite positions...

It was needless to say that she had tasted bile in the back of her throat several times over the past hour, and it took all of her self control to not whoop in joy as Duncan pulled the van over to the side of the road and parked the car. As she all but threw open the door of the van to step out, she was able to see that the Impala down the road, blending in with two other tourist vehicles that were preparing to take their leave. It was perfect timing: Blake would assume that all three were together and were leaving as such. Of course, that also meant that they would be alone, and that is probably something that he was looking forward to.

She had to force herself to swallow her bile once again, taking a deep breath to calm her stomach.

"Well miss, I recon we can start now." Duncan told her, motioning to the dirt path that leads to the ruins of the town.

'Penelope' took out the camera from her pocket, furthering his idea that she was just doing her job. "So do I now get to hear the history of the town, Mr. Blake?" She asked as she brought the camera forth, taking a picture of the town just a few hundred meters in the distance.

"Of course, darlin'." He told her, leading her towards the town. He was quick to launch into a rushed version of the clearly memorized story he wove every time he gave a tour to paying customers. "Bodie, California was originally founded as a mining camp in 1859 by W.S. Bodey..." The bald man began, making a show of waving his arms as they walked along the dirt path and approached the first of the wreckage. An old, rusted car greeted them first, and though it was still intact it was in very poor condition. A stone structure was erected as a memorial, complete with plague, sat across from it, greeting any visitors and proclaiming this town as a historical landmark of California. The stone memorial stood in front of and slightly to the left of an old, destroyed brick wall, and in which resided only a door that had once belonged to one of the town's banks. What remained of the brick bank lay in a pile in the center of its former foundation, weeds and grass covering the small hill of wood posts and brick block.

"...the town really began to flourish in the 1870's," Duncan continued as they walked along Main street and he pointed at different buildings, first the school house and then the bookstore. "Among having sixty-five saloons and a highly profitable red-light district, Bodie also had its own Chinatown and Taoist temple." He turned to take her down a street that was lined with houses and a church. Serenity knew that she was currently out of Dean and Sam's view at this point, especially since they had to follow at a distance so as not to be caught.

Serenity took several pictures of the buildings around them, looking at the digital screen each time. Sure enough, there were orbs in the frame. Hundreds of them. In fact, there were so many orbs in the photographs that she took that the images were literally near useless. However, this was more evidence that the town was filled with spiritual activity. Duncan continued his speech, and Serenity realized that his fake cowboy accent was really starting to get on her nerves. It did not help that she already knew all of this information, anyway. "The town continued to boom until the 1910's, and it was declared abandoned in 1916."

"If that is the case, Mr. Blake," She began, "Then why was there still residents until the 1940's and the state did not declare it a ghost town until 1961?" He turned to stare at her, the look on his face telling her that he clearly had not bothered to think that she would do her homework. Granted, she only knew this because of Sam's research, but still. "If the town was so large, why is there so little left of it?"

He replied, much to her surprise. "There were shading dealings in the town, of unusual activity. It is said that in the middle of a clear day, the entire town was covered in black clouds and struck with lightening, and that the next day, as the town celebrated its anniversary, everyone suddenly disappeared." Duncan Blake let a sinister smile stretch his lips, and had she been a lesser being she would have taken a step back in surprise and fear. "You are not a regular reporter, are you Miss Smith?" Gone was the southern accent from his voice, and a deeper almost threatening tone had taken its place.

"Of course I am." She told him.

"You told me you were Penelope Smith," He told her, before pulling down the collar of his shirt. A thong of leather was visible before he pulled it to reveal a black amulet. It liked very much like a dream catcher, with a vile of black liquid in the center and alchemist symbols engraved on the frame. "I called your newspaper, _darlin_," He took a step closer to her. "They told me that Penelope Smith was in LA for a story, and would not be back for a few more days." His eyes took on a menacingly glaze. "So what are you, a Shape shifter?"

Serenity forced herself to not gulp in fear at his words. She knew he was not bluffing, and she found herself mentally berating the fact that she had not checked that tidbit out for herself. "No."

"A Hunter then, huh? One that is good as disguises?" He snapped, eyes blazing in anger. "I have dealt with the likes of you before." He held up the amulet, the web of strings holding the vile in place flickering in the last rays of the sun. "I will not have you exposing me, or attempting to stop me. You see, _Miss Smith_, I know that you know what this is. And yes, I use it to control the spirits. I use it to create publicity for my tour company and make money."

Serenity's eyes lowered. "I will not let you get away with this." She nodded towards the amulet as her body tensed. "Do you know what would happen to you should that break, Mr. Blake?"

The older man held the amulet protectively in his grasp. "Nothing will happen to it, I make sure of that." He told her. "The only thing you should be worrying about is yourself." Lifting the amulet up in the air, he began to chant in a language that she was all too familiar with.

Serenity did not even waste time to transform, instead using all her energy to get that amulet. Using a burst of speed, she tackled Duncan, sending him to the floor as the amulet slid several feet away in the dirt before coming to a stop.

Duncan roared in anger, attempting to wrestle the smaller female off of him, though finding himself surprisingly subdued. Her forehead flashed gold as the crescent moon on her forehead appeared, and she threw herself off of Duncan and rushed to the amulet. Duncan let out another scream as he grabbed her ankle, pulling her down to the ground and just out of reach of the amulet.

The sound of a gun shot startled the man enough to loosen his hold on her, and Serenity did not hesitate as she leapt to her feet and slammed her heel down on the vile of the amulet.

She screamed as a backlash of dark powers from the amulet sent her flying backwards, and Duncan Blake's face contorted in the ultimate horror. All was quiet for a moment; Serenity was leaning up on her elbows as she turned her eyes to the man, who was frozen on the ground from fear. A figure flashed into appearance, the form of an older man in pioneer clothing. Another form, this time a woman in her mid twenties appeared, adorning a Victorian gown. Each second that passed another spirit appeared, each one keeping their sights on the now heavily-sweating man on the ground. Duncan's teeth where chattering so badly that he could not even scream, and instead grabbed what remained of the amulet and scrambled away. The spirits did not chase him; instead they turned to face her. The man who had appeared first gave a nod, and they disappeared to go after the mortal man that had enslaved them for years to seek their revenge.

Her heart had not missed a beat before she was attacked by a whirl wind of black smoke. It was gone a moment later; she was swallowed in silence once more with only the light of the full moon washing away the shadows. Her illusion of Penelope finally dropped, and she slowly rose to her feet. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She glanced down the street where the tour guide had fled.

The street was empty.

She turned to look behind her in the other direction that she had previously been walking.

The street was filled with demons.

And every pair of glowing red eyes was directed at her.

The silver light of the Moon enveloped her, and in a flash of light stood Sailor Cosmos, the warrior of the Universe and Queen of the Moon.

They attacked.

88888888

That was the scene that the Winchester brother's and the two Benandanti stumbled onto to. Sailor Cosmos sent an orb the width of the street at them, the glowing tan energy rising up from the ground itself to attack each demon that stood in its way.

The white and black horse-sized panthers leapt into battle, their claws glowing silver as they fought to reach their monarch's side.

"How many do you think there are?" Dean asked.

"At least a hundred, maybe two." Sam answered as both brothers' watched the scene before them.

"Shit." Dean snapped.

"Yup." Sam replied.

Dean moved to tap his gun to his brother's, as if they were toasting with wine glasses. "Well then, let's kill us some demons and raise a little hell!" The two brothers' moved as one, both raising their guns and shooting the closest demon that came in their way.

Dean and Sam moved to get close to Luna and Artemus, knowing that they had better chances if they stayed together. Dean took out his sharpened machete, hacking off as many heads as he could reach.

Sam had done the same, having already run out of bullets. He twisted out of the way of a busty blonde demon, bringing his blade up and through her neck.

Luna and Artemus were tearing the demons around them apart. Their paws and mouths were dripping with blood. Any black demonic energy that tried to flee was dissolved upon the silver light from their claws.

They were only a couple meters from Serenity when they all suddenly stopped. Sailor Cosmos looked around, one of her eyebrows rsided in suspicion. The others quickly moved to her side, their faces identical to her own.

"What's going on now?" Sam asked, his voice softer than normal.

"I don't know." Cosmos answered.

The demons slowly stepped back, leaving the Hunters in a circle to themselves. Luna and Artemus were growling, snapping their jaws every once in a while. (_I don't like this._) Artemus told them.

The crowd of red-eyed demons parted, allowing one figure to approach. It was a female, in her late fifties. She was wearing a very fine Victorian dress, clearly expensive even in her day. Sailor Cosmos brought her staff down to rest at her side, knowing the meaning of such an entrance. "So the leader makes an appearance." Cosmos spoke out. Her staff was suddenly engulfed in a purple glow, and it morphed into a deadly look glaive.

Red lips stretched into a smirk. "Come now, your highness. Can we not talk civilly?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "Are demons capable of such?"

"How does she know you?" Sam asked as his eyebrows scrunched up in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"We make it a point to know our greatest enemy, Sam Winchester." She spoke.

"How sweet. Who're you?" Dean growled out, leveling the colt at the demon.

Said woman dipped into an elaborate, albeit mocking, curtsy. "I am Rosa Mae, patron of this town."

"The prostitute who nursed all those dying men..." Sam whispered slightly. "You're a demon?"

"Oh, I wasn't always, darlin." She began, walking around their small group slowly. Her eyes were apprising each of them, almost as if she was wondering if they really were worth her time. "I was just a typical mortal with an affliction to the dark side, until that night."

"What happened that night?" Sailor Cosmos asked with a pleading note in her tone. "I can help."

The sex icon of the old town turned glowing red eyes on the Lunarian. "Such things are beyond your control, Moon brat!"

"You know not of what I can do, demon." She snapped back in reply, gripping the glaive tighter. "If I so chose, I could kill you all in one sweep of this glaive- and I don't mean killing you and sending you back to Hades."

Rosa huffed, her chest puffing out slightly in offense. "Our town was cursed one hundred years ago." Her eyes glowed red as she smirked. "Our sins covered the town, and led to our demise. Tell me, Moon brat, can you turn back time? Can you and your Hunter friends save the souls that surround you, before they become damned?"

The smirk that Sailor Cosmos stretched across her lips was clearly not the reaction the human-turned-demon was reacting. "I can, and while there are rules that must be obeyed, I can help."

The triumphant red eyes turned brown as Rosa actually appeared to contemplate the sovereign's words. "You speak the truth?"

Dean gave a laugh. "In case you haven't noticed," he pointed out, "_we're_ the good guys. Demons like you are the ones that we can't trust."

Rosa sent him a scowl. "We did not choose this, Winchester." She spat. "We seek the redemption of our souls."

"Oh yeah? Since when do demons care about their souls?" Dean snapped back while keeping the colt leveled with her heart.

"Dean..." Sam warned gently.

(_It would be more preferable then fighting..._) Luna pointed out.

_(We are a tad bit outnumbered.) _Artemus reminded them as his tail swayed behind him.

Sailor Cosmos stepped forward. "Who holds the contract on the souls here?" She asked.

"Lilith." Rosa replied. "A demon of a demon."

Sailor Cosmos studied the former human before her with scrutiny as Dean cursed. "Come on, we're not seriously going to help them out, are we? They're demons for Christ's sake!"

"They use to be human, Dean." Sam pointed out. "They really seem to want to be free."

"Observant for a human." Rosa's snarky comment came out.

The demons surrounding them tensed as the Sailor Warrior raised her staff in the air, and it took on the shape of a large key. A maroon glow exploded from the staff before covering the whole town in its light. When it vanished, only the old buildings remained.

88888888

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked as he looked left and right. He spun his head around in a complete daze, confusion seeping from his form. When he looked down at himself, he found that he was wearing authentic cowboy gear. "This is so cool!" He shouted as he looked at himself, twisting a few times to look at the dark brown leather chaps that covered jeans, which were over leather boots complete with spurs. He was wearing a blue and gray button up shirt, and around his neck was a green bandana. He slid his fingers over the rim of the dark brown leather cowboy had and whistled. "Doc Holiday, eat your heart out."

Sam couldn't contain his own smirk as he assessed his new attire. His clothing was in lighter shakes of Dean's attire, faded tan chaps and matching cowboy hat matching the rest of his ensemble. He took one of his guns out of the holder and examined the bullets. "Rock salt..." He said.

"Not bad, boys." Came Serenity's sweet voice from behind them. The two Winchesters turned around, their eyes widening in surprise. Her hair was no longer in it's trademark bund with streams, and instead lay in a single ponytail at the base of her neck, her thick blonde hair wavy as it brushed far past her knees. A white cowgirl hat was placed on the top of her head, and with it a tan long-sleeve shirt and pants with a white leather vest and chaps, complete with matching boots.

Dean gripped his brother's arm. "Quick, is my nose bleeding?" He asked as he swiped his hand under said appendage to check for any red liquid that would have been gushing out. He was digging all this role-playing!

Sam shoved his brother away with a roll of his eyes, even though mentally he was making sure that he was not doing said embarrassing reaction himself. "What happened?"

She smiled warmly. "I brought us back to the day the town was cursed."

"You can do that?" Sam asked.

"Yup!" Serenity smiled cheerfully as the three of them looked around. They found themselves surrounded by a much larger, busier town than the remains in the present day left behind for visitors to remember. The records stated true: Main Street was at least a mile long, as opposed to the two hundred feet that remained. Buildings both brick and wood looked brand new, and there was a hustle and bustle that only a well-populated town could bring. An old Chinese man was standing in the shade of a Trade Store, selling off his old Chinese medicines. Horses could be heard whinnying every once in a while as they waited for their master's to come out of the saloon while dipping their heads in the wood water bench for a drink. Clusters of women adorned in Victorian gowns walked side-by-side while gossiping away.

"Dude, do you know how cheap booze was a hundred years ago?" Dean spoke to his brother as he pointed to the closest saloon which was complete with tight corseted, boobs-popping-out prostitutes. The prostitutes were cooing at the two brothers and waving them over with feathered fans.

Sam jerked his arm out of his brother's grasp before turning to their scowling female companion. "Where are Luna and Artemus?" He asked.

"They are babysitting Rosa in a place where she is powerless to do anything." She told Sam, who was clearly the only male who could control himself and have dignity. "I am not so foolish as to place my trust in her, not anymore." Her tone clearly left no room for explanation, causing Sam to believe that she had been betrayed before and he knew better to ask.

"So it's up to us?" Sam inquired instead, ignoring Dean who was playfully wiggled his fingers in a wave to the enticing saloon women.

"Yes." Serenity was sorely tempted to get Dean's attention, and then mentally slapped herself for getting jealous. Why was she getting jealous? The second he laid eyes on her, he had sized her up like a steak on a silver plate. It was his nature!

"Dean, focus!" Sam snapped at his brother, much to Serenity's relief. "We have a job to do."

"We would be happy to work on you fine gents." One of the ladies called out to them with a smirk on her rogue-painted lips.

"Dude, it's like when Megan Fox played the prostitute in that movie _Jonas Hex!_" Dean drooled.

"They're taken!" Serenity cried out before she walked between the two brothers. Taking an arm in each hand, she proceeded to lead them away and down Main Street.

"Hey!" Dean pouted, looking over to the female all but dragging him along. He was going to protest further but her glare silenced him. Instead, he sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't be allowed to have fun just yet.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, having righted himself and began walking on his own at the furious pace that the blonde had set.

"To the home of one Rosa Mae." Serenity told them. "She's the ring leader, so I am going to start there." She turned to Sam, ignoring the whimpers that Dean would make every time they walked passed a female of breastly-pursuasion or a saloon.

"Right." Sam continued. "The records stated that at this time, there was an epidemic of some kind and she turned her home into a hospital, taking care of the sick."

"Let's find out just who these sickly were." Serenity said.

"Just one problem: the records did not say where her house was located, and this town is much bigger and in much better condition than it is in the present." Sam pointed out.

"I bet I could find it." Dean smirked.

"Oh really?" Sam asked with sarcasm. "How are you going to do that?"

"See Sammy, that's the easy part." The older Winchester crossed his arms over his chest as he smirked, the three of them having stopped their walking to face the beaming-in-pride man. "Rosa is a famous prostitute, yeah?" They both nodded like he was a five year old saying the sky was blue. "So, she has a certain ring of friends. I just ask another prostitute and **bam, **we got the bitch."

Sam's eyes were wide, and Serenity's mouth was open in a small 'o' at his declaration. "That's actual... genius, Dean." Sam couldn't believe he just said that, but for once his brother had a good point for this kind of situation.

"Yes, but Sam can do it." Serenity said. "He has control."

"Oh come on!" Dean whined. "It was my idea!"

"Dean will do it." Sam stated. "He's always been the smooth talker."

Serenity wanted to stomp her cowboy boot on the ground, but she refrained. "Five minutes."

"I can do a lot in five minutes." Dean said as he rubbed his hands together as his green eyes glowed.

"Two minutes." She corrected without the blink of an eye.

"Aw!" Grumbling under his breath, he moved over to the closest whore house with that 'smolder' look he was so proud of on his face. "Ladies..."

88888888

So, what do you all think?

I have tried re-writing the last few pages over and over, but it always came out to the gang meeting Rosa and going back to the past. Apparently, the universe wants me to write it this way, so I hope you like it!

Please review to tell me your thoughts! Love you all, AND GO CHECK OUT **JAMESPHILIPSON**, ok? ^_~

Ciao for now!

~_Sandreline_


	9. The Western Front

**Hunter's Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so glad to know that you are all enjoying this story! You know, I had _**no**_idea that in season six, they send them back in time to the Westerns. I am just starting finishing season four at the moment. Haha. What do you know, great minds think alike!

Thank you again for all of the wonderful reviews! And don't forget to check out my love's profile – **JamesPhilipson.** He does some amazing work, and he put a lot of effort into it, so I promise that you will not be disappointed!

**Chapter 9: The Western Front**

Serenity wanted so badly to swipe the gloating smirk right off of his face. Dean's body was all-but-glowing in male satisfaction and sexual appeal. Oh, Sam had been correct all right; Dean had gotten the information about where Rosa Mae was living. However, that did not stop the prostitute he had been speaking with from melding her lips with his. The Lunarian had no idea why she reacted the way that she did, she just remembered ripping Dean away from the woman and pulling him away. She pretended not to notice Sam's contemplative gaze at her actions, and instead called out for him to follow, reminding the brother's that they did not have much time to solve the case.

This of course led to Dean wearing a dreamy look on his goofy face as he walked beside her and Sam. He was most likely enjoying some kind of perverse daydream about the prostitute and thus causing Serenity's temper to rise, with the proof of said ire being in her redden cheeks. "What's the plan?" Sam asked in hopes of cutting away some of the tense atmosphere.

"We go to Rosa's house and do some surveillance." She told the younger Winchester after making the decision to completely ignore Dean and his smug expression. "I can feel something dark approaching quickly. We need to figure out what we are dealing with if we have any hope of saving this town."

"Won't that mess with the time line?" Sam asked. "If we save the town, we would change the entire history of this part of the state - we would have no idea what we would be going back to."

"While that is a brilliant observation, the answer is no." She told him. "Time is a mysterious thing. Think of it like the snow thawing off a mountain and running down to the stream. The melting water has no one road - it breaks off into several rivers, and each of those breaks into more, so on and so forth. We have simply jumped back one fork in the road, meaning this: The town's history cannot be changed; however, if we were to figure out what caused the townspeople to be cursed and fix it, we would be able to free their souls in the present day."

"That's too complicated for me." Dean commented.

"She means that while we can change something here and relieve the curse, the town would still be abandoned but the souls would be saved. The murders would still happen because Duncan Blake controlled spirits, but there wouldn't be any demons inhabiting the town." Sam tried to help his brother understand.

"You are a freak of genius, you know that?" Dean snipped to his younger brother. "All this time talk is confusing the crap out of me, and bringing down my mojo. Let's finish this so I can get back to talking to lovely Ginger at that saloon."

Sam let out a sigh as Serenity ignored the comment, coming to stop before a two-story home. The front porch was littered with sick men, all of them pale and sweating with a blanket over them. Serenity could see that they were all infected, but not with a human illness. Their souls were being tainted by a black shadow. She nearly jumped out of her boots when one man suddenly jumped to his feet, his eyes wide with wild rage as he looked around. Running, he grabbed a pair of scissors that a man was using to cut towels into strips to put in water, and stabbed the man in the neck. Serenity's dark blue eyes widened as the man that was stabbed fell to the ground, brown eyes wide in fear as he gurgled and choked on his own blood. The crazy man held up his weapon, red life-blood dripping down the blades as he looked for his next victim, most too sick to try to stop him or too far gone to care.

Two gun shots went off within half a second after each other from beside her, causing her to jump slightly once again. Two bullet holes embedded themselves in the man's head before he fell over like a lead weight, blood oozing from the wounds. Serenity turned to see that both Winchester's had pulled out their guns with regular bullets in the shafts, their faces in complete Hunter mode.

All eyes were on the strangers standing on the steps of the house belonging to Rosa Mae. "Oh hell no!" Dean began. "Hell fucking no!" He turned around and began to make a beeline back to the town. "We are getting out of here, and I mean _now." Sam didn't hesitate to follow his brother, his face grim as he went down the steps as well. It took the two a few moments to realize that Serenity was not following them, but when they did they turned around to face her. "Well?" Dean asked, anger lacing his tone. "Are you coming or not?"_

Serenity was still slightly in a daze, still not use to this sort of battle. She had to admit that when it came to the supernatural, these two were much wiser and faster than she was. However, Dean's last comment struck her out of her stupor and she lowered her eyes in anger. "No."

"What do you mean: no?" Dean snapped. "We're leaving. I'll throw you over my damn shoulder like a sack of potatoes if I have to."

"I said no, Dean." She stated. "I will send the two of you back if you truly wish to go, but I am not leaving until I have helped these people."

"Serenity, you don't understand." Sam tried to cut in, ever the peacemaker. "We've gone up against this before, and there is nothing that we can do." He took his cowboy hat off of his head for a moment, running a hand through his hair. "Dean and I barely got out alive last time; we tried to save the town, but it was useless."

"And I, for one, have no desire to repeat it! So let's go, Princess!" Dean began to march back up to the blonde female, fully intent on grabbing her and taking her with him. There was no way in hell he was going to leave her here by herself; she attracted enough trouble as it is!

Serenity's eyes flashed silver for a split second, but it was more than enough for Dean to pause in his approach. "Then how about you boys give me a history lesson and leave the rest up to me? I will not give up on these people."

Sam could tell that there was no way she was going to budge on this. He didn't need his visions to tell him that. Her very being radiated with her choice- there was no way they were going to get her out of here without telling her what was going on.

"Ok, you want a little history lesson?" Dean argued.

Sam cut in again. "What do you know about the word _Croatoan?" He asked in a calmer voice than his brother, leading her away from the house to where there were no prying eyes or ears._

"It was the only clue about the sudden disappearance of a colony on the east coast a couple hundred years ago. Why?" She asked.

"Because that's not the only time that's happened." Sam told her as they slipped between the spaces of two houses.

"The damn town wasn't abandoned; they were infected before going on a killing spree that lasted all through the night before suddenly disappearing." Dean cut in, his patience wearing thin. He wanted to get out of there, especially since many were already infected, if the crazy scissors killing freak was any clue. "And I, for one, have no intention of repeating that night, so let's get the hell out of Dodge!"

"I am not going." Serenity told them, using every ounce of regality in her voice. "I am staying. I can help."

Dean cut Sam's reply off. "No, you can't. You may have some serious magic mojo, but this is suicide. So let's tell Ginger goodbye and leave, the sun is already starting to set."

Sam's eyes widened as he looked out of their little alley and towards the sun. "That's not the sun setting, Dean." He pointed towards the sunset, only to be greeted by a large, black cloud making its way slowly closer to the town.

"Shit-a-ma-fuck!" Dean called out, grabbing Serenity by her wrist as he and Sam ran into Rosa's house. They locked the doors behind them, Dean moving to close all the windows as Sam went to find salt. The few people that were inside the house were looking around at the strange new people, a few screaming as Sam and Dean pushed there way through. It was only a moment later before the vision of Rosa Mae appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "What do you people think you are doing? Remove yourselves from my home!"

"Can't do that, lady." Dean started and he and Sam began to line the windows and doors with as much salt as they could. The black shadow had picked up pace. Screams from the town loudly filled their ears, suddenly dying out when the people were touched by the blackness. All the negative energy made Serenity feel sick, and she could feel her crescent moon flaring to life underneath her cowgirl hat.

"We don't have enough time!" Sam cried out.

"Yes we do!" Dean challenged, moving faster.

"What is that?" A sickly man from the living room cried out, pointing out the large windows as the black mist began to engulf the home.

"****Silence Wall!**"**

Purple light flared out around the inside of the house, blinding the occupants inside. Dean and Sam turned to find Serenity standing in the room facing the front door, the same deadly glaive from before being held in front of her. The power seemed to infuriate the blackness, and it pulled back before slamming itself against the purple barrier just outside the walls of the house. A demonic screech wailed out from the depths as the same barrier repelled the attack with another flash of purple light. However, the darkness did not give up, continuing to batter the barrier despite the repercussions.

"What in the name of all Saints is going on?" one of the sickly men cried out.

Rosa Mae suddenly fell to the stairs behind her, her skirts billowing out in a flurry. "So it is time."

Dean whirled on the prostitute. "Time for **_what exactly?"_**

"She is here to collect her bargains." Rosa spoke.

"Lilith." Sam spoke up with resolution in his voice. "Who is she?"

The few townspeople that were safely inside the home shifted nervously, glancing at each other and not saying a word.

"If someone doesn't start talking, I'm going to get very trigger happy." Dean warned them.

"You have to understand, sonny." A very old man spoke from the couch. "The town was desperate. We would have done anything."

"It is alright, Albert." Rosa spoke up. "Save your strength, I shall speak to the youngling's." The prostitute spoke up.

Serenity would have snorted at that comment, if all of her attention was not on keeping up the barrier. Rosa continued. "Bodie has suffered through terrible winters. Not yet fifteen years ago, we suffered the worst yet. Nearly all of the town's population perished from the cold and starvation." She looked down to her folded hands she rested on her skirts. "We had to do what we could to survive."

"You made a Deal." Sam stated. "You made a Deal with a Crossroads demon."

The Lunarian was confused as she listened to the tale. What was she missing?

"Yes." Rosa continued. "She came to us many times, but we knew better. We are not strangers to the paranormal kind, as well as the consequences of making such a deal."

"So why did you do it?" Sam continued.

"We had no choice." Spoke another older female, clearly a former business partner of Rosa Mae. "As the years went on, the town got worse." There was a pause. "She promised the town would grow and prosper..."

"Let me guess, tonight is the ten year anniversary of the Deal." Dean stated. "Well la-di-fuckin-da, we planned this trip perfectly!"

"Where?" Serenity asked, still straining against the force of the barrier. "Where is the demon?"

It was like a vacuum was suddenly turned on. Everyone watched as the black clouds pulled away from the house, rolling backwards at an incredible pace. The previous townspeople that had been flurrying around the streets had vanished.

Left alone to stand on the doorstep was a young little girl.

Serenity did not drop the barrier, but she was relieved at the cease of onslaught on her powers. Sam and Dean moved to flank Serenity on either side, everyone focused on the small girl standing on the other side of the glass door.

She smiled kindly, and she acted the part of a sweet innocent child. Until her eyes turned completely white and her voice took on a harsh tone. "Hello. Who are you?" She asked. "You are taking away my fun, and I don't like it when people take away my fun."

"Cute." Dean commented. "A psycho ten year old thinks this is all just fun and games. Great."

"It's not every day you see two mortals playing with a goddess, now do we?" The little girl spoke, her voice carrying through the door just fine. Her eyes landed on Serenity, her face twisting into a scowl. "You cannot interfere, Moon brat. They freely handed over their souls, and I am here to collect."

"Well, that puts a damper on _my _fun. You see, I am here to save them." Serenity replied back_._

"No!" The small girl cried out. "They are going to be my new playthings! You cannot have them!"

"Release your contracts on this town, and we will leave in peace." Serenity called out with a stern and Queenly tone. "If you do not, I will show you no mercy."

"Well, what do we have here?" Spoke another voice as a man suddenly appeared on the porch beside the girl child. His eyes were a glowing yellow, and once Sam and Dean saw his eyes they pulled out their guns. Dean held the colt firmly in one hand, eager to shoot the son-of-a-bitch a second time. "You bastard..." He growled.

"Are you having a party without me, Lilith?" The man asked with a sickly sweet voice.

"This is none of your concern. Leave me alone!" The child cried out, stomping her foot down.

"Oh, but it is my concern." The yellow-eyed demon purred. "Sam and Dean Winchester are very much my concern."

Lilith seemed to loose some of her authority at those words, turning to look over at the trio who dared to defy her. "Fine," the demon said. "But this isn't fair!' She wailed.

"Of course it isn't." Yellow eyes spoke. "Now beat it."

The girl child scowled before vanishing into thin air. Yellow eyes smirked at the two Winchesters through the door. "See you boys later." He vanished just as quickly as Lilith had, leaving no trace but sulfur behind.

Serenity sunk down to her knees, panting. The strong negative energy of the two demons clashing with her own purity for so long took a toll on her strength, especially having to use the powers of Saturn for so long. Dean moved to help her, picking her up with an arm under her knees and the other supporting her back.

Sam turned to Rosa Mae, whose eyes were as wide as the rest of the occupants in the town. "I think that will just about do it..." He said slowly, still off-set at just how easy the confrontation had gone.

"Just...like that?" The older woman from before spoke. There were at least a dozen in the living room and kitchen, not including those that were sick upstairs. Sam took note that those who were sick no longer looked as pale as they had a few moments ago.

"Are you alright?" Dean whispered to Serenity, looking into her eyes as she rested against his chest.

"Just tired." She told him, fighting the blush off of her cheeks. She couldn't help but notice the strong scent of 'male' that came from him. Was that a hint of Old Spice after shave? Yummy...

"Just making sure, Angel." He told her, adding a smirk to the stretch of his lips as he stood up, taking her with him.

"Thank you." Rosa spoke, approaching the three young adults. "I am not sure who or what you are, but thank you."

Serenity smiled, but Sam is the one who replied for her. "It was our pleasure, ma'am." He spoke with a slight cowboy accent as he dipped his hat to her.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"What? I couldn't resist." Sam retorted with a shrug.

"We need to get you to watch more Clint Eastwood movies, man." Dean scolded. Sam rolled his eyes as Dean continued, "So how do we get back?"

A maroon light blinding his eyes was his answer.

88888888

They appeared next to Dean's Impala, out of the ghost town that now seemed to have a peaceful air to it even from a distance. Dean gently set Serenity on her feet, waiting until he was sure that she wasn't going to fall before letting her go.

"Welcome back." Artemus greeted from beside Luna, both of whom were sitting on the hood of the classic car.

"I'll never get use to that." Dean commented.

"Hey!" Sam smiled. "Where's Rosa Mae?"

Luna purred. "Gone." The feline's tail swung around to her other side. "We assume it was because you accomplished your task."

"Not really." Serenity spoke. "Can we talk later? I want a nap." She paused. "Ice cream, too."

"Back to the amazing hotel?" Dean asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes as he already began to make his way to the front seat. He opened the driver door, running a hand over the metal body as if it was a pet. "I've missed you, baby!"

Serenity quirked up an eyebrow at Sam, who simply rolled his eyes at his brother's actions and opened the back door for her. She smiled her thanks as she slid in; the two felines joined her before Sam closed the door and got in the front seat himself. As Dean sped off the dirt road, the Lunarian turned around one last time to take a look at the town.

Lilith's angry gaze returned her.

88888888

So, what do you all think?

For those of you that are curious – **I really am using real locations.** If you google the towns I have used and will use, you can see the pictures that I am describing in the story.

I think you are all going to like where the story is now – things get BIG as we hit a town in Pennsylvania that even the GOVERNMENT has taken off of maps! **What could be lurking under ground?** _Just stay tuned, and I'll show you!_

Feel free to review! Love you all!

_~Sandreline_


	10. Our New Heading

**Hunter's Moon**

**By**: _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am back for chapter 9! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews, it means so much to me that you think the story is original! You are all amazing!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Marine and new writer **JamesPhilipson.** You go into 'serious' editor mode when I show you my story and drive me crazy, but that fact that you care so much and only want to help me means the world to me. I love you so much!

Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 10: Our New Heading**

Serenity was bored. Very, very bored. Why wouldn't she be, when she had been sitting in the backseat of that damn Impala for near two days now! With a huff, she blew the bangs out of her eyes. They were getting a little long, maybe it was time to go get a trim...

"Would you stop all that huffing and puffing?" Dean called from the driver seat. "It's freaking annoying!"

"Well, I wouldn't be 'huffing and puffing' if I wasn't sitting in the backseat of your damn car listening to the same soundtrack for ten hours!" The Lunarian snapped in reply.

"You did _not _just insult my baby_!" _Dean replied in disbelief_._

"You mean your _damn car?" _She challenged.

"Guys!" Sam cut in, ever the peace-maker. Great, now he was traveling with _two hotheads._

"****What**?" **They both snapped at him.

Sam was shocked into silence for a moment, before holding up both of his hands in defeat. "Carry on." He almost squeaked.

"That is quite enough of that." Luna's sharp tone cut in. "Samuel is only attempting to keep the two of you from fighting. There is no reason to snap his head off." The feline reprimanded.

"What are you, my mother?" Dean grumbled under his breath. "Ow!" Luna hissed as her claws swat his arm. "Stupid enhanced hearing..." The older man grumbled while shooting a glare at the black cat in his rear-view mirror.

"Perhaps we should find a place to rest for the night?" Artemus suggested. "I think we could all use the rest."

"I'm all for that." Sam agreed, giving a sigh of relief at the thought of getting out of the car and away from his companions. Besides, he was giving himself a headache thinking about how Dean was acting around their blonde friend. His brother had started out acting as he normally would - when they first met her in the diner, he had hit on her in the cheesiest way possible. The only difference was, she had turned him away. Dean was never one to give up, so Sam had expected his brother to continue to try and sleep with her. The younger Winchester had been sure that the fickle affection would have ended when they found out that Serenity was no waitress and in fact, was the 'Angel' that they had been searching for. If anything though, his older brother had sent him for a loop when he acted... mature about it. Which Dean only tended to do when Sam's safety was involved.

It had not escaped Sam that his brother was becoming very protective of their female companion either. He knew that Luna and Dean were getting along very well now that the cat trusted them; Dean had not taken well to the fact that Luna told him that Serenity's friends and her so called 'soul mate' had just up and left her to fend for herself. Back in Bodie...

"Are we there yet?" Came her melodious, yet horrifyingly bored voice from the backseat as she interrupted Sam's thoughts.

"That's enough from the peanut gallery!" Dean growled out.

Sam had angled himself in his seat so he could easily watch Serenity from the corner of his eyes. The evil glint in her dark blue eyes and the small smirk stretching across her lips told him only what he already knew - that she was up to something. The younger Winchester couldn't help but let a big smile stretch across his lips as Serenity opened her mouth.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves..."

Dean growled and turned up the ACDC that was cranking out his stereo.

Sam let out a chuckle as he joined Serenity, both of their voices battling the loud volume. "...and this is how it goes! I know a song..."

At that moment, Luna and Artemus would have given anything to be guarding the Gate of Time rather than sitting in the backseat of the car with these three!

888888888

They had found a very nice Hilton hotel that was in the center of Houston, Texas. Once again, it was thanks to Serenity and her magical silver-credit-cards-of-awesome, that they were able to get a two-bedroom suite on the top floor of the hotel. Dean was lounging on the balcony with an ice cold beer in his hand, looking down at the pool below.

In the late hours of the night, only Serenity occupied the pool area as her small body cut through the water. Her long hair had been braided, and even so it still went past her knees. Dean continued to watch as she reached the far end of the pool, ducking under the water and spinning before kicking off of the wall in true swim-team fashion as she began her lap back to the other side.

"Dude." The voice of his younger brother behind him caused him to jump slightly.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You trying to give me a heart attack? I'm already on borrowed time here!" Dean snapped.

Sam actually growled in reply, which shocked Dean for a moment. "You think I don't know that? I've been trying for weeks to find a way to get you out of this Deal."

"Stop it, Sam. I'm sick of telling you to let it go!"

"Serenity can help you!" Sam cried out, his face turning red in rage as the veins in his neck bulged out slightly.

"No!" Dean leapt up from the lounger, dropping his bottle of beer and grabbing Sam by his shirt. "Don't you remember? If we try anything, the Deal is off and you die too. We're constantly sacrificing ourselves to save each other. I want it to stop - it ends with me, when I know you'll be safe."

Sam pushed his brother away from him. "Serenity is a Goddess, and even Lilith seems like she's afraid of her! She can help, I know she can! She can bring us to the past like she did before, take us to when I got stabbed-"

"Enough, Sammy!" Dean spat. "Leave it alone." He paused, and Sam could see just how tired this conversation continuously made his brother. "Why can't you just accept it?"

"Because you're my brother." Sam pointed out the obvious, his voice begging his sibling to try and understand. "We need to stick together. If there is a way to save you, then I'm going to find it."

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. He let out a frustrated sigh, before turning back to his brother with cold eyes. "Don't. Just don't, Sam." He moved past his younger brother, shoulder checking him as he went. "And if you tell _her_," He warned, "Then I won't forgive you." Dean shut the door behind him, the sound of the sliding balcony glass echoing in Sam's ears.

(_Maybe I can deal with that,) _Sam thought_, (_If it means that you'll be around to be pissed at me.)__

88888888

Luna and Artemus were leafing through John Winchester's journal. It had taken a long time to finally pursued his two sons for them to look at it. It would allow them more of a look at their past, and what they could possible be going up against in the future. They were more than impressed at the amount of metaphysical intelligence that resided in the leather-bound journal, though some of it they had to ask Sam or Dean to help explain, since they could not understand the man's thought process.

John Winchester had put his very being into this journal. The two guardians could very much attest to that at the least - he was as devoted to his mission as the Outer Senshi were devoted to their own.

Luna moved to close the very worn leather book, when her companion stopped her. "What is it, Artemus?" She asked with wide feline eyes.

The white cat did not respond, instead he moved to lift the back cover once more. "I thought I saw something..." Sure enough, along the bottom lining of the leather, to the inside along the binding, there was a flab of un-sewn leather. Using a claw, he carefully pulled it back to reveal a small piece of paper.

"What is that?" Luna asked, her tail twitching in curiosity.

Gently taking it out, his blue eyes scanned the small page. It was written in the now-familiar handwriting of John Winchester, and only held two lines of information. "****Centralia, Pennsylvania. Demon base?****" The Mauan read out loud.

"What is that?" Dean asked as he walked into the room, looking with wide eyes at the two cats sitting over his father's journal. "Did you rip something?" He accused.

"No, but we are curious." Artemus began, moving the piece of paper closer across the table towards the Hunter. "Have you ever seen this before?"

Dean walked over to take a look. It was his dad's handwriting, that's for sure. "No. Where did you find it, kitty?"

Artemus scowled at the nickname, before explaining. "It was tucked away in the journal's leather."

"Did your father ever mention anything about it to you boys?" Luna asked.

"No." Dean said with a serious look on his face after he thought about their question for a few moments. "But I know someone who he might have..."

"Who?" Artemus asked.

"Bobby."

88888888

Serenity was still towel drying her hair as she returned to the room with Artemus, who had gone down to inform her that she was needed. Despite her repeatedly asking what was going on, he said that everything would be explained when she got upstairs. Sam and Dean were each sitting on their beds, the hotel's phone on speaker placed on the nightstand between them.

"Here she is." Sam said with a nod as she entered.

"What's going on?" She asked them with confusion furrowing her eyebrows.

"_The biggest fight in history, if these two numbskulls are actually dumb enough to do it." _Spoke an unfamiliar voice over the phone. it was older, that was for sure, and it had a bit of a southern American accent.

"And the charming gentleman on the phone would be?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Bobby Singer, a good friend of our dad's and a fellow Hunter." Sam told her. "Bobby, this is her."

"_And if I didn't know you two boys like I do, I would swear you were possessed with all this talk of goddesses and speaking cats." _Came the smart reply over the phone._ "_It's only been fifteen minutes since you called me, and already you are in a whole lick of trouble." __There was a pause as the older man sighed__. "_However, if it is all true, then you boys just may stand a chance after all."___

"Oh, it's true alright." Dean cut in. "Saw it with my own two eyes."

"As charming as this is," Serenity cut in, "Would someone mind telling me what in Selene's name is going on?"

"Our dear old dad managed to leave us the location of what he believed to be Hell on earth." Dean cut in.

"You cannot be serious." Serenity inquired with narrowed eyes.

"_He is." _Bobby spoke up._ "_It would make every bit of sense for it to be true, too." __Bobby paused once again, letting those that listening know that he was trying to place his words carefully.__ "_The government is in total control of this situation. They took Centralia off the map - zip code and all." ___He let out another sigh.___ "_It would make sense that something terrible is going on. Your dad called me up, trying to get together a group of Hunter's to take the town down, but no one would risk it."____

"So why do you think we should now?" Sam asked.

"_You said so yourself, boy, that you have a real-life Goddess helping you out!" _Bobby cut in_. "_If it's one thing I know, its that demons fear anything divine. Her mere presence alone should be more than enough to have them keep a distance from you, especially if you go head first in there. They have enough sense in them to keep themselves alive!"__

"You gonna help us out, Bobby?" Dean asked. "It's going to be a trip for the history books."

"_Not in your life, boy." _Bobby said with his southern twang._ "_While this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I just don't think my old bones could take it. Besides, I've something just as important that I'm working on right now."__

Serenity saw Sam flinch as his words, even though Dean didn't. Was he hiding something from them?

Bobby's voice carried on. "_I recommend doing some serious research on this one, you two."_ He advised_. "_This isn't a regular Hunt, this is the Olympics. You'd best dig up as much information as you can before you even think of going over there."__

"We will Bobby," Sam spoke up. "Thanks."

"_May God be with you, boys." _Were the man's last words before the sound of the line going dead met their ears.

Serenity looked at both the Winchester's. Their auras were each giving off a feel of uncertainty, and slight fear. "I take it that you two feel like you owe it to your father?" She asked them with a softer tone.

"If dad was right about this," Dean answered, "Then we owe it to him."

"Then leave the research to us." Artemus cut in, his eyes almost sparkling at the prospect of this adventure. "We can get even the most hidden of secrets on this place into our paws."

"We'll make sure you are mentally prepared at the least." Luna added, moving to follow her companion back to Serenity's room.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Dean suddenly said before standing and walking out of the hotel suite with only a slam of the door to follow him.

The Lunarian sent a questioning look to Sam, before she turned to leave herself. It was only his plea to wait that stopped her. "What is it, Sam?" She asked as she turned to face him once more.

"We need to talk." His voice was grim.

"You know, it is never in a girl's best interest when a man says that to her." Serenity muttered while trying to lighten to moon.

"It's about Dean." Sam continued.

"What about Dean?" The Goddess asked as she moved to sit on said person's bed, facing Sam.

"He's dying."

88888888

So what did you all think? I hope you enjoy it!

What is Serenity's reaction going to be? What is Centralia going to look like when our favorite heroes arrive? Just stay right there, and I'll show you!

~_Sandreline_


	11. The Deed is Done

**Hunter's Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it has taken me awhile to post this new chapter… I am not sure at all how I am liking this chapter, and I must have re-written it a thousand times. So I greatly apologize if many of you loose interest in the story after this chapter!

**Chapter 11:**** The Deed is Done**

If Serenity had not already been sitting down on the bed, she felt she would have fainted. "I'm sorry; I think I have some Moon rock wedged in my ears. There is no way that -"

Sam's adrenaline was soaring at finally being able to tell his very last hope of saving his brother. "Dean is dying."

The look on the younger Winchester's face and the emotions violently surging in his aura was enough proof for the Lunarian. The golden crescent moon on her forehead flashed dangerously as her dark blue eyes narrow. When she spoke, it was as the Goddess she was, her voice vibrating with untold power. "You had better start explaining, now."

So he did. He told her of the yellow-eyed demon's plans to put Sam and the other's tainted with demon blood against each other, to see just who was the strongest and would lead Azazel's army. He told her of the man gifted with strength that had managed to kill Sam, leaving Dean to be so swallowed with guilt that he made a deal with the Crossroads demon. However, it was no ordinary deal - this deal would only leave Dean with one year to live before the Hell Hounds came for him, and that one year was quickly running out.

Serenity remained frozen, and Sam had wondered if he had fully gotten the story, or was in shock. When she spoke, he couldn't stop himself from starting slightly. "That is what Bobby is working on, and why he cannot come."

Sam nodded. "You're my last hope, Serenity."

"But no pressure, right?" The silver-haired woman commented sarcastically. "Anything else?" Sam shook his head in the negative, his bright blue eyes pleading with her.

"Good, then go to sleep."

He couldn't help it, he blinked. "Huh?"

"Sleep? Rest? Go unconscious by choice?" She told him as she stood, and while her words were playful, her voice still had the frighteningly regal tone to it. To be honest, it was starting to freak Sam out.

"Are you...serious?" Sam asked, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Completely. You are going to need your rest. You will be leaving for Centralia tomorrow." She told him as she moved to the door. "Please tell Luna and Artemus that I will rejoin you all after I have conducted my business." She did not give the man time to respond as she stepped into a black tare that had appeared in the room. She disappeared as she stepped into it, and said tare vanished just a moment later.

Sam stared at the space where the Lunarian had vanished, before laying down on his bed and placing a pillow over his head, letting it muffle the groaned scream that he belted out in frustration.

88888888

Dark eyes lowered as they watched the scene unfold before her just as she had been told. This yellow-eyed demon had caused her new friends some serious grief. It had been terrible for her to watch, but as she did anger had filled her. She knew more than most what it was like to be the puppet, the favorite play toy to the Fates. However, these brother's and their father had gone through far worse a fate than any mortal should. They were the toys of Demons, of creatures that thrived on the pain and anguish they could subject the pure souls to, seeing what else could be done to corrupt them.

Tears had coursed down her cheeks as she watched Dean suffer from Sam's death. She watched him plead with the Crossroads demon to bring him back, and felt sickened at the twisted smile of pleasure the demon had on her face as she told Dean the rules of the agreement. The demon watched and thrived in the pain Dean was suffering.

She had been studying the events, making notes on locations and timing. This should be easy enough to fix.

Gripping the Time Staff tighter in her gloved hands, Sailor Cosmos vanished into another portal to return to Earth.

88888888

Dean was leaving the hotel lobby, though with not nearly as much structure as he believed. He stumbled here and there, mostly using the wall as support to help make his way to the elevators. He grumbled about how the bartender was male, and there were no waitresses at this hour.

He finally made it inside the elevator, pushing the button for his floor as he leaned against the wall. When it jolted, he lost his balance and fell down. "Damn, those sissy drinks have some booze!" He cursed as he used the banister to pull himself up. When he finally reached his floor, he continued to stumble as he entered the hallway. He had to look both ways while trying to remember if he went left or right to go to his room.

Deciding that since he was already mostly facing the right, he would try that way first. When Serenity appeared suddenly before him, he let out a scream and fell backwards. "Fucking appearing out of no where...warn a guy!" He spat. Standing up, his eyes trailed from the white high heels to the long, bare legs to the very short white shirt of Sailor Cosmos' fighting form. "Hey, did anyone ever tell you that you have great legs?" When his eyes finally landed on her face, he cringed. "Whoa, what's got your panties in a bunch? Though with that skirt, I wouldn't mind you going commando..."

Sailor Cosmos scowled darkly. "Are you drunk?" She swatted the air before her, hoping to clear away to scent of scotch and vodka.

"Yes." He answered with a cheeky grin. "You only live once!"

"And you don't have much longer!" Sailor Cosmos chided as she shoved him against the wall and keeping him there by holding his shoulder.

Dean growled, pushing her arm away from him. "Sammy had no right to tell you, I'm going to kill him."

"Oh good, then at least you won't be alone down there. What the Hades were you thinking?"

"That I wanted my damn brother to live, that's what!" He screamed out, making Sailor Cosmos suddenly thankful that they were currently the only ones at this floor. "I just lost my dad, I wasn't about to loose him too. It's my job to protect him."

"Bloody fine job you're doing of that!" Her eyes blazed. "Who will look after him when you are gone? Do you think the demons are suddenly going to just leave him alone? Even _you_ are not that dumb, Dean!"

"He'll be fine! He'll go back to law school and forget any of this ever happened." Dean scowled, trying to shove past her and get back to the room. His head was pounding something fierce, and he was sure he couldn't control himself if she pissed him off enough to punch her.

"That is bullshit, Dean, and you know it." She spat, twisting him around to face her. Neither of them noticed that due to their rage, their bodies were practically pressing up against one another. Their rage was so great that there were almost sparks coming from the two of them as they glared one another down. "He has no parents, and now the closest relative to him goes and gives himself up to Hell to leave him all alone."

Dean growled and moved to punch her, but this was a Goddess he had pissed off. She easily caught his fist with one hand, her eyes narrowed with a threat. "You are but a mortal, Dean. Remember that before your anger moves you to strike me." She shoved him away from her with the barest of strength that she had, resulting in Dean landing on his ass. "Get back to the room and make your way to Centralia. I shall meet you there."

"And where the fuck do you think you're going?" He challenged.

"To raise a little hell." She snapped before vanishing just as suddenly as she had appeared.

Dean stood up on shaky legs while sputtering curses. He grabbed a vase in the hall and threw it where she had vanished, the smashing echoing in his ears as it was destroyed against the other wall. Why couldn't people just leave him alone for once?

88888888

Dean screamed in pain as the sound of running water from the bathroom filled his ears and split his head. "Ah!" He screamed, only to wince and hold in head once more at the pain. How much did he drink last night?

"Sorry." Sam whispered as he stuck his head out of the bathroom. "Hangover remedy is on the nightstand."

It took Dean awhile to be able to open his eyes, and even then his face was scrunched up from the minimal light in the hotel room. Sure enough, a glass of scotch was sitting on the nightstand waiting for him, and the older Winchester mentally thanked the silver-haired sorceress for the ability to afford the mini-fridge.

Oh wait, wasn't he pissed at her? If he was, why? What the hell happened last night? Dean flopped back down on his bed before taking the spare pillow and placing it over his face to block out the light and sound. He did have a feeling of rage bubble up at the mention of their female companion, but he couldn't place his finger on why. He could see her in her super short white dress that he would love to taint, but he couldn't remember anything else.

"Did something happen last night, Sammy?" He called out.

Sam's soft whisper answered, mumbled from the toothbrush that he was using. "No, why do you ask?"

Dean didn't answer, and instead went back to sleep for a little while. He would be better able to handle whatever it was they were going to do today when the damn pain in his head went away.

88888888

She was going to scream. She was running low on energy, she was hungry, and she was pissed. Very pissed.

A blast of silver light sent the black cloud, a demonic being, hurling away from her as it screamed. This is the fourth time that she had ventured to the past; more specifically, to the night that Sam was stabbed and Dean made the deal. The location was creepy, and despite having the powers that she did, she was all too eager to get out of here and take a nap.

Sailor Cosmos growled as she let a funnel of fire spiral around her form before it flared outward to the approaching demon, her attack taking the shape of a phoenix before it moved to strike. The demon let out a scream while it turned away, but more black clouds continued to come.

"Oh no, we are _not_ doing this again!" The warrior cried out. The past three attempts to save Sam and Dean have been thwarted due to the onslaught of demons attacking her. She always made it too late, and would try again. It was like they knew that she was there to try and stop the events that were about to happen, they had sensed her power and put their concentration on keeping her away. The Cosmic being's body glowed white in her anger before it pulsed out around her, destroying any darkness around her as she raced down the street.

"Well, what do we have here?" Came a deep voice that oozed evil confidence. Sailor Cosmos looked to her left, and gave a scowl. There he was, arms crossed as he leaned against a deteriorating wooden post of an old building.

"So the yellow-eyed snake makes an appearance this time." She spat. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." She realized she must have confused the demon, for he actually allowed his curiosity to show on his face. However, this Lunarian did not have time for the small talk. "Where is Sam?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." He answered, deciding to step out of the shadows that he had blended in with to walk around her form. "However, I am curious as to how you gained entry to my little gaming grounds. You do stink of divinity," He added with a sneer after a moment. "Though you're not an Angel."

"Worse, I'm a Goddess. Where is Sam?" She asked, her grip on her weapon tightening. She did not have the time or patience to play Azazel's games.

Dean's familiar scream entered her ears, and anger surged through her heart. The yellow-eyes demon let out a sigh of disappointment. "I was rooting for him..." He muttered. "Oh well."

Sailor Cosmos had the demon by his throat before he could even register what happened. "I'm only sorry I'm not the one to kill you, after all this..." She said before she once again waved her staff, stepping back into the past now for the fifth time to see if she could put an end to this.

88888888

Dean slammed on the breaks to the Impala as Serenity literally dropped from thin air into the backseat, a blinding flash of light accompanying her de-transformation. Sam let out a 'Whoa!' as he braced against the dashboard, and Luna and Artemis sank their claws into the leather seat to keep from falling to the floor.

When the car stopped moving, Dean glared over his shoulder. "A little warning next time!" He told her with a sense of déjà vu, before looking at the cats. "There better not be holes in my seats!"

"Can it, jackass." Serenity said as she positioned herself to lie down. She was tired, bruised, and aggravated.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked with worry engraving into his features as he cast a wary glance to Dean.

"I'm fantastic, Sam." She muttered with a great amount of sarcasm. "My energy is completely depleted from going back to the same moment in time _seven damn times in a row,_ and I was still unable to stop it."

"Stop what?" Dean asked.

Blue eyes glared at the older Winchester. "Don't tell me you don't remember!"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Remember what?"

Serenity gave an exasperated growl. "Last night?"

Dean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he tried his damnest to remember. "Sorry Blondie, but last night is lost to me after that third AMF."

"Amf?" Artemus asked.

"Adios-Mother-Fucker. It's a flu flu drink, but damn it knocked me on my ass." Dean replied.

Serenity stared at Dean with wide eyes, her mouth help open in disbelief. Suddenly, her features stilled as she laid down and closed her eyes. "Sam, tell your damn brother to keep the music down. I am going to sleep to get back the energy I need to kick his ass again."

"Again? What bullshit is that?" Dean asked incredulously as he cut off whatever his brother was about to say. "I could take you anytime, anywhere."

"Last night, and you lost. Shut up and goodnight. Wake me when we get to Centralia." The Lunarian grumbled as she rolled to face the leather seat and was asleep before her eyes finished closing.

Dean muttered curses under his breath as Sam leaned back to place a small blanket over her form. Whispering to the felines, he asked, "Will she be alright?"

Luna nodded. "Her energy just needs to replenish. She shall be fine."

"In the mean time, are we in danger for the holes in the upholstery?" Artemus asked with a nervous whisper as he flexed his claws.

Sam glanced at his brother from the corner of his eyes, who was now content in singing to the music and shaking his head to the beat. "Don't worry about it." Moving to sit properly in the front seat once more, he turned off the radio. "Where you able to find out anything about Centralia, Pennsylvania?" He asked instead.

"Enough for us to believe that you father may have been correct." Luna began.

"The entire city has been taken off the map - literally." Artemus continued. "Their zip code was taken away. The town was evicted. The government has law enforcement officials on guard duty to keep people out and away."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"They are playing the 'public safety' ploy." Luna continued. "Which is what leads us to believe your father was correct."

"We're on the edge of our seats." Dean commented wryly.

Luna ignored him. "There are many theories as to how it started, but there was a fire in May of 1962. Centralia was known for its coal mines, and the fire somehow seeped underground. It has been burning away the coal underneath the city, causing land in places as large as a city block, to suddenly cave in so deep that you cannot see the remains of the buildings."

Artemus stepped in, moving to drop the folded papers of pictures of the town onto the front seat for the boys to see. "The entire city is covered in faults that have carbon monoxide gizers, temperatured at up to a thousand degrees. They call it 'Hell on Earth'."

"That doesn't mean that it is." Sam pointed out. "Maybe the government just doesn't want people going there because it is so dangerous." He picked up one of the printed-out pictures, his eyes going wide at the width and depth of one of the pit holes that were prone to happen in the abandoned town. It was at least a thousand feet long and probably just as deep.

"Or the government knows what is really going on and is trying to keep humans safe." Dean countered.

"But this census report says that eleven people still live there." Sam pointed out.

"For all we know, Sammy, that could be eleven demons that guard the front door." His brother once again turned it back.

"At the very least, we will check it out." Luna interrupted. "I have a gut feeling about this place."

"What is its founding history? Anything demonic?" Sam asked while still looking over the pictures.

"It was originally called Centreville until 1865. A man by the name of Alexander Rea - a minor and engineer - began to lay out streets and lots for development in 1854. Coal mining was the entire basis of the town." Luna began.

"There seems to be a pattern with these towns that we are going to. A gold town, another gold town, and now a coal town." Dean pointed out.

Artemus continued on. "We did find information about a Molly McGuires (1) base in the town from the 1860's to the 1870's." The white cat said, catching the boys' interest. "In fact, it is said that the founder, Alexander Rea, was a victim of the Molly's when he was found murdered just outside of the borough on October 17, 1868."

"Which could lead to a vengeful spirit." Sam stated.

"Anything else?" Dean asked.

"Nothing of interest, really." Artemus continued. "Two railroads, post office, etc." He described.

"Well, let Sleeping Beauty get her energy because we will be there soon." Dean commented, turning the Guns N Roses song up a little. The others nodded agreement, returning to entertaining themselves by delving into their thoughts and the mission that lay ahead.

88888888

So, what do you all think of the story so far? Is it moving along nicely? Please let me know in a review - all of them are greatly appreciated!

And thank you to all who have checked out my love's fics, ****Philip Jameson,****

1) For those of you that don't know: The **Molly Maguires** were members of a Irish-American secret society, whose members consisted mainly of coal miners. Many historians believe the "Mollies" were present in the anthracite coal fields of Pennsylvania in the United States from approximately the time of the American Civil War until a series of sensational arrests and trials in the years 1876−1878. The Molly Maguires were accused of kidnapping and other crimes, largely because of the allegations of one powerful industrialist and the testimony of one Pinkerton detective. Fellow prisoners also testified against the alleged Molly Maguires, but some believe these witnesses may have been coerced or bribed.

Love you all!

_~Sandreline_


	12. Centralia

**Hunter's Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am sorry that it has taken me so long to updated, I've taken up a personal venture of painting my home… by myself… which despite how fun it is I am regretting, ha-ha.

In this installment, our favorite group finally reaches what they believe to be the demon base. Reconnaissance and humor to follow!

Please, for those of you that have yet to, check out my Marine's stories: **PhilipJameson**. Thank you so much!

**Chapter 12: Centralia**

"Can't you wave your magic staff and help us hide the car?" Dean grumbled as he placed some more leaves on his waxed paint job.

"Sorry, the illusion magic only works on people, not objects." Serenity told the two brothers as they continued to better camouflage the Impala while she stood guard. Luna and Artemus had already ventured out, sticking to the bushes and tall grass as they weaved their way more into the heart of the abandoned town.

Sam moved over to her side once he finished, looking out past the overgrown trees that lined the very old, two-lane highway. About a hundred feet down, the road ended. Beyond the warning sign, you could see the pavement cracked in two, one half raised up a good three feet as bits of hot air could be seen rising from the pits. It looked like a great earthquake got hold of the pavement. "Is there anyone close by?" Sam asked as his eyes scanned the road.

"Not for a good mile in." She told him. "However, we should still be cautious. If there are demons around here, they can appear out of no where."

Dean had joined them, handing Sam an additional loaded gun to the one he already had. "Well, are we gonna go or what?"

Serenity sent him a glare before taking the lead. She spent half of her concentration on keeping her energy withdrawn, and the other half on their surroundings. The trio walked at the edges of the pavement, being careful not to get too close to the vents. Even from a distance, the heat that the cracks were excluding was incredible. In the distance they could see white puffs of toxic steam billowing up from the hills and the yet-unseen parts of the abandoned town.

The old road was littered with writings from tourists that had managed to get past the federal government security. Some said simply, "Peter and Cindy, 2001," while others stated, "Welcome to Hell, USA." They passed several warning signs, each one saying turn back, or avoid serious injury; there were toxic fumes, etc. However, nothing deterred the group.

The three stilled as creaking noised filled the air, rising up from underneath their feet. Popping noises accompanied them before suddenly, a small hole opened up from below Serenity. Dean and Sam barely had time to grab her and pull her out of the way as a geyser of heat and fumes spurred up from the hole. The force of their sudden pull had the resulting effect of all three lying sprawled on their backs, watching the heat billow up to the sky.

"You were almost roasted and toasted there, Princess." Dean commented as he stood, dusting off the back of his clothes from the dirt and grass.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Yes, thank you." She told them both, mimicking Dean. "Also, I can guarantee you that heat-flare had demonic energy to it."

"Well, looks like we keep going, then." Dean added while taking the lead.

"Let's stick close together, in case that sort of thing happens again." Sam added as memory of the picture of the block-sized pit entered his mind. "How do you think Luna and Artemus are doing?"

Serenity looked ahead of them. "If something were to happen, they would signal me."

"Well that's not cryptic at all. Let's go." Dean stated as he waved them over.

They carried on for a little while longer, and by the time that the sun was in the center of the sky, they had reached the main part of the abandoned town. "We need to be careful," Sam reminded them. "Even if those handful of locals still living here _are_ human, we still could blow this."

"Someone is coming…" Serenity told them, moving back into the overgrowth along the road. All three crouched down, peeking out the branches of the brush. Sure enough, two elderly looking men began to walk along the street. They were talking in hushed whispers to one another while glancing around. Serenity was worried for just a moment as they spared more than an extra glance in their directions, but her tension vanished as they moved on and seemed to be doing the same pattern as they continued on their way.

Slowly and quietly, Dean got their attention. He gave a few orders using hand signals – none of which Serenity understood, but Sam did. The younger Winchester gently took her by the arm and crouched low to the ground as he led her away and followed his older brother into the town.

Dean was ahead of them, looking around the corner of a building that was most definitely built in the sixties. After giving the ok, Sam stood up and jimmied open a window. He pulled himself up, looking inside the building before entering. He landed inside without making a sound, and turned to hold out his hands for Serenity. She smiled gratefully as he helped her in, and watched as Dean flew in himself and quickly, alb eight quietly, slid the window closed once more.

Serenity watched as the two brothers then seemed to have a small conversation with hand signals, which left the Lunarian a bit frustrated, before Dean left to check the rest of the first story and basement of the house. Sam turned to face her, placing a finger over his lips and motioning for her to follow him up the stairs. She did so, after giving a roll of her eyes. Men could be so melodramatic sometimes.

The home was in complete and utter disarray, though thankfully dark due to the limited windows in the home. Books, papers, furniture, and lamps were strung about while littering the floor. One of the stairs gave a creak as Sam stepped on it, causing him to wince at the sound before he continued. Both were alert as the separated to check the upstairs holdings, before meeting at the top of the stairs with Dean.

"The house is clear," Dean started with a hushed voice. "Not clean, but clear. We can use it as a base for now."

"Is there a way that you can erect your shield, so that we won't have to worry about demons giving us a surprise?" Sam whispered to Serenity.

"Not a chance." She replied in an equally hushed tone. "If I use my powers right now, they will easily be able to find us."

"What about the cats?" Dean asked.

"They will know where to find us; they always have just known where to find me." She answered.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"We salt the place first." Dean commented, and Serenity pulled out the tubs of salt from her space pocket. The trio got to work lining the windows and doors, keeping an eye out for any more people lurking about. Dean then took out a can of spray paint as Sam took out a paint-marker, and both began to draw symbols on the floor. Serenity watched with interest as they wove designs along the floors before the windows and doors. "What are those?" She asked quietly.

"Demon traps." Dean answered her. "They check in, but they don't check out."

Sam had returned, and was just about to inform them that he had finished, when the sound of breaking glass filled their ears. All three tensed, Serenity summoning her staff from thin air as she turned to face the door to what had previously been the master bedroom.

Nothing happened for several moments, until a feminine voice called out to them from below. "Do you mind letting me out of here?"

Serenity's head tilted to the side, till she turned to look at a cursing Dean and a confused Sam. "Ruby?" The younger had asked as he moved to exit.

"You dumbass, get back here!" Dean stopped himself from screaming at the last second and settling for a harsh whisper while trying to stop his brother. "What are you doing?"

"To go talk to her, of course." Sam whispered back.

"Don't you remember the last time she did that? _Roanoke!_" Dean snapped.

"What is going on?" Serenity whispered with annoyance.

"It's safe, promise." The same feminine voice called out again.

Without waiting for their answer, Serenity went out the door and down the stairs. Following the faint feeling of negative energy, she emerged in the kitchen of the home and saw a blonde female standing inside one of the traps that Dean and Sam had drawn.

"Who the hell are you?" The female questioned as her wide eyes landed on Serenity.

The Lunarian's eyes lowered as she held her staff tightly. "That's none of your business. Who are you?"

"None of yours." The female replied with narrowed eyes that were now pure black.

"It's ok Ruby, she's with us." Sam spoke softly as he entered behind the silver-haired woman.

"And just who is she?" Ruby asked.

"Let's keep that little bit of information to ourselves, shall we?" Dean spoke up, sending a glare to the demon as he stood beside Serenity.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well, I _was _coming to help you, but it would seem that you have enough help." The one called Ruby replied.

"Watch it." Serenity warned.

"Can you let me out of here?" Ruby more demanded than asked of Sam, pointedly ignoring the other female in the room.

"After you tell us what you are doing here." Dean snapped while keeping Sam from stepping forward. Sometimes his brother could be too trusting.

"Like I said, I'm here to help you. Well, to help Sam; I could care less about you." She retorted.

"Feeling is mutual, darling." Dean replied.

Sam rolled his eyes and went toward her, using his marker to smudge the circle and letting her go. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped out. "So, how are those practice sessions coming Sam?"

"What practice sessions?" Serenity asked.

"No body asked you, oh Divine One." Ruby sneered.

"How do you know she is divine?" Sam asked.

"Oh come on, Sam!" She challenged. "She reeks of it. Just being in her presence is making me freak out."

"Good." Dean and Serenity stated at the same time, before sending a small glare to one another.

Sam ignored them. "What is going on, Ruby?"

"You do realize where you are, yes?" She asked. "Hell on Earth? The Gates of Hell? Entryway to the Underworld?"

"We had assumed that, yes." Sam replied. "We are trying to figure out why there is a demon base here."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" She asked. "Do you realize if they find two Hunters, let alone the two Winchesters, and _her_ here, that you will find yourselves against every demon possible?"

"We knew it would be a good party, just not that good." Dean commented.

"Cute." Ruby replied with sarcasm as her face tensed. "You may not have long to live, but your brother has a full life ahead of him. Think about that."

Dean's face contorted in a mix of rage and fear as he glared at the demon, before all eyes turned to Serenity. Sam shifted nervously, but Serenity simply gave a dismissing wave of her hand. "I already know."

"What?" Dean snapped, forgetting to keep his voice down.

"Sam told me – which you would remember if you could handle your alcohol." Serenity snapped back.

"Enough!" Sam whispered harshly, stepping between the two. "Now is not the time."

"No, it's not." Ruby said. "You have to get out of here, now. If they find you, everything's over."

"Well, that's why we brought her." Dean commented while pointing at Serenity, though a large scowl was on his face. "We plan on take out all of you evil sons-o-bitches."

"Even Lilith?" Ruby challenged. "Because she's here, and the entire Underworld is raving about how you two have joined forces with a _Goddess_." Ruby turned to look at Serenity with malice in her eyes. "It would seem the rumors are true."

"Care to test that?" Serenity challenged while standing a little taller.

Sam stepped between the two hissing females, and Dean was disappointed. Not only would he have liked to see Serenity kick Ruby's ass, but a good cat fight was every guy's wet dream!

"You need to get out of here, Sam. You're not ready." Ruby tried again, her tone more gentle with the younger Winchester.

"Not ready to do what?" Dean asked.

"Just get out of here, and don't come back." The demon said. She turned black eyes on Serenity, before turning to Sam once more. "See you soon." With that, the demon left. Dean swore as Sam bent to repair the broken circle before his brother turned on him.

"Have you been consorting with that demon behind my back?" Dean accused.

"She's been trying to help me, Dean." Sam answered.

"With what?" Dean snapped once more.

"With what I can do. It's not just visions anymore, Dean."

"Excuse me?" Serenity piped up. "As much fun as this is, can we focus? If that demon was telling the truth, we should start a plan of attack. It's no use sitting around on our butts with no plan."

"Did I actually hear that right, Artemus?" Luna's voice caused the others to jump at the unexpected arrival of the two felines.

"What did we miss?" The white cat asked with a smile.

"Too much." Serenity answered. "What did you guys find?"

Luna and Artemus exchanged a glance. "Your father was right, boys." Luna began.

"We think there is something going on in the middle of town, at the old Municipal building." Artemus finished. "They are all gathering there, and some freaky little girl is leading them."

"That would be Lilith." Dean commented.

"Well, then we should go." Serenity said, moving forward.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"It's the opportune moment – they are all in one place, and will not be expecting us." At the two uneasy glances the brothers shared, she rolled her eyes. "I've always been one for dramatic entrances – it's a trademark. Just follow me." She told them. Luna and Artemus trailed right behind her.

"This isn't over." Dean snapped.

"Trust me, I know." Sam retorted as he followed his brother out of the room.

88888888

The three of them were on top of a building above the gathered demons. Fights were continuously breaking out in the ranks below them as negative energy clashed with negative energy.

Lilith was standing on a makeshift stage in front of the Municipal building, just as the cats had said. The fact that she was in an innocent-looking child's body just sent shivers down Dean and Sam's back. She seemed to be getting a thrill of the attention that was being given to her.

"So what's the plan?" Sam whispered, barely audible.

"You two snipe out the demons at my signal. Luna, Artemus, and I are going in." Serenity spoke.

"What?" Dean snapped. "Why just you?"

"Because there are a lot of demons, and the two of you cannot handle that sort of assault in your mortal bodies." She replied with a glare. "Dean, go take a post at the building over there, and don't get caught. When I let my attack loose, start shooting."

The Lunarian slipped away silently, the two cats following her. Dean turned to his younger brother. "Don't die before I kill you." He told the younger man before slipping off himself.

"I'm a Goddess this… magical powers that… spoiled brat." Dean muttered in imitation as he pressed himself against an alley. Carefully checking around the corner, he took note that there wasn't a single demon trying to stand guard. They apparently had become so comfortable with the lack of humans in this abandoned town that they let themselves fall into a false sense of security. Dean couldn't wait to knock them down.

It took him a few minutes to get to the roof across from Sam, but with a nod to his brother, he was ready to go. Now it was all waiting on Serenity.

88888888

"What's the point of all of us meeting here, anyway? To gossip about rumors?" A rough looking young man asked with his eyes completely blacked out.

"Yeah, I got better sins to do with my time!" Called out another demon.

"Patience, my friends." Lilith's child-like voice called out as she smiled. "I merely wish to see what sort of evidence we have. There are reports that the divine creature that was attempting to annihilate us has now teamed up with some Hunters: the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean."

Whispers buzzed through the crowd, demons looking at each other with interest and confusion. "Is it true?" A female called out.

"Very." Lilith spoke. "I met her myself, this Goddess. She took from me the Contract of Souls from the entire town of Bodie."

Louder whispers went around the crowd. To have put an end to that contract would have taken a lot of power, and Lilith would have lost a grand chuck herself. "We cannot battle such power!" One of the newer demons called out.

"It's suicide." Another added.

"Not for real demons." One of the older demons bellowed, most likely in hopes of attempting to overthrow Lilith.

"The Winchesters will be easy enough to take care off." A gruff voice bellowed out.

"Tell that to Azazel!" A feminine snicker rang out.

"They got lucky with the colt!" The gruff voice responded.

"Well if it was just luck, then you should have no problem taking care of them." The feminine snicker rang again.

Uproar broke out from that comment; the demons began arguing with each other anew.

Lilith's face contorted with rage. "Stop it, now!" She called out while balling her fists in a tantrum. "We are going to play nicely!" Her words quickly silenced the demons before her, looking at each other in fear and anger.

"It would be best to go kill them, before they find this base!" A male voice called out.

"They don't know about this base, we've taken care of that." Spoke the same female from before.

"If we work together, it will be easy. No match for a Goddess!" Added another.

"Are you talking about little old me?"

A flash of silver light erupted from behind the gathered crowd, causing several demons to shriek and cover their eyes while others went ducking for cover. Lilith scowled and stomped her feet. Sailor Cosmos appeared in all her glory, glowing staff clutched in hand. "**Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"**

A wave of silver power erupted from her form as if it was a supernova, taking out the swarm of demons that were not lucky enough to run from its path. Lilith screamed in recognition. "You!"

"Allow me to introduce myself," Sailor Cosmos began. "I am the solider of love and justice, Guardian of the Stars, Sailor Cosmos! And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Luna and Artemus roared as they leaped down from the buildings over Cosmos, and Dean and Sam took that as their signal to start shooting.

"That was the corniest speech I've ever heard…" Dean grumbled as he shot a demon trying to leap onto Luna's back.

Lilith let out a roar as her eyes glowed white, sending out her own attack. The two large Benandanti returned to Sailor Cosmos' side as she erected a shield to protect them. Many demons did not get out of the way of Lilith's strike, which caused the form of the small girl to throw a fit at having witnessed her attack was thwarted.

Dean had just taken down a demon when he heard a roar behind him. Turning around from his perch on the roof, he barely had time to roll away before a demon landed where he had been poised. Dean took out one of the flasks of holy water and threw the liquid at the demon. It screamed while it clawed at its eyes, were the holy water had gotten in while it sizzled the now demonic flesh. With a kick, Dean sent the demon over the edge of the three story building and back to the battle below.

Sam was having a similar problem across the street, having just gotten himself out of a choke hold. Without realizing what he was doing, he began to concentrate. As his breathing began to return, he noticed the demon's eyes become black as it screamed. The biker-wannabe demon fell to its knees as it screamed before it suddenly threw its head back. The black smoke that signified the demon inside rose out from the open mouth, lifting up in the sky before taking off to the Gate and back into Hell. Sam was stunned still for a moment, his breathing heavy before he was tackled by another demon.

Sailor Cosmos sent out another attack, silver light filling the area and reducing the demons closest to her to dust. Both Luna and Artemus were leaping here and there, letting out roars as they tore through the enemy, every now and then a golden glow coming from the marks on their forehead to vanquish the demons.

(_We are outnumbered, and while I cannot see Dean, Sam is having difficulty with the demons._) Artemus spoke to them.

(_We may need to come up with a plan if our luck runs out._) Luna added.

Sailor Cosmos spun the staff, for a moment the crown at the top turning into a deadly glaive. "**Silence Glaive Surprise**!" The warrior looked up at the two mortals; she took notice that their perches had been discovered and each of the brothers was now fighting off demons. Spinning her staff again, she sent off a blast of Pluto's powers at demons that had gotten too close to Artemus, before she stopped.

Coming down the street in leisurely strides was a small legion of demons with all of their eyes pitch black as they observed the battle. Spreading her wings, she took to the air to move behind the small battle raging and meet the enemy reinforcements head on. She landed in the street facing them, her wings spread out to make her look larger as she clutched her staff. She knew that she didn't have a choice; she was going to have to use the Crystal to stop this army from getting closer if she had any hope of saving Sam, Dean, Luna, an Artemus.

Lifting her staff above her head, it began to glow silver as she summoned the most powerful weapon in the cosmos, and the source of her life energy. "**Silver Moon Cr…**"

"**World Shaking!**"

"**Deep Submerge!**"

"**Silence Glaive Surprise**!"

The colors of tan, teal, and purple filled the sky as three familiar attacks filled the street, taking out the demons from behind them. All movement stopped as everyone turned see witness the new turn of events. Sailor Cosmos' heart stopped beating for a moment as the familiar calls filled her ears.

"Planet of the winds, I am Sailor Uranus, here to protect this planet!"

"Planet of the seas, I am Sailor Neptune, here to put an end to your evils!"

"Planet of death and life, I am Sailor Saturn, here to cleanse this evil!"

Up on the roof, Dean shook his head. "I take it back: That is the corniest thing I have ever heard…" He let out a huff of air as he was tackled by a demon who had snapped out of thoughts at the new arrivals.

The fighting began anew, and though Sam was loath to admit it, it was pretty obvious they did not have the upper hand. Despite the sudden help that had arrived, they were still outnumbered. For every demon they took down, another took its place. But if they retreated, he knew the demons would leave this place and find a new base, and they would have no way of finding them again.

Sailor Cosmos was now alternating between Mars' and Jupiter's powers to burn and electrocute the demons to dust. A large bird of fire swirled around her form, forcing several of the demons back so to give her more room before the flames engulfed the nearest negative being. "**Venus Meteor Shower**!"

When she could, she tried to catch a glance at the Outer Senshi. She couldn't believe it; her friends were here, fighting with her. What where they doing here? They were supposed to be off fulfilling their dreams: how did they end up in Pennsylvania?

"**Twilight Flash**!" Cosmos called out, the crescent moon on her forehead lighting up as it burned two more demons. How long had the battle been going on now? She was beginning to feel her energy dropping from using so many attacks…

(_We need to get out of here._) Artemus spoke to her. (_The boys are hurt and ready to collapse. We must retreat._)

"But we can do this…" Sailor Cosmos spoke stubbornly even though her body protested her words.

(_As much as I believe we should stay, he is right. We must leave._) Luna added from the other side of battle. _(We will get the boys out of here if you create a distraction. We can meet back at the hotel._)

"Fine." She said. Fighting her way through the demons, she got herself over to the Outer Senshi. With a slash of her staff, a portal appeared. Sailor Neptune went through first, followed by Saturn. Uranus sent off one more attack before leaping through herself. Once they were through, Sailor Cosmos stood before the portal. Making sure that her advisors had gotten the boys away safely, she lifted her staff over her head. Using some of the Crystal to amplify her attack, she sent out one more wave of silver light.

When Lilith could see, there were only a few demons left standing, and the Goddess was gone.

88888888

Serenity healed Dean and Sam as best she could before reverting to bandages. Both of them were asleep, their bodies having given out on them not long after returning from the battle. Walking back out to the main room, she saw Luna and Artemus sitting on the coffee table. They smiled softly up at her. Hotaru was sitting in a chair, with Michiru leaning against the arm of it while Haruka stood tall. The four stared at each other for a moment and Serenity felt tears fill her eyes.

"Hey, Koneko."

88888888

How is that for you guys? Twelve pages – I hope this was good enough to make up for the long wait? What did you think of the plot? Was the battle scene interesting? What do you all thing? Love the cliffhanger? Please feel free to let me know!

Thank you all so much for your patience! I love you all!

~_Sandreline_


	13. You Got Some Splaining to Do

**Hunter's Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so glad to hear that you are all pleased I have brought in the Outers. I like keeping you all on your toes. The reviews for this story are so wonderful, thank you so much!

**Chapter 13: You Got Some 'Splanin' to do!**

Serenity had tears coursing down her cheeks as she was enveloped in the arms of her most loyal Senshi. Hotaru had her little arms wrapped around Serenity's waist in a tight hug as Michiru and Haruka hugged her from each side, silence surrounding them as they enjoyed the moment.

"Usa-mama, we missed you!" Hotaru cheered as she looked up at the older woman. She was still in her child form of about ten years old. But it was with a glance into the deep purple eyes of the youngest member that Serenity could see the warrior looking out of them.

"I've missed you all as well." The Lunarian replied.

Haruka took that moment to step back, a deep and unhappy scowl on her features. "What the hell was that out there?" The masculine fighter snapped.

"Ruka, mind your vulgarity with Hotaru!" Michiru chastised her wife.

Serenity felt a few more tears make their way down her cheeks as she smiled. This was her family; the normalcy of their interactions and the familiar presence of their star seeds… it felt like home. "Can I explain everything in the morning?" She spoke up tiredly. "I am so drained…"

Michiru's motherly gaze nodded. "Of course, Princess. We will get a room here as well, and return upon your waking."

Serenity smiled one last time, enveloping the three in another hug. "Can Luna and Artemus stay with me?" Hotaru asked pleadingly as they pulled away.

"I am sure they would love that, Fire-fly." Serenity told her as the two cats nodded. After finally saying farewell and promising to sleep beside her communicator should she need them, it took another fifteen minutes before the silver-haired woman was able to collapse onto her mattress and into unconsciousness.

88888888

"Shit fuck, I feel like crap…" Dean muttered as he slowly woke up.

"You and me both." Sam added. The younger Winchester was already sitting up in his bed, wincing as he moved to stretch his back before it popped loudly in several places.

Dean moved to do the same as he observed that both of them had a few bandages. "I thought we took a harder beating than this… It feels like we did…" He looked down at his right side where he vividly remembered bleeding from a deep gash one of the demons had made.

"Maybe Serenity used some of her powers to heal us…" Sam half asked, half stated while he took inventory of his own injuries. A previous gash from his shoulder to his elbow that had been near the bone was now just pink skin.

"Well, I am getting a coffee with true Irish Crème. Now." The older man stated. Dean did not even wait to put on a shirt as he walked out in just jeans to the main part of the suite of rooms from the hotel. It was time to dial for room service!

What he was not expecting was to find another family sitting around on the couches. A blonde-haired male that looked familiar had his arm around a teal-haired woman that was severely gorgeous, and a small black haired girl sat on the couch beside them. "Ah…" Dean began as he attempted to figure out what was going on… "I think I might have the wrong room…"

"So he's the one who used my sword?" The man spoke. "Pathetic."

Anger surged through Dean at the insult. "What did you say?"

"There you are. You're looking much better." Serenity stated as she walked in with a tray of beverages. She seemed happier than she had since they had met her. The scent of fresh coffee wafted under Dean's nose had him momentarily forget his anger at the stranger.

"I must insist that you go get a shirt on in the presence of a child and our princess." Spoke the elegant woman as she reached for the cup of tea that Serenity had offered her.

"Uh, right…" Dean stated as he turned around in a daze to return to his room. He passed Sam at the door, and whispered to his brother. "Watch out for Blondie, he's got a serious attitude problem."

"What?" Sam asked in confusion until his eyes landed on their guests. "Oh, hello." Sam stated in welcoming but still confused voice.

Serenity smiled so brightly that it practically lit up the room. "Good morning!" She spoke to Sam as he took a seat and she offered him a cup of coffee. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." He said. "Did you heal us or something, because…" Sam drifted off.

"I'm only going to tell the story once, so we will wait for Dean." Serenity told him as she moved to sit on the other couch across from Sam but next to the strangers. Sam looked them over as he took a sip of the hot liquid. The two adults seemed familiar to him, but he was not sure from where.

"Food service will arrive soon." Luna spoke up as she and Artemus leapt onto the coffee table to face everyone.

"Sweet," Dean spoke as he returned, this time clad in a shirt. "I'm starving. Who are these guys?"

"Pathetic _and_ terrible manners," The blonde spoke again with lowered eyes towards the older man. "Perhaps we should take you with us, Koneko. Clearly these boys cannot be the best of company for you."

"Alright dude, if you have a problem we can fix that right now." Dean challenged. He was taken aback when Serenity let out a laugh with Hotaru, while Michiru opted for lifting a hand to her mouth to hide her amusement. "What did I say?" He asked as the blonde let out a proud smirk.

Serenity couldn't hide it any longer. "Perhaps I should introduce everyone. These are the Outer Senshi. First," She stated with a wave of her hand to each person, "this is Hotaru, also known as Sailor Saturn. This is Michiru Tenoh the famous violinist, or Sailor Neptune, and this is Haruka Tenoh the famous racer, also known as Sailor Uranus."

"Wife?" Sam asked.

"That dude is really a chick?" Dean stuttered with wide eyes.

Serenity was unable to hide her amusement as she continued. "These are Dean and Sam Winchester; they are Hunters that have been helping us on our mission."

"What I don't understand," Haruka stated, "is what you are doing here in the first place. Before we left for our world tours you were home with the Inners and Mamoru, safe and sound. Instead, we felt your energy close by and came to investigate, only to find you in the heat of battle."

Serenity's happy aura faded slightly. "A lot has happened in the past year."

"Serenity," Michiru began, "Perhaps you should tell us what happened."

"I'll tell you," Dean began with malice in his voice. "Luna told me everything. That Mamoru asshole left her to go to some school, and then her friends left her to pursue their own dreams."

Haruka snapped. "They what?" Rising, the manly woman – which kind of tripped Dean out – began to pace the room. "I cannot believe them, abandoning their duty like that!" Turning angry eyes to the Lunarian, she spoke again. "Why did you not tell us this?"

"You know, it is partially your fault as well." Sam's calm voice cut in as all eyes turned to him. "From what I understand, all of you shared an equal part in protecting her. However, you left first if I remember correctly."

Michiru looked down sadly. "He has a point."

"We have different responsibilities than the Inners!" Haruka argued.

Serenity shook her head. "No, it's alright." She smiled softly. "Despite the distance, you have always been the most protective of me." Her eyes turned to Dean and Sam, before back to her Senshi. "The Outer Senshi are to protect this system from outside threats. The Inner Senshi were to act as my personal protectors. I have never forced the Outers to stay by my side; they are always wandering as is their natures."

"Usa-mama, it is always our first duty to protect our beloved Princess." Hotaru spoke.

"I know, Fire-fly. However, I will not stop you all from your dreams."

"That's why you let that asshole just leave you like that?" Haruka snapped. "After everything he has done to you, after all the suffering – you just let him go? And the others, who were your closest friends?"

"Yes."

"Haruka, sit." Michiru commanded. Dean watched in amusement as the blonde listened without argument. "Perhaps we have gotten off subject here." Turning her gaze to the two men, she then returned to the princess. "What was going on last night? Those were not Youma."

"They were demons." Sam spoke up. "My brother and I are Hunters; we use our knowledge and training to put an end to demons, hauntings, and vengeful spirits and so on."

"That seems like more than a typical haunting to me!" Haruka chided.

"You said that you felt my energy?" Serenity spoke.

"Yes." Michiru added. "We were on our way to Haruka's next race when we felt the surge. We immediately headed your way."

"We were in the town of Centralia, which use to be a real bustling, coal mining town." Serenity began.

"We were going there because our dad believed it to be a demon base, a real life hell-on-earth, if you will." Sam continued.

"So you went to fight." Hotaru finished.

"Do you realize what would have happened to you if we had not arrived?" Haruka pointed out, her protectiveness at full power.

"I would have taken us to safety." Serenity spoke with a regal tone lacing her words. "I am not the same girl I was when I first learned of my identity."

Michiru placed a calming hand on her wife, before turning to smile her princess. "We are very aware of your power, Princess. However, it is our duty and pleasure to ensure that nothing happens to you. You must admit that it was a dreadful situation that we found you in last night."

"Be that as it may, I have been doing this now for almost a year." Serenity spoke. "Luna and Artemus have been very diligent in their duties, and I have been very safe."

"With these two?" Haruka said with a nod of her head towards the brothers.

"Look lady, I've been up against things you couldn't even begin to imagine." Dean snapped.

"Try me." Came the challenge.

"Can't we just get along?" Sam pleaded.

"Haruka, that's enough." Serenity spoke. "They are my friends and our allies. There is no need for that."

Haruka crossed her arms over her chest before leaning back. "I think we should stay. Clearly the Princess is in danger and is in need of us."

"I would love to stay with the Princess." Hotaru agreed. She had missed the older woman who had been the first and only one to care about her and see her as a person, not a being of power to be destroyed.

"Haruka, both of us are in the middle of our tours." Michiru stated calmly. "We have obligations that we are committed to."

"Our Senshi Oath overrides those." Haruka replied with a wave of her hand.

"It does not override my direct order." Serenity began. The blonde guardian watched with wide eyes as Serenity stood with sad eyes. "I will not let you give up your dreams to follow at my side. I am more powerful than all of you now combined." She placed a small smile on her lips. "Besides, I have been having fun traveling with Dean and Sam across the country. I am doing so much more than just stopping the world from evil aliens; I can now also help protect people from the evil that are from this very planet."

Michiru smiled warmly. "I am so proud of you, Princess." The Senshi of the Oceans spoke. "You have become a wonderful leader; your Mother would be very proud."

"Thank you." She said.

"I still want to stay with Usa-mama, it seems like fun!" Hotaru smiled.

"Sorry kid, it's a little too dangerous." Dean pointed out.

Hotaru turned purple-glowing eyes to the two brothers. If they wasn't enough to have them grimace in fright, the tone of an adult did. "Try me." She spoke in mirror of Haruka's earlier words.

"Ok…" Dean muttered. When knocking came from the door, Dean raced for it. "Food!"

Serenity laughed, sharing a smile with her Outer Senshi. For now, it was time to eat. Other matters could be worked out later.

88888888

"What is with that chick?" Dean cried out as he sped down the highway.

Serenity gave another laugh from the backseat. The group had spent the morning and part of the afternoon sharing stories and getting to know one another. Sam and Hotaru seemed to hit it off quite well, and had moved to the sit to talk. Serenity had guessed they had made a connection on the fact that they knew what it was like to have something evil living inside of you. Dean and Haruka had spent the time going back and forth with insults and challenges while Michiru played referee, but both Senshi knew that the racer and Hunter had seemed to base a form of friendship off their bickering.

They had gone their separate ways less than an hour ago, and Serenity could still feel their lingering presence.

"Are you sure you will be fine, Koneko?" Haruka had asked. "We can come with, if that's what you want."

Serenity had smiled. "If I need you, I shall call on the communicator. Besides, Michiru told me how important these qualifying races are; you need to show the Americans some real skill."

"That's my girl." Haruka had said before giving her princess a hug.

"We will continue to watch over you using my Mirror, so we will know if you are safe." Michiru added with a mother smile on her face. "May the Gods and Goddess watch over you."

"And you all as well." Serenity replied as a silent tear escaped her eye.

Hotaru had been hugging her side the entire time and only released the woman with coaxing. "Remember, Fire-fly," Serenity began. "Follow your heart. Watch over these two for me, ok?"

"Ok, Usa-mama." The young girl smiled before joining her adoptive parents.

Serenity smiled as the memory of Haruka speeding past them in her shiny red convertible filtered into her mind. Dean had swore at the speed, and then proceeded to drool about the car. "I need one of those babies!"

"And get rid of the Impala?" Sam had asked in shock.

"No way, this lady will always be my number one!" Dean had replied.

Now, however, they were once again driving down an empty highway road, being passed only a few times an hour by another vehicle. The bag of their dinner from Wendy's lay at her feet while Luna and Artemus napped beside her. Sam was looking over a national newspaper while Dean bobbed his head to Buckcherry as it filtered out the speakers. Yes, the Lunarian could still feel the emptiness inside of her from the absence of her closest friends; however, love was infinite, and one can always make more. Dean and Sam were each taking a place in her heart as well, both in their own way. Perhaps, for now at least, this is where she was meant to be.

"Where to next, Sammy?" Dean asked his younger brother. All of them knew that it would be pointless to return to Centralia. By now, the entire demon population would be emptied and relocated. They had lost their opportunity, but at the very least had given the demon a blow.

"I'm thinking we should head to Virginia." Sam began as he folded back the newspaper to make holding it easier. "It looks there have been a string of plausible hauntings."

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Well," Sam said, shifting in his seat to make himself more comfortable, "It says here that several residents of Norfolk, Virginia are claiming that their children are attempting suicide and other deviant behaviors, but then blaming it on their imaginary friend."

"Ah, the old 'imaginary friend' coming to pay a visit." Dean commented.

"What do you mean, imaginary friend?" Serenity asked.

"Every psychologist will tell you that it is normal for children to have an imaginary friend." Sam began. "That's just not every case."

"Some children actually have ghost children visiting them." Dean continued. "They appear as real as can be and befriend the ghost. Some of them are just lonely and looking for a friend, but others can try to make the kid kill themselves so they actually do have a friend."

Serenity's eyes were wide. "That's terrible!"

"Yeah, it is. What's worse is that in almost all cases, the kid doesn't know that they are dead." Sam finished.

"Places on the east coast are always charged with paranormal activity." Dean added. "It's because there have been more deaths in one place over a period of time- a few centuries more worth, actually."

"The longer a spirit has been around, the stronger their energy and influence tend to be." Sam noted.

"So Virginia it is." Serenity said as she leaned back in her seat. "Are we far from there?"

"Nope, it's almost next door. Ciao, Pennsylvania. Let's not do this again soon." Dean commented as he floored the gas pedal. The Impala gave a louder purr as the sleek car took off to their new destination.

88888888

Hmmm… I'm wondering if I should have Chibi-Usa or Chibi-Chibi be a part of the next few chapters… Just a thought… plot twist!

What did you all think? I hope it came out ok… See you all in the next chapter soon!

_~Sandreline_


	14. Lets Play Hang Man

**Hunter's Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Here's a new chapter! I have some VERY interesting places to visit in the next few chapters of the story; including San Antonio, TX and Savannah, GA. I am finding some astounding haunts that are just fueling my muse! So enjoy!

Thank you all so much for your continued support!

**Chapter 14: Let's Play Hang Man**

Virginia was a very interesting place this time of year. The east coast had a nice cool wind coming from the ocean which made the summer weather almost a paradise. It would have been, too, had the group not been on a Hunt.

Serenity was walking around the outside of the home that they were currently investigating. It was a lovely two-story, Victorian style home that had green lush grass surrounding it and white pane windows. Luna and Artemis were checking out the neighbor's home on the other side while she tried to see or sense anything out of the ordinary.

Sam and Dean were interviewing the mother, who had rushed her son to the hospital the night before. "Do you mind telling us what happened?" Dean asked.

The woman they were speaking to was clearly still distraught, her brown hair was tied up, her cheeks were red, and her eyes were still a bit puffy from crying. "I don't know." She told them. "I went in to check on Zack a little after lunch, and saw the lamp cord wrapped around his neck. His face was beginning to turn blue."

"How did he get like that?" Sam asked with a sympathetic voice. "Was he playing with a friend?"

"No, he was alone." The mother spoke of her three year old son. "The cord was wrapped around several times, and very tight. He wouldn't have done that to himself, and when I asked him about what happened, he told me that Matthew had done it."

"I thought you just said he was alone." Dean spoke with a curious tone.

"He was," she spoke. "Matthew is the name of the boy who died in the house, but I do not know how Zack would know that. He's not even five."

"He died?" Sam asked. "How long ago?"

"Less than a year." The woman spoke. "We moved in just two months ago." She used her hand to wipe away a stray tear. "The boy who used to have Zack's room was found dead. It's why we were able to get the house so cheap." She gave a pause. "The realtor did not tell me and my husband much about it, but I did look it up. His name was Matthew."

"How did he die?" Dean asked while Sam wrote everything down.

"He killed himself. He used the cords from the window shades to hang himself…" The young mother stated. "And for Zack to say that Matthew tried to strangle him…" She looked over to her neighbor's house. "Everyone thinks that there may be a serial killer, though."

"What do you mean?" Sam spoke up.

Her gaze landed on her neighbor's house once more. "Last month, the Meyers had a break in. The window to their son's room was left wide open, and he was dead."

"Do you think that's the case?"

The woman look startled. "I would rather have a threat I can fight against, than a ghost trying to kill my baby."

Sam looked at her sympathetically. "We will keep in contact. Please call us should anything happen." He handed her a card. "Meanwhile, just to be on the safe side I would recommend removing anything like that from the room."

"I already did." She told them. "Thank you, detectives." She gave a nod before going back in her home, her husband coming downstairs to check on her and wrap her in a hug.

"What do you think?" Dean asked his younger brother as they walked down the porch steps and back towards the car.

"I think it might be a ghost." Sam answered. "I looked up the killing next door. The kid was a high school student who was thought to hang out with drug dealers. The cops think the evidence says that it was a deal gone wrong."

"You're the one with the psychic powers." Dean pointed out. "Personally, this reeks of a child-spirit." He glanced over to see Serenity walking their way, so he got in the Impala. "We're going to need to do a stake out."

"What did you find?" Sam asked the young woman as she joined them and got in the car.

"There is definitely some paranormal energy around here." She replied. "Very negative energy, too. I think I saw it for a second out of the corner of my eye." She leaned over and pointed to the second story window on the east side of the house. "There. I bet that window belongs to the bedroom of the little boy."

Dean leaned over to look out the window with same. "Yup, that's the one." He told them. "Well, we better stop for stake-out food and salt. Any idea where this kid is buried? It sounds like we are going to need to burn some bones."

"Two miles down the road. It's a small cemetery next to the family's church." Sam answered as he looked at the house. "Do you think Matthew will try to kill Zack again before we get back?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, I doubt the ghost would try again so soon."

"Luna and Artemis will be staying behind." Serenity told them. "They were planning on watching, just to be sure."

"Problem solved. Let's go shopping."

88888888

Sam was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala on his laptop, leeching the internet off of one of the neighbors who did not have a secure network as he did more research.

"Shit." He cursed as he slammed a fist on the door.

"_Did you just hit my car?_" Dean's voice called over the communicator. He and Serenity were hidden away in other parts of the area to keep a closer eye on the house.

Sam picked up his communicator. "That Matthew kid wasn't buried." He told the others. "They buried his ashes."

"_Shit._" Dean repeated.

"_What does that mean?_" Serenity asked from in a tree. She had leapt into a tree not far from the bedroom in question, easily able to look inside. The sun had set not that long ago, and the family had yet to return upstairs. She had a feeling that the little boy Zack would be sleeping with his parents tonight, but that did not change the fact that the ghost held claim over that room. She was hoping to be able to see it. Luna and Artemis were inside the house, watching from the shadows and staying hidden.

"_It means that we have to find another way to deal with this. Normally, we put salt over the bones and burn the remains, and that gets rid of the spirit._" Dean told her over the communicator. He had been against the idea at first, since the circular device was pretty girly. Thankfully, the two cats managed to produce two more-manly versions for the brothers to wear. He would have to play 'Secret Agent Man' with it later.

"So what's the plan now?" Sam asked.

Serenity sucked in a sharp breath as she looked into the bedroom. Matthew was staring back at her, and the teenage spirit was pissed.

"Ghost!" Serenity cried out as the spirit leapt through the window. She moved to the left to avoid it, forgetting that she was high up in a tree. Just as she was about to smash into the hard ground below, Dean's body came flying over to catch her.

They rolled for a second, and Dean wasted no time in pulling out the short shot-gun and firing. The bullets of rock salt hit their target, and the image of Matthew disappeared.

Sam was running over to them as Dean looked over Serenity. "You're an all powerful alien, yet you can't save yourself from falling out of a damn tree?" Dean told her as he wiped grass off his pants.

"I would say 'thank you', but I'm still pissed at you for making a Deal." Serenity snapped back.

"That reminds me," Dean said turning to his younger brother. "I'm still pissed at you for telling her."

"Can we do this later?" Sam spoke in aggravation. "We need to get that family out of that house!"

Serenity finally picked herself up off the ground and the three rushed to the front door. It wouldn't open. "Think it's locked?" Sam asked.

"Not a chance in hell." Dean replied as the two men began banging on the door.

The young woman from earlier answered a moment later. "Who is it?"

"Mrs. Hart?" Sam spoke. "It's Agent Abbot, from earlier. You need to get your family and get out of the house, right now."

"Agent Abbot?" She answered in recognition. However, when she went to open her door, it didn't budge. "What's going on? My door is stuck."

Dean suddenly sprang back to check the other windows and doors. "James, the door is stuck!" Mrs. Hart called out to her husband, who Sam could see through the window, had come over with their son in his arms.

"Let me try." Her husband said, and handed Zack to his mother. The man tried to open the door, but it wasn't budging.

"It's Matthew." Zack spoke softly.

His mother suddenly looked terrified. "Get us out!" She cried.

"This boy is going to get the grounding of his after life…" Dean spat out as he returned. "Everything is locked shut."

"My turn." Serenity stated as she pulled out her staff. With a wave, one of her portals opened. She stepped through it, much to the shock of the parents. "Go!" She told them as she pushed Mrs. Hart through. Her husband followed without hesitation before Serenity went through once more. Once they had returned to the porch, Sam and Dean moved everyone away and to the sidewalk.

"You need to get out of here." Sam told the small family as he looked back. The lights in the second story bedroom were going crazy, and the blinds were whipping around as if in a hurricane.

"These are the keys to our room at the hotel down the street." Dean told them. "Take my car, do _not _scratch her, and wait there till we come get you."

"Our cat…" Mrs. Hart began.

"We will get it." The young couple only nodded as they climbed into the Impala. Hrs. Hart was holding her son like a life line as she looked back at their home while her husband drove them out of sight.

Sam cocked another gun full of rock salt. "Well, we pissed off an already pissed off ghost." He said. "What's the plan?"

"Blast it back to its grave." Dean answered. "Duh."

"Won't it just come back?" Serenity asked. "Where are Luna and Artemis?"

"Let's find out." Dean stated as he began to lead the way to the house. It was silent once more and completely black. Sam handed Dean a flashlight, and went to hand Serenity one when she shook her head. Instead, her crescent moon glowed slightly. "I can see just find in the dark." She told them.

"Why am I not surprised…" Dean countered as he walked up the porch steps. This time when he twisted the door handle it easily opened. Using great caution, he moved the flashlight along the entryway. Seeing that it was clear for the moment, he nodded his head for the other two to enter.

Serenity did so quickly, looking around for any sign of her guardians. "Luna?" She whispered. "Artemis?"

They began to head to the kitchen, their eyes wide and alert as they looked for any sign of Matthew. "Artemis?" Serenity called again. "Luna?"

"Come on out, Matthew." Dean called. "Come out, come out, where ever-"

"Dean!" Sam whispered harshly.

"Don't antagonize!" Serenity added.

"Sere!" Came a familiar whisper.

"Arty!" She replied, moving past the two brothers to see the felines. "Where are you?"

A soft golden glow came from the corner behind the couch. Sure enough, when Serenity moved to look behind it, she found a nice little set up for a cat. There was a small bed and a food and water dish. Luna was sitting beside an orange female cat that apparently had just begun to deliver her litter. "Are you two ok?" She asked her guardians.

"Yes." He answered. "We stayed here to protect the cat. The boy tried to throw her against a wall when the family left."

"Poor thing…" Serenity said. "You two stay here then. Call if you need me."

The two cats nodded, and Serenity turned back to the brothers. "They are alright."

"Good," Dean started. "I want to get this nightmare over with. Upstairs?" He asked.

"Upstairs." Sam agreed.

88888888

Short but sweet chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update – I hope that you all are enjoying it, and that you like the more-the-norm action! More to come soon!

~_Sandreline_


	15. Give it Another Shot

**Hunter's Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone!

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They are always so encouraging, thank you! ^_^

I hope that you all enjoy the next chapter as well. I wanted to let you know that I have a few other stories out right now, if you would be interested.

"Pride and Prejudice: The Takahashi Way" – the beloved novel that I've re-written with our favorite characters from Rumiko Takahashi's InuYasha.

"The Heart of Two Moons" – a Sailor Moon and InuYasha crossover. It seems to be popular, so for those of you that have not checked it out yet, please let me know what you think.

Thank you all again for your wonderful support! This chapter goes out to all of you!

**Chapter 15: Give It Another Shot**

As the trio walked up the stairs to the second level of the house, it became very apparent as to how much they had pissed off the child spirit. Even from the stairwell, they could see the lights flashing in the fated bedroom as an unknown wind forced the blinds to clank angrily against the window. Toys and books were slowly moving across the floor from the whirling energy as they slowly walked down the hallway.

"What's the plan?" Serenity asked.

"What plan?" Dean retorted as Sam pressed himself against the wall beside the bedroom door. The younger Winchester held up a hand to signal them to wait for his move. His physic powers were out of control at the poltergeists' presence; Sam could almost mentally see the boy spirit through the wall. He moved. Letting off two quick shots of sea salt, the form of Matthew disappeared.

"Quick," Dean said as he ran in after his brother. "There's got to be something in here that is keeping the spirit anchored here. We need to find it, salt it, and burn it. Now!"

Serenity stood there for a moment, watching as the two Hunters began to look through the room. What was she supposed to be looking for? How would she be able to tell the difference between what belonged to the boy who currently resided here, and the ghost that believed he still did?

Another shotgun blast caused Serenity to jump. Dean's barrel was pointing to the center of the room where Matthew had reappeared and begun to lunge towards the closest victim – her.

"Don't just stand there!" Dean snapped at her before she could thank him.

Giving a huff, she turned her back on the man and moved to join Sam. He was looking through the closet, which was right beside the window. It was the only window in the room, the same one that just a short while ago, the ghost had leapt out of to attack her.

A soft purple glow around the blinds on said window caused her to pause. She could feel Saturn's power calling out to her as the glow faded. Wait a minute; didn't Sam say that the boy had hung himself with the cords on the blinds?

Sam turned around to check on Serenity when he saw her pull out a strange piece of paper. Before he could get a closer look, Serenity shouted out something in another language and hurled the paper at the blinds.

Dean and Sam watched as the paper multiplied in thin air, sticking itself to several places on the billowing blinds. As they did, the blinds suddenly stilled. The wind ceased blowing, and silence filled the room.

"It's the blinds!" She told them.

Dean and Sam quickly moved to remove the fixture from the wall before running downstairs. Dean chucked it into the fireplace as Sam covered it in salt and kerosene. As the match was dropped, Serenity bowed her head in prayer for the little boy. The three of them stood in silence as the angry presence slowly faded away completely.

"Is that it?" Serenity asked softly. If it was, Hunting was a lot easier than fighting Negaverse monsters!

"That's it." Sam answered just as silently, watching the wood planks of the blinds burn. The string cords were the last to catch fire, but when they did it they quickly turned to ash. Matthew could move on.

"Let's go. I want my car back." Dean stated as he turned to exit. "And a bacon burger."

With the adrenaline rush dying in their veins, Sam and Serenity shared a look. They had to talk to Dean. His attitude was getting worse, and he was shutting them out from helping him. If it was one thing that Serenity would not tolerate, it was being shut out – especially when she knew that she could help.

88888888

The family had been returned to their home, the husband and wife thanking the group over and over. Luna and Artemis were reunited with Serenity, although Luna was muttering that she would only have one litter with Artemis and no more, much to the white cat's disappointment.

It was ten o'clock at night, and they were residing in the top suite at the Radisson in Virginia. Dean was already asleep in his room. Sam had just gotten out of the shower, wearing a white fluffy bath robe as he toweled off his hair. When the towel was removed and his vision no longer blocked, he jumped slightly at the silver-haired woman that was suddenly before him. "God, Serenity! You scared me! Don't do that." Sam warned her as he took a calming breath. "It's not a good idea, especially with my line of work."

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Serenity told him, her dark blue eyes more dull than normal. "Can we talk?" Sam seemed a little hesitant, clearly wanting to copy his brother and retire to bed. Serenity saw his hesitation. "It's about Dean."

That won him over, and Sam nodded as he led her to the couch. Luna and Artemus were sitting down waiting for them, both felines away of what their mistress wanted to ask.

Serenity sat down and turned to give Sam her full attention. "I need you to tell me what you know." She told him. "I need to know how you learned of the Crossroads Demon, and how to summon them, and what kind of bargains they usually make."

"What for?" Sam asked with innocent curiosity.

"I need to know so that I can figure out a way to save Dean." She told him, mentally crossing her fingers behind her back. "Going back in time is not working, so I am going to have to come up with another solution, and for that I need to know how the Contract is made, so I can break it."

He wasn't sure why, but Sam had a nagging feeling in the back of his brain that he probably shouldn't tell her. However, he was also growing more and more desperate as the days counted on. Besides, she was a Goddess, right? Where could the harm be?

"Alright." He told her. "I'll tell you." He took a deep breath, doing his best to vividly remember the details. "Dean and I were on a Hunt in Louisiana. There had been a lot of reports about wild dog packs and animal attacks, and they sounded exactly like Hell Hounds. Dean and I had been out scouting when we came to a dirt crossroads with flowers lining the intersection. After taking a look in dad's journal, we began to dig where the roads met."

Sam continued his story, leaving Serenity enraptured. The Crossroads Demon was very powerful and very persuasive. When Sam and Dean began digging, it did not take them more than a foot of dirt to find a small tin box. Inside the box was a picture of a man and some small personal items. With a little research, they were able to match up the picture perfectly to one Robert Johnson. That was where the case took an interesting direction; it turns out that it was the famous Blues musician Robert Johnson. The young blues player had made a Deal with the Crossroads demon that he would be granted the talent to play like no other musician in the world, and after ten years the demon would take his soul.

"What does the Crossroads demon look like?" She asked.

"That depends on who is doing the summons." Sam answered. "Seduction is one of the demon's greatest tools. As men, Dean and I have only met with the female version. However, according to other reports, it can also appear as a desirable male." Sam shook his head. "The demon will grant you what you desire, only to send the Hounds after you ten years later, where you spend the rest of eternity in Hell."

"Except Dean only got one year." Serenity added as she casted her gaze over to the bedroom window that said Hunter was sleeping in.

"One year." Sam echoed as he also turned to gaze in his brother's direction.

Serenity stood from the couch. "Thank you, Sam. I believe I have what I need now."

"Well," Sam retorted, "I'm going to go to bed. Night, Sere." He told her.

She gave him a warm smile. "Night, Sam."

When he was in his room, the Lunarian turned to her felines. "What do you think?"

"It's a possibility." Artemis spoke. "As an immortal, they cannot claim your soul. You very well could be able to bargain something else out of them."

"As a very last resort." Luna cut in. "I do not want you to just go gallivanting in and making any dangerous decisions for the sake of that man." She told her ward. "I like him, but your safety is our first priority."

"Oh, Luna…" Serenity said lovingly as she picked the two cats up. "Don't worry. I have a plan."

"Oh, great." Luna muttered. "She has a 'plan'."

"As long as it doesn't involve us in the line of fire, I support it." Artemis added.

The Moon monarch simply let out a laugh as she plopped down on her bed. She was so tired she felt like she could sleep till noon the next day.

With a smirk on her face, she decided to do just that. The irritation on Dean's face would be a wonderful bonus.

88888888

"Come on, let's get going." Dean called through the closed door of Serenity's room.

"Let her sleep, Dean. She was up late last night." Sam defended.

"It's eleven in the morning!" Dean growled before he began to pound on her door. Luna and Artemis had joined them earlier. The two felines were sitting with Sam, eating the food that room service had brought up for them while each of them looked over newspapers and internet articles for their next destination.

"That's it…" Dean snapped as he moved his hand to the door handle. Twisting the brass in his hand, he swung open so forcefully as it swung itself closed behind him as he entered the room.

Silver hair was spilling over the side of the bed, catching the golden rays of the sun through the window as it sparkled. What the hell did the woman use for conditioner? Dean moved over to the bed. "Wake up!" He shouted. "Let's go! We got places to see and ghosts to Hunt! Move it!"

Serenity gave a warning growl before she rolled over under the blanket, returning once more to sleep.

"You asked for it." Dean grinned wickedly as he reached out his hand to touch her shoulder as the other made its way towards the blanket. She will be a lot less snuggly without the comforter, that's for sure.

"Son of a…" Dean cursed with wide eyes. Quickly removing his hand from her skin, he stumbled backwards from the bed. That was no ordinary carpet-shock! She used her powers on him! "That's it; no more Mr. Nice Guy!" Dean said as he moved to grab her arm and drag her out of bed.

This time he was able to pull his hand away before it even made contact with her flesh. He could literally see the electricity as it sparked along her pale flesh. "I don't want to go to school today…" The Lunarian muttered as she let out a snore.

"Fine, sleep!" Dean snapped as he turned and stormed out. "I'm not saving any food for you!"

When her door slammed shut, Serenity opened up one blue eye. Grinning wickedly, she got out of bed. That would buy her a little bit of time, at least. Dean Winchester, you've met your match!

888888888

Sailor Cosmos arrived just in time to hear Dean's mournful wail. Her previous attempts of going to the past had been to stop Sam from being killed altogether. Now, however, as tears filled her vision, she made her way to his form. Perhaps she could save Sam by using her Crystal, and thus in turn stopping Dean from making the Deal that way.

The demons seemed to have suddenly disappeared; they were not attacking her as they had been on her past ventures.

Dean was curled over the form of his dead younger brother, tears streaming down his face as she screamed into the night air. It wasn't until she was several feet away that he processed the crunching of her heels on the dirt of the condemned country town. Sailor Cosmos watched as he suddenly looked up, his eyes going wide at the side of the female. When they landed on her wings, she could see him jump to assumptions. "You can't have him!" Dean growled out. "I won't let you take my brother!"

Slowly, Serenity approached. "I am not here to take him from you, Dean Winchester." She spoke kindly, knowing that at this point in time he had no idea of her identity. "I am here to save him."

Dean scowled. "Angels don't save people, or my brother would be alive right now and not murdered by demons and their pawns!"

Sailor Cosmos knelt to the dirt ground. "I am not an angel." Placing her staff beside her on the ground, she opened up the locket that rested on her heart. "If you trust me, I can help."

Dean's tear-streaked face became fearful at the silver glow that illuminated the unknown woman. His mouth opened in awe as he leaned back, watching as the glow began to cover his brother as well. A bubble of hope began to fill Dean's chest as he watched the ethereal scene before him. Could it work?

The seconds seemed like hours before the glowing finally died. The winged woman looked up at him regretfully before passing out and vanishing.

Sam Winchester was motionless.

88888888

How was that for dramatic? I hope it was alright, I kind of wrote it in a rush. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, Sailor Cosmos never gives up!

Thank you all for reading! See you next time!

~_Sandreline_


	16. Hot Ride

****Hunter's Moon****

****By:**** _Sandreline _

Hello everyone! I am so glad that you are all still so interested in this story. Are you ready for the good stuff? Here it is!

This is Rated "M" people! Its 'Supernatural'- did you really think it wouldn't have some adult content? I don't want to hear any complaints because you read something after I warned you!

****Chapter 16: Hot Ride****

Serenity's bedroom door flew open with such force that the handle embedded itself in the drywall behind it. Serenity bolted up at the noise, her hand holding a swirling mass of fire in defense as her eyes were still shut in sleep. She had not yet regained the energy she had lost from going back in time _and _using the Crystal for such a long period.

When the Lunarian was finally able to blink the sleep out of her eyes, she was faced with Dean standing in the doorway. He was so deep in a fit of rage that he was breathing hard, appearing as if he just participated in the two-hundred yard dash. Dispersing the fire that was swirling in her hand, she closed her eyes and flopped back onto her pillows once more. "I don't wanna go to school today."

Luna and Artemus both sweat dropped at the Moon Princess' words. That was not a very dignified response...

"Well, too bad. It's about damn time I teach you a lesson about messing in other people's business without permission, so get up!" The Winchester man snarled as he stalked into the room. Serenity responded by mumbling a few incoherent words before rolling over while pulling a spare pillow over her head. Dean growled. "You used that time-travel power of yours to go back didn't you?" Sam stood outside the door with wide eyes, his curiosity and confusion glowing off his form as he watched. "I woke up this morning like it was a dream, and suddenly recognized a very familiar angel that tried to save Sam from dying, and I know that is not how the story went before!"

"Shush." Serenity growled from under her pillow.

"You did not just try to shush me." Dean snapped.

"I think I'm going to go out to eat, and get some shopping done..." Sam mumbled from the doorway as he grabbed his wallet. Experience told the felines that going with the younger Winchester would be the safe idea; they quickly followed Sam out the suite to leave the bickering duo in the soon-to-be warzone.

Giving an exasperate sigh, Serenity forced her body to rise from her warm, soft, and highly comfortable bed. She moved to the bathroom to brush her teeth, ignoring Dean's loud rambling about how she needs to learn to back off: he can take of himself. How if anything interfered, then Sam would die, yadda yadda...

Serenity, now minty fresh, turned on Dean. "Are you finished?" She asked coldly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Stay out of my business!" Dean snapped. "God damn it, why is it so hard for you to understand? Is it because you are an immortal that you don't care about how I feel about this shit?"

Blue eyes snapped coldly. "Choose your words carefully, Dean Winchester. It is because of how you feel, and how Sam feels, that I am trying so hard to save your ass!" She stalked right up to him, poking him in his muscled chest with a finger to emphasize her point. "You say Sam can take care of himself, and he can. However, he doesn't want you to die! Damn it Dean, he loves you! He lost his father already; he doesn't want to loose his brother!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Do you have any idea how much he loves you? What he will do in his grief?"

"What divine nonsense are you sputtering out now?" Dean asked.

"Do you really want to die, Dean?" Serenity snapped. "I've died more times that I care for - it's not fun!"

"Of course I don't want to die!" Dean's throat tightened as he forced back the tears in his eyes. "I don't want to die. But I have to take care of Sammy, and this was the only was I could do it." Dean turned around, half-wanting to punch a hole in the wall to take out his frustrations on.

"That's the worst excuse I have ever heard of." Serenity told him, her voice eerily calm. "You have taken out evil demons and creatures your whole life, Dean. You have friends like Bobby and Ellen, who want nothing bad to happen to you. Sam had been dedicating hours a day since he found out, hoping to find a way to save you. You have Luna and Artemus now, and they most certainly do not want you to die. And you have me."

"And what are your reasons?" Dean asked, turning around to face her. His face was strangely serious and his eyes seemed to be searching her own for something.

She scowled, a bit put off by his expression. "I need to have a reason?"

"Yes, I would like to hear it." He chided.

"You are such a jerk!" Serenity resolved, each person marching up to the other till they were only inches apart. "I've been busting my butt to fight demons and go back in time and use my magic and energy to try to save you, and you want to hear _why_? Why do I need a reason?"

"Come on; let's hear it, your Highness!" Dean smirked. "You've nothing to loose."

"I do too!" Serenity snapped. She couldn't handle loosing one more person…

"So? Let's hear it." Dean continued to antagonize. He was sick of beating around the bush.

"You are such an asshole!"

"You forgot to put 'sexy' in there. Oh, and 'charming', too. It's important not to forget that." Dean added.

Serenity's face flushed red in anger as she defiantly looked up into his eyes, ignoring the small distance that was between them. "I don't understand how you can be such an arrogant, cocky, stubborn mule - mmf!"

Serenity's eyes widened as Dean swooped down to capture her lips with his. Her heart was thudding in her chest and she unknowingly closed her eyes. Damn it, he was a good kisser! Wasn't she yelling at him for something?

Dean let out a groan as he walked her backwards until her back was pressed against the wall, continuing to kiss her lips. She was too cute when she was pissed; the red hue to her cheeks and the spark in her eyes was his undoing. Serenity let out a surprised whoop as her back hit the wall and Dean picked her up by her waist, using the wall to support her as he ground against her pelvis. Her legs instantly wrapped around his hips. Their hands were all over the other as they freely explored new territory, and he took pride in feeling the goose bumps flush across her smooth skin. He further intensified the kiss, devouring her mouth with his own as if she was an elixir.

He felt his hips thrust involuntarily when he let one hand run up her side to cup her breast, only to find that she was not wearing a bra. Her soft moan spurred him to squeeze it gently, and he let out a moan of his own as she tugged his hair. Damn that felt good!

He pulled her away from the wall, her legs still firm around his waist, refusing to break their kiss as he fumbled to find the bed. While passing through the living room of the suite he hit the couch, sending them both down onto the furniture. Serenity managed to let out an 'eep' before she was pressed down on the couch with Dean hovering over her. It was followed by a giggle, until Dean gave a deep thrust against her spread pelvis and massaged a certain bundle of nerves. The moan caused Dean to repeat the motion, moving his lips down to the exposed part of her chest below the neck.

In turn, Serenity pushed the cover-shit from Dean's shoulders, letting the garment fall to the floor as Dean picked her back up to finish their trek to the bedroom. Dean's right hand was already pushing her shirt up her stomach to the swell of her breast, tickling the sensitive and heated skin. Her back was once more slammed up against a wall, though this time it was the one that held the door to her room. Dean spun them around the door frame, pushing her once more up against the wall, this time finally inside the room. It took a few nudges with his foot to shut the door, seeing as how the handle was still embedded inside the drywall. However, it finally slammed shut. Dean was having serious trouble staying on his feet, due to Serenity deliciously nibbling and licking his neck and ear in all the right places. Each moan that slipped out passed those lips was a teasing shiver that went straight to his hardening dick.

As he dumped the silver-haired woman on her bed, he lifted up the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. Flinging it across the room, he pulled his own off before lowering himself on top of her once more. The skin-to-skin contact had them both arching in pleasure. Queen Beryl and Prince Diamond and Galaxia could have all walked into the room at that very moment, and Serenity would never have known. Dean slipped down to come face first with her chest, and eagerly took a hardened nipple in his mouth. He gently licked his tongue over the bud, causing Serenity's hand to fist in his short hair as her eyes widened. Did her toes just curl?

Dean paid amble attention to each breast for a minute, slowly making his way further down her body. He teasingly licked her belly button for a moment, earning a surprised squeal from the Lunarian below him. Reaching the top of her cotton shorts, he slowly pulled them down her legs while kissing even lower still. He tossed them to the floor and took a moment to gaze at the naked woman before him. It only lasted for half a second before he lost control and pounced on her, spreading her legs with his hands as he descended.

Serenity's eyes widened at the feeling of his tongue licking her center. Her hands came up to grab the pillow beneath her head as she let out a loud gasp of pleasure. Dean moved her legs to his shoulders to give him easier access as he worked. Now _this _was how you got a woman to stop talking!

The Moon Princess was not sure how long he was down there, but she was sure that her back would break if she arched anymore. In desperation for something unknown, she began to beg. "Please," She whimpered. Her body was humming, and the slightest touch sent electrical shocks through her system. Now she knew what her friends had been talking about! This was incredible! She whimpered again, "Dean, please..."

Suddenly, the euphoric pleasure she felt vanished as Dean sat up, somehow having had removed his pants without her notice. He crawled up over her before kneeling, one hand holding a rather impressive cock. "Please what?" He asked her as he began to stroke his hard length, looking down at the literal angel below him.

She let out a frustrated growl at the proud smirk on Dean's lips. In turn, he gave her a soft laugh. Leaning forward, he hovered over her. "I knew that moment that I first saw you, that you were going to be mine." Leaning forward, he watched as her eyes softened warmly as he passionately took her lips with his in a slow kiss. He took his time while sliding himself inside of her, and he moaned deeply at how wet and warm she was. Damn, was she tight!

He lost what little control he had and gave a hard thrust. His momentary bliss was overpowered as she pulled away from the kiss to let out a cry of pain as her entire body stiffened.

"Mother of all..." Dean's chest constricted as his heart race increased in panic. "Don't tell me you're a virgin!"

"Then I won't say it!" She bit back as her clenched eyes gave way to a tear.

"But there wasn't a..." Dean began to protest, having not felt a virgin hymen.

"With all the battles I have had, do you really think it would not have broken from being thrown through walls time and time again?" She growled back, burying her nose in his neck as she adjusted to the intrusion.

Dean growled to himself, but remained still none the less. That was fucking torture. She was warm and tight, and due to the pain she was slightly pulsing along his length. It was killing him.

The pain was not as bad as her friends had told her, but it was still bad. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be walking in the morning. Remembering what Minako and Makoto had told her, Serenity forced herself to relax. It helped when she took a few deep breaths. Slowly, the pain faded. It was still uncomfortable, so she shifted.

"Fuck!" Dean growled out as she slid below him. His outburst startled her, and he turned to look down into her eyes. "That felt too good..." He whispered.

Serenity admitted that the movement felt wonderful, and then she had a brilliant idea.

Dean did not like the devil horns that he could practically see growing out of her head as she smirked up at him. Her voice was coated in false innocence as she spoke. "You mean this?" Serenity dug her heels into the comforter of her bed and lifted her hips up, slowly grinding down on his dick. Dean let out a mumbled curse before he took over the show.

She saw nothing but stars for the next hour.

88888888

Sam came back to the suite with a few bags in his hands. A bang had his attention turned to Serenity's door, which was closed. Setting the bag down, he took a step towards it with the intent to make sure that everything was alright.

The noise that followed had Sam's eyes going wide as he turned around and slammed the door behind him. Maybe he would hit the gym on the second floor for a bit.

88888888

So, how was that? Are you all happy now? Dean and Sere finally hooked up. I was going to incorporate more of a relationship before going to this, but this seems right. I happen to know for a fact that not everything goes according to plan, and sometimes the perfect thing for you can start right in your living room. ^_~ Sorry there isn't more Sam in this chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed this! Please review! Short but sexy sweet!

Next chapter: Another Hunt, Serenity makes a Deal, and Dean gets a meet-and-greet with Lilith! Stay tuned!

~_Sandreline_


	17. The Morning After

**Hunter's Moon**

**By:**_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Oh my goodness, I cannot believe all the wonderful reviews and messages that I have gotten about the last chapter! Thank you all so very much, I am truly flattered!

This chapter goes out to the love of my life, my Marine, JamesPhilipson. We celebrated his 24th birthday this weekend. I am so grateful to have him in my life, and I cannot image where I would be without him.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 17: The Morning After**

Serenity let out a groan of pain as she woke up the next day. It felt like her pelvis bone was bruised, and she whimpered as she curled up into a ball. She had an overwhelming urge to stick a large ice pack between her legs and stay in bed.

Speaking of the horny asshole, where was he?

Her bedroom door opened to reveal the smirking man, pushing in a cart with what had better be room service or he was going to be in even bigger trouble. The aroma of the food assured her just a moment later as she watched him humming a giddy tune. It was most likely a classic rock song.

Dean was shirtless, and his jeans sunk low on his hips and allowed her to see the 'v' of his abs. "Good morning, beautiful." Dean practically sang.

Serenity felt her anger melt away at his words, but she was still unable to remove herself from the fetal position. "Good morning." She replied shyly as she gripped the sheet and pulled it up and over her chest.

"It's a little late for maidenly shyness, don't you think?" Dean asked her with a smirk. The Lunarian knew for a fact that her face was glowing, because she could feel it. Dean decided to cut her a break. "I figured you might be hungry, especially considering how much you eat." Ignoring her scowl, he lifted the lids from the trays of food. "Voilà! French toast with warm syrup, steaming scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and breakfast potatoes." He picked up a glass of orange juice and a small plastic cup. "I figured you might need some pain killers…" Dean couldn't keep the smirk from stretching his lips.

Serenity knew that she should have been offended and trying to figure out a way to burst his overly-large man bubble, but she could not find it in her when he moved to sit beside her on the bed and offer the pain killers and glass of juice. "Thank you." She whispered as she took them.

"Yup." Dean replied as he pulled the cart over to them and offered her a plate.

"I thought food was supposed to be the way to a _man__'__s_ heart?" Serenity asked as she pushed her virgin-ly shyness down.

"In your case sweetheart, I think we can make an acceptation." Dean told her as he leaned in to kiss her.

Serenity blushed as she returned the kiss, which was pleasantly gentle. Dean pulled away when her stomach rumbled, and he gave a laugh. "Alright Princess, eat up."

"Stop calling me that." She told him just before she stuck her tongue out at him and wrapped she sheet tighter around her so that she could use her hands to eat.

"Would you prefer I call you Sweet Cheeks?" He asked with a teasing raise of his eyebrow.

"Actually, 'Goddess Divine' works perfectly." She told him with a smirk of her own as she grabbed a fork and stabbed one of the breakfast potatoes.

"Well its nice to know that you being naked in the same room as me doesn't affect your wit." Dean teased her right back.

"Well, that's simply because I am more attractive then you, of course." She lied as she popped the potato piece in her mouth and swallowed it. Next, she dipped her finger on the plate of French toast and swirled the syrup on her finger. She then took her finger and slipped it inside her mouth, her lips making an 'O' around the digit as she sighed in contentment at the sugary goodness.

Breakfast was the last thing on Dean's mind as he leaned forward and pressed Serenity back onto the bed, his tongue already tasting the maple sweetness as he pulled the sheet down her body.

88888888

"God damn it, he only just left the room for the first time since yesterday!" Sam growled as he turned the sound of the television up.

It was pointless, and after a few minutes he decided to hit the gym again, and then track down his two feline friends.

88888888

How was that? I thought I would give a small little filler chapter for you guys. I hope that I am doing a good job keeping everyone in character!

Thank you all again so much for the wonderful words! New chapter out soon with plenty of action!

~_Sandreline_


	18. On the Road Again

**Hunter's Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so glad that you all enjoyed the last two chapters. I was very flattered that almost all of my feedback was how well I kept them in character: i.e., Dean being cocky and Sam having the unfortunate luck of having to endure Dean's adventures.

I bet you are all interested to see what will become of Serenity and Dean, yes? I know your reviews have, so read to find out! Enjoy!

**Chapter 18: On the Road Again**

Serenity let out a painful gasp as she was tackled to the ground.

"Watch it!" Dean growled in her ear. "Do you want to be sliced open?"

"Well aren't you Prince Charming…" She grumbled as he moved to stand back up and face their opponent. They had stumbled across a pair of werewolves on their way out of Virginia. The pair was clearly a couple, and putting up a very good fight as the male circled Serenity's form while she began to rise. Dean was standing protectively in front of her as Sam distracted the female.

"I'm out of silver!" Sam cried out, causing the female werewolf to snarl in anticipation of her kill.

"Not really…" Serenity mumbled to herself as the broach on her chest erupted in a bright light. The Silver Crystal instantly filled the clearly, causing the werewolves to howl painfully and attempt to cover their eyes. "Luna, Artemis, now!" Serenity called out.

The two Benandanti leapt, each pinning down one werewolf as Serenity approached them. The Silver Crystal was floating between her two hands, and Sam and Dean could do nothing but watch.

The werewolves tried to flee, writhing under their captors in vain. The silver glow of Serenity's crystal slowly spread to them, sinking into their skin and their blood to seek out their DNA and remove the curse.

The Winchester brothers watched with curious eyes as the glow faded, and Serenity knelt before the two now cured humans. Luna and Artemis still stood over their patient, on the off chance that in their rage they would attack the Princess. However, a dazed expression was on both the husband's and the wife's faces. "Are you alright?" Serenity asked softly.

"What happened?" The man asked slowly, feeling as if his body was a lead weight.

Serenity smiled softly to them. "You are safe now. I removed the curse from you. You have nothing else to fear."

"How is that possible?" The female asked as Luna and Artemis moved to flank either side of the Lunarian.

"That's not important. From here on out, you can do back to living peaceful lives without the fear of turning." She smiled at them both.

The couple embraced one another, seeming to inspect the other as they did so. Serenity left the couple to celebrate their second chance at a normal life, returning to the Winchester brothers' sides with Luna and Artemis back in their smaller form. "Well, that was easy." She smiled.

"Impressive, actually." Came a slightly familiar voice.

Dean, Sam, and Serenity turned to face an unknown face. The female had medium length brown hair, but her aura had Serenity inspecting her closer.

"That's the demon from before…" She warned the two brothers. "The one who knows Sam."

"Ruby?" Sam asked cautiously.

"In the flesh, so to speak. I can show you the death certificate of this girl if you want. I didn't steal a living body." The female spoke as she uncrossed her arms from her chest and approached the younger brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean snapped.

"I'm not here for your sake, Dean." Ruby snapped. "I'm here for Sam."

Serenity stepped forth angrily. "What purpose to do you have with him?"

"Watch it, Goddess. I have no problem attacking you." The demon snapped.

Serenity's eyes blazed with fury, but her reply was cut off by Sam. "What are you doing here, Ruby?"

"I'm here to help you." She told him. Her voice had changed when she addressed the tall man with a softness in her eyes that had startled Serenity. "Dean isn't going to be here much longer, and you are going to need all the help you can get."

"He doesn't need your help." Dean said as he stepped forward. "So why don't you take your evil little form back to where ever it is that you came from."

Ruby glared. "You're a dead man walking, Dean. Your time is almost up. Without you to help him, Sam is an easier target. He needs me to help him."

"Why you?" Dean asked with threatening eyes. "Why would he need a demon?"

"Not all demon's are bad, Dean." Ruby snapped. "And I don't have to explain myself to you. Why don't you and your girlfriend leave us alone for a little while so that the mature people can talk?"

Dean almost replied that Serenity was not his girlfriend, but managed to stop himself in time. "I don't think so."

"You know what, fine." Ruby glared at Dean before turning her attention to Sam. "Remember what I said. I will talk to you when you are alone."

"The hell you will!" Dean snapped as Ruby vanished.

"Sam," Luna spoke up for the first time. "What was she talking about?"

Sam looked at the accusing look in his brother's eyes before the knowing one of Serenity. "Something about using my power to fight demons."

"And you believed her?" Dean asked. "She's a damn demon!"

"She's not like the others, Dean." Sam tried to reason.

"You're too soft, Sammy. She's playing you for a fool." Dean replied.

"I can tell; she's being genuine." Sam argued back.

"Sammy, don't be an idiot!" Dean snapped.

88888888

(_Well, this is fun…_) Serenity thought as she sat in the backseat of Dean's impala. The tension emanating from the front seat was so thick that it would take a chain saw to cut through. The two brother's had fought for a time after the departure of the demon, and it had become so heated that Serenity was worried she would have to be playing nurse if they came to blows. Thankfully, her trusty felines managed to get the two brother's back in the car and on the road again. Heaven knows they have the experience necessary after dealing with her and the Scouts for years!

The only problem was the unbearable silence. Serenity let out a sigh as she leaned back in the leather seat. Neither brother was looking at the other, both choosing instead to silently brood while trying to be more stubborn that the other.

Thankfully, it wasn't much longer before they came across a Motel Nine. Unfortunately, they did not have multiple-room to rent for the night, so they were forced to get adjourning rooms. Dean was furious, and went off an a rant about how Ruby would use the opportunity to get Sam alone, but Serenity shut him up by slamming the bathroom door in his face as she went to take a long and steaming shower.

What she wasn't expecting was for Dean to pick the lock. "Did you really think that would stop me?" He called out to the shadowed figure behind the plastic curtain.

Serenity pulled back the corner of the shower curtain, letting steam puff out as she peeked around to look at him. "Actually, I did."

"Well, now you know better for next time." Dean told her as he pulled his shirt over his head. Serenity's face took on a hint of red as she was unable to remove her eyes from his body, and it only grew as her vision sank lower to once more graze his stomach and the 'v' of his hips as they disappeared under his pants. "Stare all you want, Princess." Dean gloated as he caught her gaze.

Serenity scowled as she returned behind the shelter of the shower curtain, for all the time she had left of it. She closed her eyes as she stood under the onslaught of water as the ringing of the curtain hangers met her ears. Her eyes remained closed as Dean's body molded along her back, his arms coming to wrap around her waist. "You know, when you stand naked under the water like that, you make it very difficult for a thirsty man like me to stop from drinking it off of you." He brushed her wet hair to her left as his lips began to kiss her pale flesh. Ever few moments he would let his tongue faintly slip out from his lips to lick her water-covered skin.

Despite the hot water, the Lunarian felt goose bumps flare along her skin as Dean's teeth teasingly nipped at her neck and collar bone. His right hand slid from its place around her waist up to cup her breast, his eyes greedily taking in the sight of the flesh rolling in his hand. Serenity leaned her head back against his chest as Dean's left hand slowly caressed its way down to her clit and ever so slowly rub it. She moaned.

Dean let out a grunt as he pressed his erection along the crack of her round ass, his eyes closing at the soft flesh that wrapped around his dick. His left hand began to circle her clit faster, and he took pride in hearing the Goddess in his arms gasp out her pleasure. It wasn't much longer before he had her back against the tile wall of the shower as he pounded his cock inside of her warm and wet walls as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her cries told him just how much she enjoyed his attentions, and he drank it up like life blood.

88888888

Sam closed and locked the door the separated him room from Serenity's. While his room had the two beds, he knew it was pointless because his brother would refuse to leave Serenity's side. The former law student shook his head. She was good for his brother, and he couldn't image any one else as his sister-in-law… if he could get Dean to wake up and realize that himself.

"It's about time."

Sam turned around with a smile as he spotted the brunette sitting on the desk in his room. "Ruby." His voice was soft and warm as he walked over to her.

The demon smiled as the tall man approached her, and she was very willing to allow him to devour her mouth as he stepped between her legs. Dean was not the only one who would get lucky tonight.

88888888

Luna and Artemis stationed themselves on the rood of the motel, wanting to easily be able to spot any mischief from below as well as to have a little privacy for themselves.

"Do you believe that Serenity is making the right decision?" Luna asked with a worry tone as she looked over to her husband.

"What do you mean?" The white feline asked.

Luna sighed as she looked up at the crescent moon that hung in the sky. "I like Dean, truly I do. However, he is not exactly King material, Artemis."

The blue-eyed cat looked up at the sky as well. "While that may be, I still approve of the Princess' choice" He said. "If she can find it in her heart to love him as a partner, then that is her decision. You and I are all too familiar with the strength of her heart, and the lengths that she will go to show it."

The black cat curled up next to her husband, purring softly. "You are right." She spoke in a light tone. "That does not keep me from worrying."

"I wouldn't expect it to." The while feline half laughed. "Only the future can bring us the answers that we desire."

"Well that's wasn't foreboding."

88888888

Hello! I am sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to end it here before I typed the twenty pages of the next chapter.

Want to know what happens next? A sneak peak – Serenity finds Lilith, and wants to talk to her!

If you want more than that, you will have to wait for the update! ^_~ It will be up soon, I promise.

Thank you all so much for your support. I hope this chapter wasn't too dull or anything. Please review, especially if you have any insight or ideas! Thank you so much!

~_Sandreline_


	19. A Deal is Made

**Hunter's Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello, everyone! I know that this chapter is short, but I thought you all might like a little something to get you through the weekend.

I am so excited for the Marine Corp ball tomorrow! I can't wait!

I hope you all enjoy – and thank you to everyone who reviewed! It inspires my muse like you wouldn't believe. ^_~

**Chapter 19: A Deal is Made**

It was nearing an hour before sunrise. Serenity's eyes opened sleepily as she took in her bearings. Dean was spooned at her back, his arm around her waist as he kept their bodies pressed together. It was almost time. Ever so gently, so as not to wake the Hunter, she slipped from his hold, replacing her pillow under his arm and to his chest.

Thankfully, he slept on. The Moon Princess took a moment to observe his sleeping form. While he was awake, Dean constantly took measures to ensure that he was looked at as some kind of bad-ass sex figure. It was a different story when he was asleep, and Serenity did not stop herself from softly stroking his cheek as she watched him with fondness in her eyes. He looked so relaxed, so carefree when he slept.

Her resolve was strengthened, and she leaned over to place a kiss to his forehead. Standing up straight, she walked backwards a several steps as a black tear appeared in the space beside her. "You will live," She whispered almost inaudibly to the room before she stepped inside.

88888888

"This is the place," Sailor Cosmos said to herself as she looked around. She was currently standing in practically the middle of no where, and precisely in the dead center of four dirt roads. A flower, whose name escaped her memory, grew along the crossroad, but only along the border. Yes, this was the place.

"I know you are there." Sailor Cosmos spoke, her left hand clenching around her staff as she spoke into the dead of the night.

"Well, this certainly is a surprise."

The guardian turned to look to her right, where the small blonde child stood. "Lilith."

"I should thank you for saving me the trouble of looking for you." The demon said as she walked towards the Sailor. "But will this be any fun? Lectures are not very fun." The child like voice admonished.

"This is business." The monarch stated. "I want to make a deal."

"Oh, this _is _a big surprise!" Lilith practically squealed as her face took on a devious expression. "What makes you think that you I will accept? After all, I have been looking forward to killing you."

"I am a Goddess, Lilith, and I have taken down those with more power than you." Sailor Cosmos told the demon.

"Threatening me is not nice, I am only a child." Lilith's whiny voice met her ears.

"You parade as a child." Cosmos' cold voice dripped from her lips.

"Because it's so much fun." Lilith had been slowly walking in a circle around the Lunarian. "How do you propose to make a Deal, hm? You are a Goddess, and cannot bargain your soul or life." She gave a dramatic sigh, though it was clear that Lilith was enjoying the bout. "It looks like you will not be able to save your boy toy after all."

"Watch what you say around me, Lilith." The icy tone dripped venom. "I can offer you something just as good."

"Oh, really?" Lilith purred. "What do you think I could possibly want? I have Dean Winchester's soul in my arsenal. That gives me great power in the Demon Realm."

"Dissolve the contract on Dean without any repercussions on Sam's life, and I will restore the lives of the all the demons that I killed in Centralia." Sailor Cosmos' spoke with monotone voice, adding a glare to the child-form before her.

"Ooo, how very tempting indeed..." Lilith stated as she danced around, playing with the twirling skirts that she wore. "However, that will not be enough. I'm sorry; you will just have to watch helplessly as my Hell Hounds tear your pretty boy to shreds."

"Then in addition, I will tell you where to find the only part of Chaos that is hidden away on the planet."

Lilith stood still, her eyes glowing eerily in the dark as her tone lost its child-like wonder. "You may have just made yourself a Deal..."

88888888

The sun's first rays were beginning to filter through the windows of the motel. Dean was ruggedly woken by one particular beam that landed directly on his face. He began to curse at the constant taunt of the sun in the morning with he finally noticed that he was alone.

"Sere?" Dean called out as he sat up in the bed. That was strange, normally they had an even harder time getting her royal highness out of bed then Sam did waking up Dean.

Dean put on his jeans, and got up to open the door. He had not been expecting to see a pair of familiar legs dangling from the roof across the walkway. "What are you doing up there?"

Serenity placed her hands on the roof and swung under, landing surprisingly gracefully beside Dean. Luna and Artemis soon joined her. "Watching the sun rise." She answered.

Dean kissed her forehead. "Good, for a second I thought you had run out on me. Why aren't you sleeping?"

Serenity looked out at the sunrise, the sky making the transition from orange to blue. "I wanted to see it."

Dean's vision followed her own. "I'm going to miss looking at these..." Dean softly whispered.

"You're not going to."

The older Winchester looked down at his woman with a confused look. "Why wouldn't I?"

Serenity kept her gaze out at the horizon. "Because you are not going to die." She turned her dark blue eyes on the man. "Your contract has been dissolved."

Dean took a step back, unsure if he should be pissed at her for interfering again, or jubilant. "Sammy..."

"Is just now waking up. He had a... long night." Serenity answered. "Both of you are safe."

Suddenly, Serenity was lifted into a bone crushing hug and spun around most times that a ride at the Tea Cups in Disneyland. Just as suddenly, she was placed back on her feet as Dean went to go pounding on his brother's door, letting out cheers and curse words as he did so.

Luna and Artemis looked at their princess with a worried expression. "Are you going to tell him?" Artemis asked.

"No," Serenity's voice was almost solemn. "I do not think I will."

"He may find out on his own," Luna commented. "He might even be told."

"Doesn't matter." Serenity commented.

Silence stretched between the three as two male voices cheering and screaming came from Sam's room. They listened for a moment, taking in the emotions. "If Lilith manages to get the piece of Chaos, what will you do?"

Serenity began to walk away to her room, intend on packing her things. "The same thing I did before." She looked over her shoulders at the two felines. "Fight alone."

88888888

Duh duh duh! Ha-ha; I hope you all don't hate me for the short chapter, or the cliffhanger.

What do you all think? I hope you like where I am taking the story! Don't worry; this won't be over anytime soon!

New character introduction in the next chapter, plus a pissed off Ruby!

~_Sandreline_


	20. The Demon's Out of the Bag

**Hunter's Moon**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you all so very much for all of your reviews! I am so very grateful! Wow, onto chapter 20!

**Important: **In a fit of pure GENIUS, this will be the final chapter for this story. _Do not fear!_ The story is FAR from over – it's just the end of this installment! The story will continue were this one leaves off – **Sequel for ****Hunter's Moon**** will be out soon! **I already started the first chapter.

I have a Sailor Moon / InuYasha crossover holiday one-shot that I recently posted. I will also have a few more out over the holiday season. Please read and enjoy! A review would be nice, too…

For those of you wondering about my GI Joe / Sailor Moon crossover fic – it is only temporarily deleted! I am editing it, so don't worry! Mission Moonlight will be back soon!

**Chapter 20: Look's Like the Demon's Out of the Bag**

"Sere?"

Serenity looked up from her spot on the bench to see Dean, his face showing a little concern. It was understandable, considering the circumstances.

After the Lunarian had told her lover the good news, she had taken a walk. Dean and Sam had not known that she had left; the two brothers had quickly begun to shout and cheer in celebration of the dissolution of Dean's Contract. Serenity had taken the time to slip away as she lost herself in thought. It was only by coincidence that she found herself at an empty park. For some reason parks just seemed to relax her, and she found herself immersed in her memories with her friends.

She had become melancholy as those thoughts drifted to memories of battle, and slowly loosing the people that she cared about more than anything. Was it a curse? Was she forever fated to watch those that she loved suffer? Was she strong enough now to protect them, or was she still weak?

"Why did you run off?" Dean asked as he knelt before her, running his fingers through her bangs and tracing her cheeks. "I though you would be happy."

Serenity gave him a weak smile. "I am happy, Dean."

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course you are; you're the new face for Prozac." He moved to sit beside her on the bench, slouching his back as he leaned against the back rest. "What's bugging you?" He asked as he used his arm to pull her back against his form, wrapping his arms around her figure as she complied.

"Nothing to worry about." She responded as she closed her eyes. Her ear was against his chest, and she could hear the strong beating of his heart. The same heart that would not be taken from him, because he was safe- for the moment.

"That's got to be the biggest piece of bullshit I've heard since Sam promised that he wouldn't tell you about the Deal." Dean told her, getting a little upset.

"It's just that…" Serenity began.

"Oh, can I tell him?"

Serenity was immediately on her feet, placing herself before Dean and glaring at the small form the demon carried. "Lilith," The Moon monarch growled.

"What the fuck!" Dean cried out, his heart racing as adrenaline pumped. It took just a moment for the shock of the demon's appearance to wear off, but when it did he brought himself to stand beside the goddess. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't be a meanie," Lilith spoke with a frown on her child lips. "I just thought you might like to know exactly _how _your contract was dissolved." The form of the little girl let a very demon-like smile stretch her lips. "After all, you very-well know that I wouldn't give up such a prize for nothing. Isn't that right, Miss Goody-too-shoes?"

Serenity simply continued to glare at Lilith, the locket on her chest beginning to glow. It caused the small girl to take a step back for a moment, but she remained in their presence nonetheless. "I would leave, _demon_, before I turn you into Moon dust."

Lilith rocked on the heels of her feet as she smiled playfully. "But Dean wants to know!" Her child-like whine sounded.

"_What_ does Dean want to know?" Dean half growled out.

"That your pretty little girlfriend made a Deal of her own to save you, silly!" Lilith all but purred as she began to spin herself in circles, her arms outstretched. She certainly looked the part of an innocent child, but Serenity knew better. Lilith had planned this from the beginning!

Dean felt his whole being filling with cold disbelief and doubt; there was just no way. "She wouldn't." The Hunter told the demon.

Lilith let out an innocent cackle, her version of a laugh. "Oh, but she did! It was so good, too! I was willing to let your Contract go for it!" Her form began to hum as she spun and danced before them.

Suddenly, Lilith stopped. Her face became serious as she turned to face them both. "I would watch out for Ruby, if I were you." Suddenly, she was giggling again. "Well, I'm off to go retrieve my prize! Ta ta!"

Just like that, she was gone.

Dean rounded on his lover with fury blazing in his eyes. "What the hell is she talking about?" He demanded more than asked. His voice was icy, almost as if he were willing it to turn into shards of ice that can strike her.

The Lunarian did not meet his gaze. She stared at the ground, her hands fisted at her side as she tried to hide their trembling. It was no mystery that he would be furious with her; she had expected it. However, as she had wandered here, she had realized that she had fallen in love with Dean Winchester. He was far from Kingly material: he was crude, burly, assertive, and cocky. However, she found herself falling for him. Falling hard. It's why she wanted to save him so badly, why she gave herself to him.

She hadn't told him yet, and now it would seem like she never would.

Perhaps it really was her fate to be alone.

"In exchange for your life, I offered her the one thing that every demon desires." She began, though her voice was soft as she tried to keep an even tone. "To keep your soul- and Sam's soul- safe from their possession, I offered them the location of the last piece of Chaos; its original form."

Silence.

Serenity dared to look up. Dean stood in disbelief, clearly refusing to think she would even attempt to offer such a thing.

Silence.

He blinked.

Silence.

Serenity began to wonder if he was breathing, or if she could actually kill someone from shock.

He blinked again.

"You did _**what**_?"

His voice was pure rage, the anger from his form so intense it was like a fire liking its way along her flesh.

"If there was any other way, I…" She tried to explain.

"You should have just let me die! Do you have any idea what you just did? Lilith can overthrow the Underworld now – she was the _first _demon created by Lucifer!" He screamed. "Out of all the god-damn, desperate, unthinkable things you are not suppose to do, you choose the mother load!"

Serenity's eyes snapped in irritation. "I will not stand by and watch one more person that I care for die! I have the power to stop it, so I did!"

"What now, huh, Serenity?" Dean was so pissed that he literally was spitting in anger. "What are ya gonna do when Lilith gets that piece? Huh?"

"Fight." Serenity's voice had gone cold and emotionless; the same tone she used against Chaos himself.

"You stupid, selfish…" Dean ranted.

"Selfish?" Serenity challenged.

"Yes, selfish!" Dean counted as he began to pace, his arms flailing about in anger as he desperate tried to not hit something. "Trying to be the hero is selfish!"

"I'm not trying to be a hero; I was trying to save my boyfriend!" Serenity snapped.

"What do you think is going to happen once Lilith gets Chaos, huh? Sit down for tea?" Dean growled. "She's going to literally make it Hell on Earth!"

"Don't you think I know that?" She replied with a bark of her own anger. "Just because I told her where she could find it does not mean that I intend on letting her have it!"

"Well when were you going to tell Sam and me about this part of the plan?" Dean asked. "When the demons came knocking on our door telling us about the new regime?"

Serenity remained silent, her dark eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Dean understood her silence, however. "You…" Disbelief crossed his features. "You weren't going to tell us at all, were you?"

The Lunarian remained silent.

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Dean asked in an angry whisper.

"It is my intention to keep you and Sam out of harm." She answered just as softly.

"You're unbelievable," Dean countered. "We're not little kids, Sere! Sam and I have been fighting demons our whole lives!"

"I am trying to protect you…" She defended.

"I thought you would be the last one to do this, Serenity." Dean interrupted. "Isn't this how your Senshi treated you? I thought you hated how useless you felt." He challenged.

Serenity's eyes widened as two silent tears slipped from the corner of her eyes, running a trail down her cheeks and under her jaw. He was right.

But she was determined.

"You have a second chance, Dean." Serenity whispered as her eyes softened and a gentle tone laced her words. "You and Sam no longer have to worry about a limit on your time together. Enjoy it."

Dean took a few slow steps forward, close enough that he could feel her body heat yet refusing to give into his desire to touch her. "That sounds like a goodbye."

Serenity tried to look away from his penetrating gaze, but she found herself powerless too. More tears silently escaped her eyes unnoticed, but she held her ground. "I feel like I have no choice…"

Dean refused to believe that. His tone was desperate as he grabbed her upper arms. "There is always a choice!" He told her, leaning forward so that the tips of their noses were barely touching. His anger had washed away the moment he realized her intentions: she was running, going off on her own to fight. She was leaving Sam and him behind.

She was leaving _him_ behind.

"I am the only one who can stop Chaos, should Lilith succeed." Serenity whispered, her breath falling on his lips.

"Don't…" Dean tried one last attempt.

"I don't want to…" More tears trailed down her cheeks, now in a steady stream. "I have to."

Dean crushed his lips to her own. His arms slid to wrap around her waist as her tears began to fall onto his shirt, but he didn't care. Serenity responded just as desperately as he did.

A silver flash enveloped them, and Dean took a second to open his eyes. They were back in their room at the motel. Sam and the cats were no where to be found.

Dean wasn't about to waste the opportunity as Serenity slid her hands under his shirt, pulling the garment over his head and then throwing it to the floor.

88888888

"You're leaving?" Sam whispered several hours later. He seemed to be having a hard time coping with the thought of their group going back to just a pair.

"Keep your cards," Serenity said. "Continue to use them for anything you need." Her eyes were already watering as she stood, determined to keep them at bay this time.

Sam rose from his chair and wrapped the small woman in his arms, hugging her. Serenity slowly returned the hug, determined to remember the moment. "You still have the communicators if you ever need me." She whispered to Sam softly.

"I will." Sam answered as he pulled away. The tall man then turned to the two cats. "I'm going to miss having your company…" He began.

"Don't change, Sam." Artemus advised his friend. He was closer to Sam out of the two brothers. The feline and human shared a silent conversation with a nod of their heads.

"You're a good man with a good heart." Luna added with a nod.

"Stay safe." He told them.

Serenity slowly turned to look at Dean, who was leaning against the wall out of the way. His arms were crossed over his chest, and only when he felt her gaze did he look up to her.

Sam watched as the couple seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes, and he felt as if he were intruding on something private.

Serenity leaned down to pick up Luna and Artemus, holding them close to her for support. She gave Sam one last look and a weak smile. As she began to glow, she turned to eyes to Dean. He began to move forward to hold her, but she was already gone.

"Just like that…" Sam began.

"Just like that." Dean stated with finality. Sam observed his brother's hands were fisted at his sides, before the older Winchester turned and walked into his room, the door slamming behind him.

Sam sank back into his chair as he put his face in his hands. It couldn't really be over.

Could it?

88888888

FINISHED!

_**Don't worry! **_It's only the first installment! I have already started the first chapter of the sequel, so keep your eyes out!

SPOILER ALERT FOR THE SEQUEL: Serenity heads out to Hollywood, where Mina has become rather popular as an actress. Sam and Dean return to Hunting, but always seem to be one step behind Serenity, so they take a break. That is until they happen to see a movie starring Mina, aka Sailor Venus, and find themselves investigating a haunting in Hollywood… and see Serenity for the first time in months!

Please review! Thank you everyone so VERY much for all of your wonderful support for this story! I hope to see you all soon in the sequel!

_This story is dedicated to my love, my Marine. He is my everything. It's only fitting, since he is the one who got me interested in 'Supernatural' in the first place. Thank you my darling, for being so very wonderful. I love you!_

With love,

_~Sandreline_


End file.
